Take a Step Back
by WritinAngel22
Summary: What happens when you take a step back. Rachel takes a step back looking at her approach to life, especially after her break up with Finn. Quinn takes a step back and sees a different side of Rachel, which is causing her some concern.
1. Chapter 1

**First Faberry. Takes place right after Special Education. Hope you like, and of course I do not own glee or the characters. I've got it M for swearing and later chapters. Enjoy**

The last note of Dog Days Are Over was belted out by all the members of New Directions.

"Great Job guys. I'll see you all next week," Mr. Shuster said applauding from his seat in the auditorium.

The Glee members all filed out grabbing their bags from the seats they placed them on. The song got them all excited and pumped up, talking about their win and the possibility of going to New York.

Rachel was slowly walking out behind the group not looking or listening to anyone. She continued to walk through the school back to the choir room. Taking a seat at the piano Rachel's hands began moving; slowly at first, building in anticipation. This wasn't any song Rachel had sung, or heard before. It was happening at this spot at this time as her emotions came rushing through her. The speed of her hands increased, bringing the tempo up; banging on the keys, making her fingers hurt. Then she just stopped, slowly adding more notes to the song she just created. As the notes played on tears began to fall. When the last ivory key was hit, Rachel could no longer hold on to the emotions inside her. She lost Finn due to her insecurities. He was not only her boyfriend but her only friend at McKinley High.

* * *

Quinn didn't bring her bag to the auditorium; she forgot it in the choir room. She was busy talking to Mercedes and didn't think to grab it. When she reached the door she saw the small brunette sitting at the piano. The blonde cheerleader rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. Once in the doorway she saw Rachel begin moving her hands. Quinn stopped to see what she was doing.

The music hit Quinn's ears, and she was lost in the sounds. It was nothing she had ever heard. The tempo picked up pace causing the blonde to close her eyes, letting the music consume her. When the music stopped Quinn's eyes shot open. She saw the brunette slowly began playing again. Quinn continued to watch Rachel finish her music with the sounds of sobs.

The blonde cheerleader watched the girl fall apart in front of her eyes. She slowly let go of the door she was holding letting it close. Slowly Quinn made her way to the brunette. She stood behind Rachel, trying to think of what to do. She has seen Rachel cry before, but this time it was different, it was genuine sorrow not frustration or anger. And she herself was not the cause of it.

Quinn was going through all the nicknames she had for Rachel trying to decide which one to call her. While trying to think of a name, Quinn's body made up her mind for her. The blonde slowly reached her hand out gently grasping the brunette's shoulder. The gesture made Rachel jump. She began wiping her face as quick as she could. Rachel then turned and saw who was touching her.

"W-w-What are you d-doing here?" Rachel stuttered.

Quinn didn't know what to say at first. "I-I forgot my bag, I was just coming to get it." The cheerleader let go of Rachel and went over to where she left her bag.

Rachel watched her, trying to form words. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Quinn quipped slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"How long?" Rachel asked again.

"Since you started playing," Quinn replied. Rachel nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Who knew you could play? What song was that?"

"Uhm, I did. My dads have had me taking piano lessons since forever. Uhm the song, it's nothing, just me fooling around," Rachel answered keeping her eyes off the blonde.

"Who knew you're man hands could be good for something," the cheerleader responded making her way to the door.

"Why do you call me that?" Rachel asked to the cheerleader's back.

"What?" she asked over her shoulder not breaking her stride.

"Why do you call me man hands, and Rupaul?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because you hate me?" Rachel asked. Quinn stopped walking but did not turn around or answer. When the cheerleader didn't respond Rachel asked again. "Why do you hate me?"

Quinn took a deep breath, turning around and sat down next to Rachel. "Take a step back. If you were me and have interacted with someone like you would you like them?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Ok, uhm. Oh remember Jesse?"

Rachel made a face at the mention of her first boyfriend's name.

"Exactly, now describe him to me."

"He was self-centered, thought he was superior, and didn't care who he stepped on to get what he wanted."

"Sound familiar?"

Rachel looked down at her hands realizing Quinn was right. "But you still didn't answer my question. Why do you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you."

"But you said you wanted to punch me in the face and on more than one occasion."

"Yes, when you sang that offensive song. Then you were on this extreme power trip. Everything was me, me, me."

Rachel opened her mouth to inform Quinn the offensive song was intentional. But the memory of picking the song with Finn made the young diva's eyes get teary. She closed her mouth and turned her attention back to the piano. Rachel placed her right hand on center C slowly pressing the ivory keys under her five fingers one by one.

The blonde cheerleader watched the brunette clam up and turn her attention back to the baby grand. This action confused the blonde. She has said some pretty hateful and hurtful things to the diva, but has never gotten a reaction like this. What she said wasn't even hurtful just informative. The tears slowly started to fall down Rachel's face.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked placing her hand on the diva's shoulder.

The brunette took her hand off the piano and turned to look at the cheerleader still sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked when eye contact was made.

Rachel looked into the cheerleader's eyes, trying to read them. She didn't trust the cheerleader, but her eyes were concerning, and caring. "Why do you care?" she replied instead.

"I don't know. But I know when I was feeling alone after getting kicked out of the cheerios you convinced me to come back to glee. I know it was because you needed that twelfth member… but it made an impact on me. I guess I feel like I owe you a little."

Rachel nodded at the comment. She lowered her gaze whispering, "Finn broke up with me."

Quinn was dumbstruck. "But why? I mean he was totally love smitten when I tried to seduce him. And if anything I was expecting you to after you found out about Santana. That fight in the green room was pretty intense."

"When I was mad at him, Noah came to my aid. One thing led to another and we…" Rachel paused.

"Don't tell me you had sex with Puck too?"

"What, oh god no, we just made out. When Finn and I made up I confessed what I had done with Noah. Then he dumped me."

"For making out with Puckerman?" Quinn asked for clarification.

"Yes."

Quinn shook her head letting out a little laugh.

"It's not funny," Rachel said trying not to yell.

"Sorry. I find it ironic that he broke up with you for making out with Puck. Can you honestly tell me you never made out with Finn when he was still dating me?"

"No."

"Exactly, he's being a hypocrite. It's not the end of the world having him dump you; I mean he isn't the brightest crayon in the box."

Rachel nodded at Quinn's comment. She had forgotten about the few times she had made out with Finn while she was still dating Quinn. One time she had initiated it. The second Finn did, tricking her to rejoin glee after finding out Quinn was pregnant. She also knew that Quinn was right about Finn's intellect. On more than one occasion he made up words and didn't know English words Mr. Shue would sometimes say in glee. Let alone Spanish. He reminded her of a male version of Brittany at times.

"So cheer up, I'm sure in no time you'll trick another guy into puppy love," Quinn responded. The cheerleader began to stand, feeling she succeeded in helping the brunette get over her now ex-boyfriend.

"It's more than that," Rachel mumbled.

Quinn let out a sigh and sat back down. "What do you mean it's more than that?"

"Finn wasn't just my boyfriend… He was my friend."

"Point being?"

"Finn was my only friend."

Quinn raised her hand pretending to swat something away.

"You know it's true. I mean I thought I had at least a few friends in glee, but what happened at sectionals only confirmed that I don't. You all don't like me. You simply put up with me because we need twelve people and my voice."

Quinn couldn't argue with her there. It was true no one in glee could stand the small brunette. She had to have all the solo's and would have a hissy fit when she didn't. Her storm outs didn't affect anyone in the club anymore. "Why did you join glee?"

"To be part of something special," Rachel replied turning her attention back to the piano.

"What makes glee special?"

"Glee allows us to sing with other people who also appreciate music."

Quinn just looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"Ok it allows other people to appreciate my singing, and is a competition which makes singing so much more rewarding. It's also nice to have other people being at the bottom with me. It gets lonely."

"Sounds like you're lonely regardless," Quinn pointed out.

"Have you always been this insightful?" Rachel asked.

"Well I am an honors student. There's a side to me I let people see, and another that I keep to myself. It gets lonely at the bottom, even if there are other's there with you. But it also gets lonely at the top. Maybe you should consider changing how you approach glee. The Rachel that had the girls come together and have our football boyfriends stand up to Karofsky is a more likeable person. Than the Rachel that only cares that her singing voice is heard. We know you have a good voice, but there are eleven, well more like ten other people who have good voices too."

Rachel didn't say anything to the cheerleader's comment. Quinn took it as her cue to leave the diva with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right guys. Your all –" Mr. Shue started while making his way to the piano, before being interrupted by the diva.

"Mr. Shue, if I may?" Rachel interrupted raising her hand, just like she did on a weekly basis in glee.

The Spanish teacher rolled his eyes, sighing as he motioned for Rachel to take her place in front of her peers. She got up in front of the group.

"Thank you," she said over her shoulder to the teacher. "I just have two things I'd like to say to my fellow glee club members. First I'd like to apologize for my behavior last week. This is a group; everyone deserves to have their voices heard, or see their moves seen. It was over the top and irrational, and I hope you will forgive me. I know I have a tendency to overact on a regular basis, but I hope you all can forgive me. This brings me to the second item. I would like to congratulate Quinn, Sam and Santana for their amazing singing voices which helped us win sectionals." Rachel began applauding her glee mates, and the rest her peers joined in. Clapping, and cheering for their teammates and their recent win.

When the cheering died down Rachel added, "And let's not forget Brittany and Mike, with their amazing dance number." The brunette again applauded, with her teammates joining in.

Rachel waited for the cheering to die down again. "Thank you," was all the diva added before taking her seat. The club was taken aback by the diva's actions. They didn't expect an apology; then to acknowledge the other members of the glee club, and their performances, especially Santana's. After expressing her appreciation the members thought the small girl had some sort of catch. They were not expecting her to go sit down after congratulating her team mates.

Santana was the first to speak once Rachel took her seat. "What is your angle Treasure Trail?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked from her seat.

"Why you all of a sudden acting all nice?" Mercedes answered for the Latina.

"We're a team. I can't congratulate our teammates who sang and danced their butts off at sectionals."

"Well before you were refusing to sing because you didn't have a solo. Then refused to be on stage with Finn because he had sex with Santana," Artie added.

"I did, but things happen. It was exhilarating to have won without my talent."

"Yea right," Santana mumbled turning her attention back to the front of the room.

Rachel remained quiet throughout the rest of the meeting. She completely checked out. She had tried to do something different and nice, and it was thrown back in her face. She figured what's the point in trying. Trying to make friends and trying to be special and trying to get the solos in glee. She didn't know what the glee assignment was, or know glee was over until she saw the kids around her start to get up.

"Hey Rach," Finn said standing in front of the small brunette.

"Finn," Rachel said crossing her arms. She didn't bother getting up. All of the members were gone with the exception of Mr. Shue. Who was standing next to the piano speaking with Quinn.

"Hey I was wondering. Why you were being so nice to Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Mike, and Santana?"

"I have to have a reason. I can't just be nice."

"Well I know you Rachel. You never do anything just to be nice. I mean we threw the duets completion so Sam would win, so he'd stay in glee. Your real motive was to have his talent so we can win."

Rachel stood up at this point feeling rage going through her body. "You don't think people change Finn? No one believes me for doing something nice for once. God forbid Rachel Berry be nice to someone without wanting something in return. You know what I have to say to you Finn. Fuck you." Rachel grabbed her bag and stormed out of the choir room.

Finn has never heard Rachel swear before. She has also told him on more than one occasion to watch his mouth. Saying something about swearing being rude and a sign of not being smart, or something like that. Finn was still standing in shock from Rachel's outburst.

* * *

"Rachel!" a voice called to the brunette.

Rachel was continuing her storm out of McKinley High. She didn't want to see who was following her; she was so angry and hurt. She thought the voice belonged to either Finn or Mr. Shue. They being the only ones who have ever followed her. She didn't notice the voice had a higher pitch. Rachel was finally out of the school and started to walk home.

"Rachel!" the voice said again. This time it was right behind her grabbing her shoulder.

"WHAT?" Rachel yelled turning around. She scared the person behind her. Rachel was surprised to see who it was.

"No need to yell," the cheerleader responded.

"Quinn? I'm sorry. I thought you were Finn," Rachel replied looking down.

"Finn is still standing in the choir room like an idiot. So is Mr. Shue. He didn't hear the whole conversation just the 'fuck you.' I think he's trying to figure out if you need to see Figgins or Ms. Pillsbery-Howell. Have you ever swore before?"

"No. I think its rude, and those who do normally are lacking intellect and clearly need to broaden their vocabulary."

Quinn nodded at Rachel's thought out response.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"All of it. Including the part about you throwing the duets completion. So you two purposely choose that offense song."

"Yes. I have a good voice, and once I start singing I can't just go sharp. Also everyone would've known that it was intentional. The song was a little more subtle. We needed Sam. He's been a good addition to the group. I'm serious Quinn. You two were amazing at sectionals. You both have good voices and complement each other real well. Initially getting Sam to stay in glee was selfish I will admit. But now that he's here he's been real good for the group."

Quinn didn't say anything in response to Rachel's rant. Instead she did something that took the diva by surprise. The cheerleader wrapped her arms around Rachel pulling her into a hug. Rachel stiffened at the contact waiting for the cheerleader to let go. When the cheerleader realized what she was doing and the small brunette didn't reciprocate she let go.

"Sorry Rachel. I don't know what came over me. I guess I've taken a step back the past few days seeing a different Rachel Berry. I could tell what you were doing in glee today was genuine. I know part of it was because of what I had said to you. You're trying to change to make some friends. I commend you for your effort. Also I just want to say thank you. Even though you might have been selfish before, but going to Breadsticks with Sam was probably the best thing to have happened to me this year. He's sweet, caring, and patient. He's also smarter than both Puck and Finn."

"It's ok. Thank you for believing me. You're about the only person who does. And you're welcome. I guess I'll see you around," Rachel replied. The brunette lowered her gaze and turned to start her walk home.

"Rachel wait," Quinn said reaching for the diva.

"Yea."

"Here," the cheerleader quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the brunette.

"What's this?" Rachel asked gesturing to the piece of paper.

"I can tell you're not yourself. I did notice you were quiet during glee after your thank you. By the way Mr. Shue didn't give us an assignment this week. He wanted to give us a break. As much as I loved being the cause of your misery, it doesn't feel satisfying anymore. Your hurting, and I don't know if you're capable of hurting yourself. If you do, I beg you to call me. I promise what is discussed will stay between you and me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't know. I just do. I know from our history you have no reason to believe me or trust me. I'm just trying to do what is right. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least try."

Rachel slowly took the piece of paper looking at the numbers. "How do I know this is your real number?"

"Call me right now, before you leave if you want," Quinn reached in her bag and pulled out her phone.

Rachel took out hers and dialed the number. Quinn's phone started buzzing and she held it up for Rachel to see the number on the screen. It was her cell phone number. "Satisfied?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. You seem like the last person in the world to care about what happens to me. If anything I'd think you'd be happy if I was gone," Rachel replied putting her phone back in her bag.

"If you don't want to see that I care, look at it from a mean perspective. If you were gone who would I get to tease every day?"

"Not me. And even if I was gone do you really think anyone would care? If anything, you all would only care that you didn't have my talent anymore. I'm a human punching bag Quinn. A person can only take so much. Why do you think I stood up for Kurt, because it was getting bad. I was afraid for him. No one is afraid for me, because I just keep going about my dream." Tears were burning Rachel's eyes. She crumbled up the piece of paper in her hand and threw it at Quinn before storming off.

Quinn stood there watching the small brunette walk awake. She was feeling guilty for the cruelty she has continued to put Rachel through. Even after being at the bottom with her, she reverted back to her old ways. Quinn picked up the piece of paper to throw out, but she wasn't too concerned. Rachel technically had her number, and Quinn had hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had left the blonde cheerleader in such a hurry, that she didn't even know where she was. She was near the park, which was about a mile away from her house. Rachel couldn't believe she was so far away from her house. She took out her phone to check the time. When she checked for the time she saw she had a text message. Opening it she saw:

**Hey Rachel, it's Quinn. I want to apologize for the last comment I made. It was out of line. I stand by wat I said. Everything will stay between us. Plz call or txt me anytime if you need anything.**

The diva was about to ask the cheerleader how she got her number but remembered she had called Quinn. She didn't know what to say, so she decided to ignore it. She sent out a text to someone else instead.

**Hey you busy?**

Rachel decided to take a seat at one of the picnic tables waiting for the response. She didn't want to go all the way home and have to turn around.

**Homework, but I could use a break. Wat's up?**

The diva smiled at the response.

**Meet me at the café?**

Rachel stood up and started to make her way out of the park.

**BTI 10**.

Once at the exit instead of turning left to go home, Rachel went right to meet with the only person she remotely considers her friend.

* * *

Rachel ordered herself a latte and took a seat at one of the tables waiting. She thought about doing some homework until her guest arrived, but when she was about to he walked through the door. He was still wearing the grey pants, and navy blue blazer with matching tie; that made up the Dalton Academy uniform.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt said walking over to Rachel. Rachel stood giving him a hug.

"Hey Kurt. How has school been since your victory?"

"Oh my god, amazing. People are practically bowing at our feet. It was a tie, but there is no other group I'd rather tie with. How is McKinley treating you?"

Rachel diverted her eyes. This is why she wanted to talk to Kurt. She was back to being completely alone.

"That bad?" Kurt asked.

"It's still bad. Still getting slushied and glee is still at the bottom. No surprise, I'm not sure that will every change even if we go to New York."

"What else is going on? You and Finn still fighting about the Santana thing?"

"Finn must not have told you. We broke up; actually he broke up with me?"

"What happened?" Kurt asked taking Rachel's hand.

"When we were fighting about what happened with Santana, Puck was the only one that actually came to my side. Well I sorta made out with him. When Finn and I made up, I told him because I didn't want there to be anymore secrets. Which according to Quinn he's being a hypocrite," Rachel said to turn the guilt.

"Quinn said that? How is Finn being a hypocrite, you mean he cheated on you or something?"

"Not me, but Quinn."

"Really? Do tell," Kurt asked leaning forward placing his chin on his hands.

"Well when Finn was still dating Quinn I had seduced him once. I was helping him run scales. Then we made out a little bit, and he made his 'I'm going to come face' and ran out -"

"Wait going to come face?"

"Yes. I didn't know it at the time, but after dating Finn over the summer I learned his quirks. One of which he has a tendency to get excited very easily, from simply making out. It doesn't take him long to reach his climax, and when he does he makes this really weird 'O' face. It's actually kind of sad."

Kurt was laughing from his spot. "Oh god that's so embarrassing."

"Don't you dare tell him I told you that. He will kill me. What is discussed today is to stay between us ok?"

Kurt looked into Rachel's chocolate eyes, seeing the sadness and longing. "Ok, please continue."

"Ok. The other time was after I quit glee to do Cabaret. Finn took me out on a date, and pretty much seduced me. We had kissed and everything. Then first day back you told me that Quinn was pregnant. Finn used me to rejoin glee. I don't know his entire motives but he lied and cheated to get me back there. Now I don't want to be there anymore."

"Why? Is it because you didn't get the solo?"

A tear rolled down Rachel's face. The one person she thought she could talk to treated her just like the other members. Well with the exception of Quinn, which is really odd in her opinion. "No. I was actually really happy when we won without the need of my voice. It was refreshing. And come on. Quinn and Sam were adorable."

"They were I'll admit. So what is the real reason you want to quit glee."

"They all hate me. At least before I had Finn, I had one person that liked having me around. Now no one, I'm completely alone Kurt. I don't know how much more I can take." Rachel looked down at her hands as the tears began to flow.

Kurt watched the tears flow down Rachel's face. He knew that feeling of loneliness all too well. He may not have had a boyfriend but he at least still had friends in the club. He used to be one of the people that would moan and groan when Rachel opened her mouth. Thing started to change after the duet competition. When they sang together, and when Rachel had the girlfriends meeting. He found out about it later thru Santana. Now after leaving she had actually helped Kurt with his new glee club. They developed a small friendship based on their past sorrows.

Kurt reached over taking both of Rachel's hands in his. "Rachel? What do you mean by you don't know how much more you can take?"

Rachel didn't answer. She shook her head because she didn't want to answer the question. She feels like no matter what she did she was wrong. She just wanted to give up, she was tired of fighting.

"Rachel look at me," Kurt demanded. Rachel looked up making eye contact. "Are you planning on hurting yourself?"

Rachel took a deep breath and shrugged at the response.

"Rachel you are not alone."

"Yes I am Kurt."

"_NO_ you are not. You have me. I am here right now sitting in front of you; talking to you, holding your hands. I know you were the one that had the football boys stand up to Karofsky for me. You helped me when I was walking in fear every day. Now it is my turn to help you. I am here Rachel. I promised everything will stay between you and me, and I keep my promises. Now I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Rachel whispered.

"Promise me you will not hurt yourself. If you get any inkling, you call me or the therapist you see."

Rachel nodded in response. "You know you're the second person to say that to me today."

"Oh yea who was the first?"

Rachel took out her phone and opened the text Quinn had sent her earlier. Kurt read it and was a bit surprised by the words on the screen. "So what happened between you and Quinn? I thought you two hated each other."

"First off I never hated Quinn. She made my life miserable for two years, but I never hated her. I was nothing but kind, with one exception when she joined glee. And I don't know. Something happened last week that changed her heart or something. It was like the How Grinch Stole Christmas. She saw me break down in the choir room. We had a discussion about her hating me, what happened between Finn and me, and how I could make friends. She admitted to not hating me, called Finn a hypocrite, and pointed out how I'm like Jesse, who has come the closest to me hating."

"Yea you and Jesse were a bad combination. The spotlight was not big enough for the two of you. He also used you," Kurt pointed out.

"Exactly. I didn't want to be like him anymore. So today at glee club I congratulated Quinn, Sam and Santana for their voices. And then Brittany and Mike for their dance moves. When I was finished everyone accused me of having some sort of angle. They all accused me of wanting something. After glee Finn came up to me asking me what my angle was and I just completely lost it; Swearing and the whole nine yards. Of course I was completely oblivious to Mr. Shue and Quinn still being in the choir room. I left and guess who followed me when I stormed out… Quinn."

"Quinn? Wow she must've really had a change of heart. What happened when she caught up with you?"

"We talked about the conversation Finn and I were having because she heard the whole thing. Then she thanked me because Finn and I helped Quinn and Sam come together. Then she gave me her number, telling me if I ever need to talk, or going to hurt myself to call her. When I was doubtful she had me call her number, which is how she got mine. Still being doubtful, I accused Quinn of being someone that would be happy if I was gone."

Kurt gasped at the comment. This confirmed that Rachel had indeed been contemplating suicide.

"She then turned it around because I didn't believe she cared. She was saying she'd only miss having me around as a human punching bag. That's what she was apologizing for."

"Would you feel better if I talked to her first?"

"What?"

"I'll talk to her. She's still on talking terms with Mercedes, and I use to hang out with her when she lived with her. I'll talk to her if you want. Find out if she is being genuine or not."

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Because it's nice to have at least one person at that school who has your back," Kurt replied giving Rachel's hands a squeeze.

"Thank you Kurt. I really wish we were closer before you went to Dalton. I really miss you." Rachel stood up, extending her arms for Kurt to fill the void with a hug.

"Me too Rachel," Kurt whispered into her ear.

* * *

Rachel was finally home and was getting ready for bed. She noticed she had a message and flipped her phone open to read it.

**Kurt**

**Hey Rach. Remember ur promise to me. Remember u r luvd and tomorrow will b better. Xoxo**

Rachel smiled at the text by her gay friend.

**Thx Kurt. Good night.**

Rachel was about to lie down but decided to send one more text instead before turning off the light.

* * *

Quinn was lying in bed waiting for sleep to come. She had been worried about Rachel all day. She was afraid she was going to hurt herself. After the things she said before Rachel left, that could've been the one thing to push her over the edge. She teased and tortured Rachel because it was expected of her. Before she was pregnant and again after with her being head cheerleader again.

She didn't want to continue to make the little diva's life hell, but it was so much easier to go with the social norms. There were only one and a half years left of high school. But she kept having this fear that Rachel would be one of the people who wouldn't make it. Knowing that she could be the cause made the blonde's stomach turn in knots.

She then heard her phone go off, signally she had a message. She was expecting it to be Sam, saying good night like he had been since she put on his promise ring. She didn't expect to see:

**Rachel**

**Hey Quinn. It's Rachel. I got your msg. I am still leery about trusting u, but TY for the offer, and the apology. See u tomorrow.**

Quinn smiled at the text. She was finally able to relax and let sleep win her over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I can't believe how many people are following my story over the course of about one day. Thank you all for following, and thank you for the reviews. It helped motivate me to write this chapter sooner than I had planned. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**It was Friday. Rachel just wanted to get through the day. Yesterday was emotional. First having her glee club members complete disregard her genuine act of kindness, Finn included. Talking to Quinn about how no one would care if she were gone; followed by a heart to heart with Kurt. The small diva was drained before she even reached her locker. She just finished putting everything inside and closed the door. Then…Splash. Before Rachel had time to recover, another cold icy beverage was thrown in her face.

"Ho, ho, ho, loser," Azimio said to Rachel's face. He didn't even keep walking like he normally did after giving a slushy. Instead he just stood there and gave Karofsky a high five laughing at their victory.

Rachel removed the slushy that covered her eyes, flinging it on the floor. She looked at the two boys, she had enough. She wasn't going to cry, and she was not going to get even by throwing slushy back at them. She was going to use something they were clearly lacking…Her intelligence. "Wow Azimio. That was so original. Bravo," the diva clapped her hands.

The two boys stopped laughing looking at the small girl in disbelief and confusion.

Rachel stopped clapping. She pointed at the jock. "You know Azimio. I find it very interesting that you seem to get off on throwing slushies at myself, as well as the rest of the glee club members especially the girls…" Rachel paused for dramatic effect. She placed her finger to her lips before continuing. "This makes one wonder. Why would a football jock, supposed star, get his rocks off by bullying small helpless girls such as myself. One theory you get treated like shit at home…" Rachel paused again before waving her hand, "No that can't be it. You feel threatened by powerful women…"

The dark football player clenched his jaw at the comment. Rachel noticed his reaction; she knew she was hitting a nerve.

"Ah now we are getting somewhere," she teased. "You feel threatened by powerful woman. A woman that can stand on her own and doesn't need a man. So when a man feels less powerful than his woman or any woman. He may try to overcompensate. We tend to see this with guys who buy those long muscle cars. And we know what they say about those men." Rachel held up her pinky finger to indicate what she was referring to.

Rachel was so caught up in getting back at the boys she hadn't noticed the crowd that formed around them. She finally noticed when she heard the crowd laugh at the comment, including Karofsky. Azimio hit his friend to make him stop. Karofsky's reaction made Rachel turn to him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Karofsky." Rachel spat. The jock immediately stopped laughing and stared at the diva. "Let's see, you don't get your rocks off like Azimio does on making woman feel like shit. You have this overdriving need to make them feel less, because you are less than them…" Again Rachel paused watching Karofsky's reaction. His jaw was also clenched and so were his fists. To be on the safe side the diva took a step back.

"Do you know the number one reason behind homophobic behavior?" Rachel asked the closeted jock. He continued to stare at the diva, and gave his head a small shake. "No? Well then I will tell you. The number one reason a person acts homophobic is because the person is gay and waaaaay in the closet. They over compensate their hatred towards gays to hide who they really are. Don't think I didn't notice the extra attention and fear you gave Kurt."

Karofsky was about to lunge at the girl but Azimio slapped his chest making him stop. "Dude she's full of shit," he said.

"Am I now? You both should know I am the daughter of two gay dads. So I have spent sixteen years around gay men. Ever heard of gaydar? We all knew Kurt was without it. But with Karofsky's over the top homophobia towards him as well as all the male glee members, is making it go ballistic." Rachel turned her attention back to the other jock. "Speaking of the glee boys, now why do you have to beef with them? We already touched a little bit into Karofsky's, but yours is just plain and simple. Jealousy."

Azimio scoffed a laugh. "Why in the hell would I be jealous of those cocksuckers?"

Karofsky gave his friend a high five.

"It's simple. In a year and a half we are going to graduate." Rachel paused to think about the truth in that comment. "Well… we as in glee will graduate in a year and a half, you, maybe not so much." The crowd chuckled again at the comment. Rachel waved her hand to get to her point. "Anyways, you two will go to the local state school, maybe on a football scholarship. If you're even that lucky, so don't hold your breath. You will spend your first year studying Alcohol 101-"

"Whoa they actually teach that?" a random by standard asked.

Rachel turned her attention to the person. "No." She didn't even bother explaining what she meant. "Anyways… you'll both drink through your entire first year, which will cause you to lose everything and crawl back home to mommy and daddy. Where you either will be pumping gas or working at McDonalds until you die. Now…" Rachel said lifting her pointer finger. "The twelve members of new directions will all go off to college. A majority of us will go out of state. And we will actually do something more with our lives. You will someday see us on TV. We will actually do something with our lives and be successful; because we have talent and have more intelligence than both of you. In fact, each member of glee has more intelligence than you two combined…Including Brittany."

The crowd laughed and gasped. Everyone knew that Brittany was probably the dumbest person in McKinley. The fact she said that the blonde cheerleader was smarter than them was something they couldn't believe she said.

"You see, no matter how many slushies you throw you will never win. You are in your prime now, once High school ends, and so will the both of you. You," Rachel pointed at Azimio, "Will never have a girl compliment you on your performance. And you," the diva pointed to the other jock, "Will forever be internally tortured for your inability to come out. Which means you'll have the same problem as Azimio but times two." Rachel held up two fingers and walked away.

The crowd parted like the red sea to let her through. She felt satisfied with what she did. She knew there was potential to be back lash, but she didn't expect this.

Rachel had reached the outside of Coach Sylvester's office when she was tackled to the floor. Her attacker turned her over so she could see the jock on top of her.

"You fucking bitch," Karofsky yelled slapping her with the back of his hand. "I will show you, that you are wrong."

Rachel tried hitting the jock twice her size in every way. He subdued her attempt by pinning her hands above her head with one hand. He used the other one to sneak under Rachel's skirt. He pulled roughly at Rachel's panties ripping them. The diva began screaming, repeatedly yelling help.

Suddenly the jock was no longer on top of her. Rachel didn't know what happened. Next thing she knew she was crying into the chest of someone wearing a red, white and black uniform. With their arms safely wrapped around her.

* * *

Sue Sylvester was in her office. Quinn had stopped by to talk routine ideas. Becky was sitting near the window looking out for any possible spies. Becky jumped when she saw something big and red tackle something small and yellow with some weird green. The other two women jumped when they heard the thud right outside the door.

"Becky?" Sue asked standing to the window.

"Coach I don't know what happened. Some jock tackled someone," Becky responded.

Quinn got up from her seat and joined her coach at the window. "That looks like Karofsky."

"Outstanding. I finally got him." The coach responded pushing the blonde cheerleader aside.

Sue pulled the door open abruptly and reached down pulling the jock off of his victim. He was about to swing at whoever pulled him off the diva but froze when he saw who it was. "David Karofsky. I got you now," Sue said inches away from his face. She turned her head to get the attention from the cheerleader in her office. "Becky get my blow horn."

The small cheerleader eagerly did as she was told. Sue turned pinning the jock up against the wall. She placed one hand across his chest, and used the other one to get the blow horn. "LISTEN UP!" she yelled into the device. She waited until every student stopped their movements. "EVERYONE IN THIS HALLWAY IS TO REPORT TO FIGGINS IMMEDIATELY. IF YOU DO NOT I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE EXPELLED AND CHARGED WITH AIDING IN A CRIMINAL ACT!"

The students began running to the principal's office as they were told. Sue handed the blow horn back to Becky. "You Jewfro," Sue said pointing to Jacob. He was holding in his hands a video camera making his way to Figgins as he was told.

"Me?" he cracked stopping in his tracks.

"Yes. Here. Now." The cheerleader coach said. "Did you film the incident?"

Jacob could only nod in response.

"From when did you start filming?"

Jacob did not respond at first looking down at the device in his hand.

"Becky," Sue said without taking her eyes off the boy.

Becky went over and grabbed the camera. She has spent so much time with the coach she didn't always need direction on what she should do. Once the camera was out of Jacob's grasp Sue grabbed the boy and pinned him up against the wall next to Karofsky. The act scared Jacob into telling.

"Since the beginning," he said throwing up his hands.

Sue finally turned her attention to victim that was still on the floor.

* * *

Quinn had followed her coach out of her office. She was surprised at the strength her coach had. Karofsky was by no means small. The shock of her coach's strength immediately disappeared when she saw who the jock was on.

Lying on the floor with a red mark on her face and ripped panties was Rachel. Quinn immediately knelt down next to the small girl pulling her into her embrace. Rachel didn't fight her; she just let the blonde hold her as she cried.

Quinn didn't look at the commotion going on around her, and the small diva. But she listened to every word that was said. She was surprised at her coach. She stood up for a member of the glee club, and was protecting the safety of this one student.

* * *

"Quinn?" Sue said in a calming voice.

The blonde cheerleader looked at her coach. Sue was able to see some of the victim in Quinn's arms. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a black skirt. Just underneath the hem, Sue saw some white material that looked ragged. The brunette was crying into the cheerleader's chest. The coach's heart sank at the sight.

"Quinn who is it?" Sue finally asked.

Quinn felt Rachel stiffen when asked who she was. Quinn began rubbing Rachel's back trying to console her. Quinn shook her head. "She's too scared right now coach. She doesn't want me to say her name."

"It's ok Quinn. We have evidence, and witnesses. Some sick witnesses," Sue pushed her elbow into Jacob with her comment.

Jacob yelled from fear. "Rachel Berry!"

Sue's expression want completely blank. She turned and looked at the girl still crying in Quinn's arms. Quinn nodded in response. "When she is ready, bring her to Figgins."

Quinn nodded as her coach dragged the two boys down the hall. Becky followed suit with the camera in her hand. Karofsky shot one more look back towards the two girls. Quinn shot one back, which threatened his very existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter for you all. Thank you for the reviews. I know you didn't like how Karofsky reacted, sorry, but I promise you it has a positive result for Rachel. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**"Rachel?" Quinn asked in a calming voice.

The diva slowly pulled away from the cheerleader. She kept her eyes on the clothes, taking in the cheerleader uniform. When she was less than arm's length she saw the tears spot on the chest of the uniform. Rachel diverted her eyes down, and saw the uniform had some green coloring on it. Rachel lowered her head down more to look at her own cloths. The color matched. The diva felt guilty for having ruined the uniform.

"Rachel?" the cheerleader asked again.

The diva slowly brought her gaze up to see who had saved her. "Quinn?"

The cheerleader nodded again. "You ok?" she asked slowly raising her hand to the right side of Rachel's face. It was red and swollen.

Rachel nodded in response, "I am now."

"Does anything hurt?"

Rachel shook her head.

"You sure?"

Rachel nodded.

The cheerleader applied a little pressure to the side of Rachel's face. The diva flinched at the contact. "Let me look," Quinn said pulling Rachel farther away

Rachel looked at Quinn with confusion. "What are you doing?"

Quinn had finished looking at Rachel's arms. "I'm assessing you for other injuries."

The cheerleader placed her hands on the diva's stomach causing her to flinch. "Did I hurt you?"

Rachel shook her head. Quinn just stared into the eyes of a petite girl. "You didn't hurt me Quinn. I just… I just got scared."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Quinn replied.

"Where did you learn first aid?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eye saw the ripped material poking out underneath the diva's skirt. The cheerleader quickly diverted her eyes to the diva's legs. "If someone falls Coach Sylvester expects them to get back up and push through the pain. Well there was one time she demanded that of one of her cheerleaders to get back up and she had a broken ankle. She still made the girl perform thinking she was faking. I heard it was pretty bad and there was a lawsuit threatened and everything. So coach negotiated with the family and Figgins to prevent the lawsuit. As well as stop it from happening again that she'd have someone who is medically trained to assess all injuries. She just neglected to mention that it would be the head cheerleader."

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure. If you mess up then you're responsible for their injury."

Quinn nodded. She reached Rachel's knees and applied a little bit of pressure. Rachel flinched, "Ouch."

"Sorry. Looks like you hit your kneecaps on the way down." Rachel's knees were red and warm to the touch. Quinn continued down Rachel's legs ending at her feet. "Doesn't look like anything is broken, which is good. Just bruised, you'll probably see bruising start tomorrow. Come on let's get you to the nurse's office and put some ice on your knees and face."

Rachel nodded. Quinn stood up and grasped Rachel's hands. In one swift motion the cheerleader had the diva standing. The quick motion of the stand caused a sharp pain to shoot through Rachel's knees. She wrapped her arms around the cheerleader's neck to steady herself.

"You ok?" Quinn whispered.

"Yea. I just didn't know how much injuring your kneecaps hurt."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know. I can try." Rachel let go of Quinn turning trying to walk. She limped a step and immediately fought back tears.

Quinn noticed the diva was hurting. She removed her cheerio's coat and wrapped it around Rachel's waist. In one sift motion; the cheerleader was holding the small diva in her arms. Much like a groom did to the bride when carrying her into their home. It took Rachel a moment to realize the blonde cheerleader had picked her up and was carrying her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"You're hurting. And from that one step I can tell you're hurting a lot. It's gonna be a long walk to the nurse's office."

"Quinn I'm fine."

"No Rachel you are not. You were tackled by a football jock that is twice your size. Then he almost raped you with over a dozen witnesses. One of which was taping the whole thing." Quinn replied starting her walk to the nurse's office.

The color in Rachel's face disappeared when she was told about the audience. "What? People saw what he was doing, and did nothing?"

Quinn's eyes started to sting. "Yes. But Coach Sylvester, Becky and I intervened."

"My knight in shining armor," Rachel whispered resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

They had reached Figgins office. Rachel saw a bunch of students standing just outside the office. They were all standing in line waiting. Becky was in front facing them, keeping them in line. Rachel recognized the first two people at the front of the line. It was Azimio and Jacob. In Figgins office Rachel caught a glimpse of many people.

Figgins was sitting at his desk. Coach Beiste was on his left. Sitting on the couch was Mr. Shuster along with two police officers. Coach Sylvester had her back to the windows standing next to a television facing the group. They were all looking at one of the chairs containing her attacker.

The door opened and Artie wheeled himself out of the principal's office.

"Quinn wait," Rachel said to the blonde who was turning right to get to the nurse.

"What?"

"I need to go in there first," Rachel said nudging her head towards Figgins office.

"You sure?"

"Yes. This all has to do with me. I need to tell my side."

Quinn nodded and made her way towards the principal's office. As she got closer she could hear the people whisper and make a commotion. Becky turned and saw her fellow cheerio holding the small singer. "Quinn," Becky said with a big smile.

"Becky. Rachel needs to talk to coach."

Becky turned and knocked on the window, waiting for her idol to give her permission. Sue turned and saw the blonde cheerio walking towards the office with the diva in her arms. She gave a small nod. Becky opened the door allowing Quinn to enter the office. Mr. Shuster immediately got off the couch followed by the two police officers. Quinn walked over to the couch. She started to lower Rachel, but she tightened her grip.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to," Quinn whispered. She lowered the diva to the couch. Rachel had taken up half the couch and turned so she was sitting on the couch not lying. Quinn sat down next her fellow glee member.

"Miss Berry. Thank you for joining us. I was just about to show the video containing what happened to you. Now I haven't looked at it yet, but if you at any point need to leave. I think we will understand," Sue said to the small diva.

Rachel nodded in response.

Sue pressed the button on the video camera. The screen started with a view of Rachel from behind. She was placing putting a bag in her locker, getting what she needed for the first few classes. She closed the locker then she was slushied by Karofsky and Azimio. Rachel went on her little rant about the boys, why they act the way they do. When the crowd laughed the camera panned around, taking in the faces of all the people standing around the confrontation.

Quinn chuckled at the comments were made towards the two jocks. She turned to Rachel and placed her hand on the diva's knee. A small smile emerged from the diva's lips, looking at the cheerleader next to her.

The two turned their attention back to the television in time to see Rachel turning away. The camera did a close up on Rachel's ass as she walked away. The camera continued to follow the diva, by pushing through the people standing around. Then Karofsky entered the shot tackling the small diva to the ground. The camera movement got erratic as it picked up pace to see what was going on in front of the cheerleader's coach's office.

The camera stopped moving catching the jock on top of the diva, facing her attacker. 'You fucking bitch' was heard follow by a slap. Rachel tensed at what she heard for the second time, and grabbed Quinn's arm hiding her face into the cheerleader's shoulder. Quinn reached over with her other hand, placing it on the small hands on her arm. The cheerleader couldn't take her eyes off the TV, seeing the jock reach under the diva's skirt. Quinn was clenching her jaw and holding on to Rachel keeping herself from lunging at the jock sitting across from them.

The camera followed Karofsky being pulled off the small diva by Coach Sylvester then the screen went black.

"Rachel?" Mr. Shuster said sitting down on the other side of Quinn. "You ok?"

Rachel didn't respond to her teacher. She was shaking from having to witness her attack for a second time. Quinn responded for the diva by shaking her head.

"That's enough. Mr. Karofsky you are here by expelled from McKinley. We will not tolerate violence at this school." Principal Figgins finally spoke.

Karofsky opened his mouth to retaliate but nothing came out. He knew there was no way he could fight the tape. Figgins nodded to the police officers. They walked over to Karofsky grabbing him by the arms lifting him up to stand. "Am I under arrest?" he asked as they made their way to the door.

"You have the right to remain silent…" one of the officers started as the door closed behind them.

"He wasn't in cuffs but it'll do," Sue said turning her attention back to Figgins.

"Miss Berry your parents have been called, they should be here soon," Principal Figgins told the diva.

Rachel nodded in response.

"I'll take Rachel to the nurse's office until they get here," Quinn suggested to the group.

"Let me help," the Spanish teacher suggested. Rachel's grip tightened.

"It's ok Mr. Shue I've got it. Maybe you can get Rachel's extra clothes from her locker."

Figgins reached in his desk and pulled out a ring of keys for the teacher. The Spanish teacher went and grabbed the keys before opening the door for the cheerleader. The blonde scooped the diva up carrying her to the nurse's office. Hearing whispering as she passed the line of students waiting their fate.

* * *

Quinn placed the diva on the bed in the nurse's office. The nurse was grabbing three bags of ice for the diva. Rachel didn't let go of the cheerleader.

"Rachel it's ok. You're safe," Quinn said slowly prying the diva off. She continued to hold Rachel's hand.

Then nurse came over and handed the ice bags to the cheerleader. "Thanks," Quinn said.

Quinn carefully placed two of the ice packs on Rachel's knees. The last one she held on the diva's face. Rachel let the cheerleader take care of her. She was too scared and in pain to fight the blonde. Mr. Shuster came back holding a bag in his hand for the diva.

"Here you go Rachel," he said handing the bag to Quinn.

"Thanks Mr. Shue," Rachel mumbled.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Quinn can I talk to you for a sec," the teacher asked.

The cheerleader nodded. "I'll be right back," she whispered to the diva, giving her hand a squeeze. Rachel nodded, replacing Quinn's hand with her own to hold on to the ice pack that was on her face.

Quinn followed her Spanish teacher just outside the nurse's office.

"What's going on Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on with Rachel? I mean glee yesterday with the thank you. She was completely quiet throughout the entire meeting, the swearing and now this. What is going on?" Mr. Shuster asked again.

"Finn broke up with Rachel."

"When did this happen?"

"Last week."

"She'll find someone else," the teacher tried to reassure.

"She confided in me Mr. Shue. There is more going on than just a broken heart."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you Mr. Shue, I promised to keep our conversations between us."

"Do you think she'd hurt herself? Because if she is you need to tell me."

"I don't know Mr. Shue. I'm actually afraid for her," Quinn replied stealing a glance at the diva. "But if I see any signs I promise to act. Right now she just seems lonely."

"I see. I'm gonna hold an emergency glee meeting after school today."

"Ok Mr. Shue. I'll be there, but I'm going to stay here until her dads get here."

"That's a good idea, I'm sure Principal Figgins or Coach Sylvester will get you a pass." Mr. Shuster placed a reassuring hand on the cheerleader's shoulder before leaving her.

Quinn walked back into the nurse's office and sat on the cot Rachel was lying on.

"What did Mr. Shue want?" she asked not making eye contact.

"He was concerned about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth," the cheerleader replied.

Rachel slowly nodded in response. "I thought you said our conversations will stay between us."

"I did, and I kept my promise. I told him that you are now single, and you confided in me. No details but enough. He's bound to find out about you and Finn breaking up soon enough. He's calling an emergency glee meeting today."

"What for?"

"I don't know. But I think to stomp any rumors before they're spread about what happened to you."

Rachel nodded again in response. A chill went through the diva. She still had on the clothes that were covered in slushy and ice over parts of her.

"Rachel you need to get out of those clothes." The cheerleader stood picking up the bag containing Rachel's extra clothes.

Quinn extended her hand for Rachel to take. The diva took off the ice and took the extended hand making her way to the bathroom. Quinn grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the sink. Rachel sat down and allowed Quinn to deslushy her hair and face. Quinn's touch was gentle. Rachel never had someone help her before. She closed her eyes letting the cheerleader work.

"All done," Quinn said softly.

Rachel sat up. "Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you so you can get changed." Quinn stepped out of the bathroom.

Rachel rummaged through the bag. She had the usual outfit, a sweater and a skirt. But she also had her gym outfit; a pair of sweatpants, t-shirt and sweatshirt. Rachel took off her skirt, finally seeing the remaining material of her panties. She didn't bring an extra pair. Tossing the material in the trash Rachel decided to put on her gym outfit. She didn't want any part of her exposed.

Quinn was surprised at the outfit Rachel was wearing when she opened the door. The only time she had seen Rachel wear pants was when she was wearing that heinous blue suit. Before Rachel could go back to the bed two men arrived to the office.

"Rachel!" a bald headed man with glasses exclaimed wrapping his arms around the diva.

"Dad," Rachel said in his embrace. Rachel let got and turned her attention to a big black man. "Daddy," Rachel said wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh sweetie you ok?" he said pulling away seeing her face was red. "Oh my god. Where is the son-"

"Daddy its ok, he's gone. Please can you just take me home," Rachel interrupted. She didn't want to spend another moment in the school.

"Of course sweetheart," the bald man said, taking her bag. "But first we have a few stops to make."

Rachel nodded knowing what he was referring to. They were protective of Rachel, so first she'd make a stop at the doctor's office and get assessed again. Then make a stop by the psychiatrist's office for an emergency session. The two men started to guide their daughter to the door. "Wait," Rachel said stopping in her tracks.

The diva turned around and walked towards the cheerleader. "Thank you Quinn, for everything," Rachel said before wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Quinn reciprocated whispering, "You don't have to thank me. It's what friends do."

Rachel pulled away to look at the cheerleader with tears in her eyes, "Friends?"

"Friends," Quinn said again smiling.

Rachel turned and left with her fathers. The day started out frightening, but ended on a more positive note.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was walking into the choir room for the emergency glee meeting.

"Quinn. Good now we're all here," Mr. Shuster said to the members.

"No we're not Mr. Shue. Rachel isn't here," Finn chimed in.

"That's why we're here Finn. I don't know if any of you have heard. But Rachel was attacked this morning?"

The members were all looking at each other and all started talking at once. What's, who's and when's were thrown around.

"Alright guys calm down. One at a time," Mr. Shue said holding his hands up motioning for them to calm down.

Quinn got up to stand by the teacher. "I've got it Mr. Shue," the cheerleader whispered.

The teacher nodded and extended his hand for the cheerleader to take the floor.

"I was not there for the entire event, but I know what happened. It just so happens a sick student videotaped the entire event. It started with Rachel being slushied by two jocks. Instead of just going into the closest bathroom, she stood up to them. Rachel insulted them. Then when she was finished, and gotten under their skin she just walked away. Then one of the jocks tackled Rachel to the ground in front of Coach Sylvester's office. Coach and I were the only ones that went to Rachel's aid."

"Wait you mean to tell me no one helped Rachel, and some sicko videotaped it?" Finn asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Who was it?" Puck asked standing.

"Puck sit down. There is no need for that justice has been served." Mr. Shuster said motioning for Puckerman to sit down.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"The person who attacked Rachel was expelled at arrested. The other person who slushied Rachel was suspended for a week and from all sports; which means he got kicked off the football team. And will not be allowed to join any other sport. The person who taped the incident also was suspended for a week. The people who witnessed the slushy all received detention for three days. Those who witnessed the attack all got suspended for three days plus three days of detention."

"So who was it?" Mercedes asked.

"Jacob taped it. No surprise. Azimio was the other person who slushied Rachel," Quinn answered.

"So that means Karofsky attacked Rachel," Finn whispered.

Quinn nodded. She had to give the dumb jock some credit. She saw tears starting to well up in the boy's eyes.

"Thank you Quinn," Mr. Shue said gesturing for her to sit down. "I know we've all had our disagreements with Rachel but she is one of us. We need to stick together and stand up for one another. Now more than ever Rachel is going to need us," Mr. Shue said to his students

Finn stood up and faced his peers. "Mr. Shue is right. Yesterday Rachel made an effort to reach out to us and we all shot her down. Today she stood up for herself and I bet for the rest of the club-"

"She did," Quinn interrupted.

"She loves glee. She always said being part of something special makes you special. Before we broke up she told me she had lost it and the way we won reminded her of it. Underneath her bossiness is a girl with a big heart and a dream to match."

"Finn's right," Puck said standing up.

"What do you suggest we do?" Santana asked the people standing.

"The same thing you all did for Finn and me last year. We'll sing to her. Let get know we got her back," Quinn suggested. The cheer leader turned her attention to Santana, "And lay off the nicknames."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Fine but it's not a permanently."

"Alright guys. You're assignment for the weekend is to find a song for us to perform for Rachel. We'll meet Monday after school. See what you've come up with." Mr. Shuster said dismissing his students.

Quinn was the first one out the door and on her phone. "Hey Kurt," she said when the ringing stopped.

"Oh my god Quinn," Kurt exclaimed on the other side of the phone. "I was just about to call you."

"Great minds think alike. Listen can we meet at the café? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'm on my way."

Quinn hung up the phone exiting the school with more books than she normally had.

* * *

"Quinn!" Kurt yelled giving the cheerleader a big hug.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said in the embrace.

"So…" Kurt said letting go of Quinn sitting down. "How have you been? How's glee? And what's on your mind?"

"Eager are we?"

"What? I've missed you and everyone else in glee. But in a weird way not being at McKinley has made Rachel and me closer."

"We miss you too Kurt. Well I've been good, glee's been alright. And what's on my mind is something that is going to be hard for you to hear."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm sitting down."

Quinn chuckled at her ex-glee mate's comment. "Yea it is good you're sitting down. I don't even know where to begin."

"The beginning? Or you could tell me the end and then tell me the whole story. There's the classic good news bad news. You have many options."

"How about I combine the good news bad news with starting with the end?"

"That works, so spill. I take it good news first."

"Karofsky got expelled."

Kurt slapped his mouth in disbelief. "What? You serious?"

Quinn nodded her head.

"How?"

"That brings me to the bad news and the story." Quinn took a deep breath before telling the story.

She started at the beginning with Rachel being slushied and standing up to Karofsky and Azimio. She told Kurt in detail the comments Rachel made to the boys. Kurt laughed at the comments about Azimio, but clenched his jaw at the comments made about Karofsky. The cheerleader took note of the boy's reaction but did not stop her story. She wanted to get everything out first before addressing Kurt's reactions. When Quinn told Kurt of Karofsky tackling Rachel, he put his hands on his mouth again. He was fighting tears as he heard of the assault. She had clarified that she was in Sue Sylvester's office during the entire incident until the very end when Sue intervened. Quinn explained that Jacob had filmed everything from beginning to end.

"So what happened to Azimio and Jacob and everyone else that was there?"

"Azimio was suspended for a week, and was indefinitely suspended from football and all sports. Jacob is also suspended for a week. Everyone that witnessed the slushy got three days of detention. Everyone that witnessed the assault and attempted rape are suspended for three days and three days of detention. Oh and Karofsky was also arrested."

Kurt nodded. His tormentor had finally been brought to justice; but only after attacking one of his friends. The boy diverted his eyes.

"Kurt what aren't you telling me?" Quinn asked.

"I know why Karofsky attacked Rachel. It was the same reason he threatened me," Kurt whispered.

"What Rachel said Karofsky is true isn't it? You knew about it and that is why he threatened you."

Kurt nodded. "He said he'd kill me if I told anyone. Rachel came to the conclusion on her own and told a majority of the student population."

"How did you find out?"

Kurt looked down at his hands. Quinn reached across taking them into hers. "He can't hurt you."

Kurt moved closer to Quinn, placing himself next to her ear. "He kissed me," he whispered as quiet as he could.

The cheerleader's mouth dropped. Kurt pulled away seeing the cheerleader's reaction. "What is said stays between us," he said with a stern look.

"I promise."

"Good now change of topic. I wanted to talk to you about Rachel."

"Ok…"

"What made your attitude towards her change?"

The blonde cheerleader diverted her eyes. She was trying to think of how to put the words together. "I saw a different Rachel last week. I saw a lonely Rachel. Yesterday I saw a severely depressed Rachel. And today…" Quinn choked back tears. "Today I saw a broken Rachel."

"You're feeling guilty?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm scared for her Kurt, much like she was for you."

Kurt nodded, taking in what the cheerleader was telling him. "It's sad that sometimes we don't see the real person or care until something bad happens."

"I know what you're saying. That seems to be how Rachel works. She came to my aid when I was at a low last year from my baby drama. She came to your aid this year when Karofsky was threatening you. It's about time someone came to hers. When she's not focused on winning all the time she can be a likable person."

"I agree. What's next?"

"We need to show Rachel that we are here for her. We're going to do a number for her in glee. Just like you all did for me."

"I want to be part of it."

Quinn smiled, "Good because without Rachel, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

"Can I help you?" Rachel's bald father asked.

Quinn was standing in front of Rachel's home. "Yes. Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray. I was in the nurse's office with Rachel earlier today. I know how much Rachel prides herself of her perfect record and her grades. So took the liberty of getting Rachel's assignments, and notes that she missed today."

The man smiled at the cheerleader. "That was very sweet of you. Come in," he said moving away from the door.

Quinn walked in, nodding "Thank you," as the door was shut behind her.

"Rachel is in her room," he said pointing up the stairs.

"How is she doing?"

"Few bumps and bruises. She's been in her room since we got home. Her psychiatrist said she may suffer from PTSD. I'm not sure of the severity yet. We're just trying to be here for her. But I think seeing a friend may help. There are just some things girls don't want to discuss with their father, or their parents for that matter."

"I know what you mean."

Rachel's dad gave Quinn's shoulder a squeeze before heading into the living room. Quinn made her way upstairs. She didn't have to try to find Rachel's room. It had her name on it with a big star below it. Quinn knocked and waited for a reply. The other side of the door was quiet. Quinn knocked again while she opened the door. "Rachel?" she asked sticking her head in.

The brunette was lying on her bed, with her back to the door.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked again. The cheerleader made her way over to Rachel's desk. She put down the books and notebook she had in her hands. She turned and walked over to the diva. Rachel was sleeping. Quinn tossed in her head whether or not to wake the sleeping diva.

The peacefulness of Rachel's sleep did not last long. Rachel began crying and thrashing in her sleep. She was screaming.

Quinn kneeled on the bed and grasped Rachel's shoulders. "Rachel!" Quinn shouted.

The diva's eyes shot open, seeing the hazel eyes of the cheerleader. "Q-Q-Quinn. W-w-what happened? What are you doing here?"

"You were having a night terror. I stopped by to drop off what you missed in school today, and your homework assignments."

"Thanks," Rachel muttered. She pulled herself up, so she was sitting up leaning against the headboard.

Quinn sat down on the edge of the diva's bed. "How are you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected, I suppose. How was the glee meeting?"

"Fine."

"What did you talk about?"

"You. We talked about coming together as a team. You're not alone Rachel. You have me. You have glee. And you have Kurt."

"Did he talk to you today?"

"Yes. We had a long talk today. Who knows maybe he'll come back to McKinley."

"Maybe," Rachel whispered.

"Rachel. Talk to me."

Tears were burning Rachel's eyes. "There is nothing I have to say Quinn. You know what happened. I know Karofsky was arrested but I'm still scared. I don't even know what to say to my dads. To be totally honest I'm afraid to be alone. Every time I close my eyes I see him. This was the first time I managed to fall asleep, and I have a night terror. It's not even night."

"You've gone through a traumatic event, and night terrors can be a side effect."

"What is the treatment for it?"

"You're already doing it."

"Counseling," Rachel answered.

Quinn nodded her head. "You'll be ok Rachel. You have two fathers who love you dearly. You have Kurt and me who care about you. And you have glee who will stand by you. You are not alone. We will all help you through this."

The cheerleader reached for Rachel's hand, holding it in her own. "Quinn. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you sleep over tonight? I don't know why but I feel a little safer with you around."

A smile crept across the cheerleader's face. "Of course."

* * *

**Hey all. I normally do my little note in the beginning, but I need some help so I put it on the end. First off again thank you for the reviews and for reading. I can not believe how many people are following this story in such a short period of time. I hope you liked the chapter. Ok now the thing I need help with. I need a song for glee to sing to Rachel. Letting her know that she has people that will stand by her and help her through this. Suggestions will be greatly appreciated, send me a message or put it in a review. Whatever. And thank you in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all. Again thank you for your reviews as always. Those who gave me song suggestions thank you. I can still use more suggestions, I haven't made up my mind yet on one song, or maybe a mash-up. I'm not sure. Anyways hope you like the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**Rachel smiled at the blonde cheerleader. She wasn't sure if the cheerleader would say yes. Rachel was about to say thank you when there was a knock at the door.

"Rachel honey, dinner is ready," Rachel's balding father said opening the door.

"Thanks Dad. Is it alright if Quinn joins us for dinner and stays the night?" Rachel asked her father.

"I don't see a problem. We'll run it by Daddy at dinner."

Rachel's dad closed the door. The diva looked down at her hands, she looked nervous.

"You ok?" the cheerleader asked the singer.

"Yea. Dad is a pushover. He pretty much gives into all my wants. Daddy is more the enforcer and he's protective…"

"I did pick up on the protective side in the nurse's office."

Rachel nodded.

"I take it your Daddy knows, or will know who I am. And will remember all the horrible things I have done to you."

The diva nodded again.

"Does he hold grudges?"

"He can," Rachel informed Quinn.

"Well there is only one thing to do," Quinn said standing. She extended her hand for the diva to take. "Go to dinner. Let him see the new Quinn who has been trying to reach out to you for the last week. And today came to your rescue. I'll endure whatever he has to through at me. The worst that could happen he could throw me out."

Rachel took Quinn's hand. "I won't let that happen," Rachel said leading the way out.

* * *

The dinner was silent. Rachel introduced Quinn to both of her fathers. Her Dad, the one with the glasses, was welcomed Quinn with open arms. Rachel's daddy kept silent. He was sizing her up, trying to figure her out, and put together all the facts he had about the cheerleader.

"So Quinn, you're in glee with Rachel," the large man finally spoke.

"Yes."

"And based on your outfit you're also cheerleader."

Quinn looked at her outfit. It still had green coloring from when Rachel was slushied. She didn't bring extra clothes. Coach Sylvester had offered her an extra cheerios uniform but Quinn turned it down. Part of her wanted the school to see the slushy on her. See the evidence that the rumor was true. "Yes," she replied.

"Head cheerleader?"

"Uh yes," Quinn said looking down at her hands.

"The same head cheerleader that got pregnant last year?"

Quinn nodded at the question. Rachel watched her new friend and felt bad her daddy was interrogating her like this. Then again she shouldn't be surprised he was a police officer. Not for Lima but for the state of Ohio.

"So if I'm correct you're the same head cheerleader that would tease and taunt my daughter on a daily basis."

Quinn nodded. She wasn't going to deny it. She did tease Rachel on a daily basis. Quinn never physically threw a slushy in Rachel's face but on about half the occasions she had ordered them to be thrown.

"Let's start with the beginning. Why did you tease my daughter on a daily basis?"

"It was expected of me. I was head cheerleader at the top of the social ladder. Rachel was at the bottom. It was made clear to me that I had to keep the social order. So I gave in to peer pressure and tried to make high school miserable for her. There is no excuse or reason for treating your daughter like that. And I'm sorry for what I have done."

"What changed?"

"When I was at the bottom with Rachel, she came to my aid. She helped me to see that glee was a place that I'll be accepted unconditionally. I owe Rachel for helping me when I was at my low."

"But you're captain again. Correct me if I'm wrong but haven't you threatened my daughter with physical violence."

Rachel stiffened in her seat. She had forgotten she had told her fathers that Quinn had said she wanted to punch her in the face.

"I am captain again. I haven't reverted back to my old ways of being cruel. But I haven't been nice either. I have said I wanted to punch her, but it wasn't a threat. It was my response, my review of a song Rachel had sung with Finn when Mr. Shuster had a duets competition in glee. I don't like violence, and have never lifted a finger at any one, unless physically provoked."

"You mean when this Santana attacked you in the hallway."

Quinn let out a small laugh before turning to the diva sitting across from her. "You do tell your dads everything don't you?" The cheerleader turned back to Rachel's daddy. "Yes. Santana had attacked my in the hallway after getting her demoted to the bottom of the pyramid. And I became captain again."

"Daddy I think Quinn has endured enough of your questioning. So is it alright if Quinn stays the night?"

"Hang on Rachel," he responded holding up his hand to his daughter. "I have one more question. Where were you today when Rachel was attacked?"

"I was in Coach Sylvester's office."

"So did you see the whole thing?"

"No. Becky did though. Coach and I were talking strategy and Becky was watching for spies. She informed us that a jock tackled someone to the ground. Then Coach and I went to stop the attack from going any further. We were both unaware that Karofsky had attacked Rachel until Coach pulled him off Rachel. I went to Rachel's aid, checked her for injuries and took her to the nurse's office."

"Daddy. Quinn has been nothing but nice to me this past week, especially today. She came to my aid. Checked me for injuries and carried me to both principal Figgins' office and the nurse's office. She also brought me all notes I missed, and my homework assignments. She may feel some guilt for what she has done in the past, and may be trying to make up for it. But I know that all the actions Quinn has done have been sincere. Now I'm asking for Quinn to stay, because I need a friend right now." Rachel ranted to her father. She turned her attention to the cheerleader. "I feel safer when she is near."

"Hun you heard her," Rachel's dad finally chimed in.

The big man took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Fine. But you put one toe out of line and out," he said pointing to the cheerleader.

Rachel got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

Quinn was in the bathroom changing into some clothes Rachel loaned her. Rachel was changing into her usual pajama outfit. She was pulling the blankets back when she heard Quinn come out of the bathroom.

"So where am I gonna sleep?" the cheerleader asked.

Rachel turned to look at her and her mouth dropped. Quinn had requested a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear. She said she got hot while she slept, and wore next to nothing at home; sometimes nothing at all. The shorts Rachel lent became booty shorts on the cheerleader. The tank top was too short, showing a few inches of skin above the shorts. Quinn saw the diva staring and immediately wrapped her hands around her stomach covering it.

Rachel took note of Quinn's self-conscious behavior. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare. You just look amazing. I can't even tell that you were once pregnant."

"You're just being nice," Quinn replied tightening her grip around her stomach.

Rachel walked over to her friend. "Quinn I'm being serious. I've always been jealous of your beauty. You could get any guy or girl at our school. You look amazing."

Quinn kept her gaze down as her face turned red from the complements. "Thanks Rachel," Quinn replied. She finally looked up and opened her arms for Rachel to fill the void. The diva obliged, wrapping her arms around the cheerleader's torso.

Releasing the diva Quinn asked, "So where am I sleeping?"

Rachel walked over to her bed and sat down. "I've never had someone sleep over before. I figured you could just take the other side of the bed."

"That's fine. But I should probably warn you there is a possibility that you may wake up with my arms wrapped around you."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked letting out a small laugh.

"You may wake up with my arms wrapped around you."

"And why would you do that?"

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room," Quinn said in a stern but playful voice.

"Promise," Rachel said raising her right hand.

Quinn went over and sat next to the diva. "Well I still sleep with a stuffed lamb. It's my transitional object. I've had it since I was a baby. So when I'm sleeping my arms are wrapped snuggly around it. When I don't have it my arms just manage to sneak around the closest object, animal or person around."

"Really? Are you going to tell me some of the other items, animals or people you have wrapped in your arms?"

"Remember your promise. And for the record it's only when I'm not home like when I did go to sleep overs or at cheerleader camp. Uhm let's see. Both Brittany and Santana have woken up in my embrace. Uhm there was one time I had Brittany's duck, which was not a good morning. Let's see, people's cats and dogs. Seat cushions from a couch…."Quinn paused trying to remember what else she had hugged in her sleep. "I think that is it."

Rachel was laughing at Quinn's confession.

"It's not funny," Quinn said giving the diva a small shove.

"Sorry Quinn. I think it's really cute. You need to have something or someone in your arms. I think it'll be fine. And I promise I won't tell anyone."

"This includes your dads," Quinn said pointing to the diva.

"Not a soul."

* * *

Rachel had slept surprisingly well that night. She took some pain medicine before getting into bed. When she awoke she felt something warm up against her back. Rachel turned her head to see the cheerleader pressed against her back. She looked down and saw Quinn's arms wrapped snuggly around her. Rachel smiled remembering the head cheerleader's confession.

The diva lightly moved her hand down Quinn's arm, stopping at her wrist. She lightly grasped the hand, trying to free herself from the cheerleader's embrace. But when she did Quinn pulled Rachel closer into her, holding on to her tighter.

Being prevented from leaving her own bed caused the diva to panic. Her heart began to pace and her breathing became labored.

"Quinn," the diva said over her shoulder, trying to keep her voice from sounding panicky. "Quinn let me go."

"Why would you want to go?" the girl behind her asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

The cheerleader's grasped tightened. "NO!" she practically yelled.

Rachel was ready to hit the cheerleader to get her to let go. She looked over her shoulder and saw the cheerleader's eyes were still closed. She furrowed her brow and asked, "Why not?"

Rachel saw the lips of Quinn move but her eyes remained closed. "Because when you go to the bathroom you don't come back out."

Curiosity took over Rachel's panic attack. She tried to turn in the blonde's arms, but was unsuccessful. "Quinn let me look at you, loosen your grip so I can turn," she ordered the girl next to her.

The cheerleader's body obliged allowing Rachel to turn around, placing her arm around the sleeping beauty. She wanted to watch Quinn. She was trying to figure out if her friend was awake or faking it. "What do you mean I don't come back out?"

"When you go in there, you don't come out. After getting tired of waiting I'll go in there. I find…" Quinn trailed off.

"What do you find?"

"I can't," tears started to form in the sleeping eyes of the cheerleader.

"Tell me Quinn."

"I find your body."

Rachel fell silent. The cheerleader was having dreams where the diva was dead. "What happened to me?"

"You killed yourself."

"How?"

"Does it matter? You're here now in my arms. I'm not letting you go. I won't lose you. I love you too much to lose you."

"What?"

"I love you," Quinn said again. She again pulled the diva closer to her.

"You love me?"

"Yes I always have."

"How can you love me if you've been so cruel to me?"

"I never told you but that is also the reason I was so mean to you. I wasn't supposed to love you because of our social norms of high school. As well as how I was raised. So I was mean to try and not love you."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was now convinced the woman holding on to her was definitely sleeping. She knew she could get the truth by continuing to talk to the cheerleader while she slept. But she wanted to look the cheerleader in the eyes. Rachel reached for Quinn's shoulder and gave it a shake. "Quinn!" she practically yelled in her ear.

The cheerleader abruptly woke up and sat up. Her arm was still underneath the diva. "Rachel, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Good," Quinn said lying back down. She turned her head to look at the diva, noticing her arm underneath the diva. "Did you wake up wrapped in my arms?"

"I did, but that's not why I woke you up."

"Ok…"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh…" Quinn turned her head looking up at the ceiling. "What did I say?"

"Well you wouldn't let me go pee, because I wouldn't come back out. How long have you been having dreams about me killing myself?"

Quinn took a deep breath. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Since last week," the cheerleader confessed. "After I found you in the choir room I've been afraid that you'd hurt yourself. I keep having the same dream and it always ended with you excusing yourself to the bathroom. I'd wait for a while, and then when I go into the bathroom I find your body in a pool of blood."

"How do I do it?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn rolled onto her side and wrapped her other arm around the diva. "Do you really need to know?"

"I was just curious."

"It's not important."

Rachel nodded. She wanted to confront the cheerleader on her confession of love but decided against it. "Did you have the dream last night?"

Quinn shook her head. "It started the same but ended differently."

"How did it end?"

Quinn took a minute to think of the dream she was having before the diva woke her up. "Like this," Quinn said motioning to her arms.

"Me in your arms," Rachel said smirking.

Quinn nodded in response. "You know last night was the first night I've slept in a week. I always wake up after finding you, and cannot go back to sleep. What about you did you have any night terrors?"

Rachel shook her head. "Now can I go pee?"


	8. Chapter 8

**As always thank you for the reviews. Those who gave song suggestions thank you. You'll get to see what I decided on thinking next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**It was Monday morning and Quinn was at her locker getting her books. She kept looking at Rachel's seeing if the diva was going to come to school. Quinn had left Saturday morning and didn't see the diva the rest of the weekend. That didn't mean she didn't keep in contact with her; texting her the remainder of the weekend, and at all hours of the night. Rachel admitted to having difficulty sleeping and would text Quinn when she couldn't. Quinn was still having problems sleeping herself. Since spending the night at Rachel's she was again worried.

After Rachel had come out of the bathroom Quinn confronted her about Quinn's dream. Rachel said she has fantasized about her own funeral. Who would miss her and how people reacted. She never thought of how she died until lately. The fantasy included speakers feeling responsible for the diva taking her own life. Quinn flat out asked the diva if she was going to hurt herself. Rachel said no, but Quinn was still uneasy.

The first bell rang letting the students know it was time to go to homeroom. Quinn started her walk to her homeroom but sent a text on her way.

**Hey. Where r u?**

Quinn took her seat waiting for the response. Her phone buzzed.

**Rachel: Home**

The short answer made the cheerleader worry. She was about to write another text when she saw someone standing in front of the desk. She looked up seeing a middle age woman staring at her.

"Miss Fabray I know its only homeroom but," she said extending her hand. "You know the rule."

Quinn placed her phone in the teacher's extended hand.

"End of the day," she said going back to the front.

The television in the corner of the room flipped on showing Mr. Figgins.

"_Good morning students. I hope you all had a good weekend. I would like to address a few housekeeping issues. I'm sure by now you have heard about what happened to one of our students on Friday. I'm here to enforce our no violence and bullying policy. Violence will not be tolerated, and anyone involved will be expelled. Any student who witnesses any act of bullying or violence is encouraged to report it. As well as students who are victims. Rooms that have this sticker on the door are a safe havens. If any student wants to reports anything or talk about anything these are safe places to talk. If students do not feel comfortable talking to Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, they can talk to these teachers who have gotten training. Thank you…"_

Quinn stopped paying attention to the announcements. She couldn't believe the school was actually starting to take initiative against both violence and bullying.

"Can you believe he tried to suspend me?" Quinn heard a girl behind her say to her friend.

"How did you get out of it?" a male's voice asked

"He had no right. My parents went straight to the school board. As well as everyone else that witnessed the assault. I was just an innocent bystander. I had nothing to do with what happened. So everyone that was a witness got a pardon."

"Including the kid who taped it?"

"No he was still suspended, because he went a step further. He was also the only one who saw the entire thing from beginning to end."

The bell rang indicated first period. Quinn's blood was boiling when she left the room.

* * *

The day was a blur. Quinn could hardly pay attention. She did manage to get what Rachel had missed so she'd have a reason to see the diva when school let out. She had just enough time to get her phone back before heading to the choir room to start working on Rachel's gift.

Quinn was the last to arrive; Mr. Shuster was standing in the front getting ready to start.

"Quinn glad you could make it," he said to the cheerleader as she took her seat next to Sam. "So guys what did we come up with?"

Finn raised his hand, "I had found a song called sorry we could sing. I mean we all have done some mean stuff to Rachel. I think having a song apologizing might be good."

"Ok, do you have the lyrics?" the teacher asked.

"Uh… no, but I can get it. Can I go run to the library?"

Mr. Shue waved him off and Finn made a beeline for the door.

Puck raised his. "There was this hold on song I found, and before you ask, no."

Mr. Shue pointed to the door for the boy to follow his teammate.

The room was silent.

"Come one guys. You mean no one found any songs for us to sing?"

Quinn raised her hand. "I found a few Mr. Shuster that I liked. But one of them may not be appropriate."

Quinn reached in her bag pulling out a few pieces of paper. The Spanish teacher extended his hand to see what Quinn had found. He flipped through the few pages and stopped at the last one. He handed it back to Quinn.

"You're right that one is not appropriate, if there was an edited version maybe. But these are good suggestions," he said holding up what was left in his hand. He turned his attention back to the group. He was about to read off the songs Quinn had found, when Mercedes ran past him to the door. Who was followed by the rest of New Directions. The teacher was unable to see who they were fussing over until they all finished giving the new person a hug.

"Kurt?" he finally asked

"Hey Mr. Shue," he said giving his old teacher a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Quinn told me what happened to Rachel. I want to be part of your musical number for her. And…" he reached into his bag pulling out papers. "I have some songs."

* * *

Quinn was finally standing at the Berry's front door. She had stayed late after glee. She had some things she had to work out, and got to Rachel's house later than she had planned. She just wanted to go home and sleep, but she wanted to check on Rachel. Quinn rang the doorbell, and was surprised to see a woman open the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked when Quinn didn't reply. The woman was wearing a business skirt suit.

"Uh… Is Rachel here?" Quinn finally asked. "I have her homework."

"You must be Quinn," the woman said opening the door for the cheerleader to enter.

Quinn was hesitant but walked into the house, "Uh yea, I'm sorry have we met?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Coyan," she said extending her hand.

"Her psychiatrist," Quinn said taking her hand.

"Yes."

"So what are you doing here?" Quinn asked letting go of the doctor's hand.

"Rachel's fathers have asked me to stay here until Rachel gets better."

"You're staying here?"

"Yes, this isn't the first time. Her fathers get concerned when Rachel doesn't have a female around. So when something traumatic happens they ask me to move in for a few days. So I'm around if Rachel has any problems or needs, which I am more, equipped to help her with."

"Such as?"

"Such as puberty," Dr. Coyan replied. "Many of my clients are same sex couples with children. I have moved in with some of my gay male clients whose children need a woman around for a short period of time."

"Isn't that unethical?"

"No. I stay in a separate room. I never stay more than a few days, and I still continue to see my clients in my office. If they need me when I am in my room, I always talk to them in the kitchen with a table between us. If it's a group session it'll be in the living room."

Quinn nodded. "You stayed here when Rachel found out who her mother was too."

"Did she tell you that?" she asked. She was trying her best to maintain confidentiality.

Quinn nodded before asking another question. "So you're here because of the attack at school. How has she been doing?"

"Other than ok, I can't tell you anything else. Patient- doctor confidentiality," Dr. Coyan informed the cheerleader.

"Did she start having the night terrors again?"

"Interesting why do ask? Did Rachel tell you?"

"No. I was here when she had the first one."

The woman walked past Quinn to a door near the kitchen. She came back out with a notebook. She had a confused look on her face.

"Her fathers didn't say you were Saturday."

"I was here Saturday morning."

"When was her first night terror?"

Quinn sighed. "Isn't this a violation of patient-doctor confidentiality?"

"No. I didn't bring up the night terrors. You did. I'm also not saying anything Rachel has told me. I'm talking about with what her fathers have told me. So when was the first night terror?"

"Friday afternoon. I had come over to bring Rachel's assignments, just like I did today. She was napping and started crying, thrashing, and screaming. I was right there to wake her and comfort her."

"Interesting, and you were here Saturday morning?"

"Yes Rachel asked me to spend the night."

"Did she have any night terrors?"

"No. She slept through the night, we both did."

The psychiatrist took a closer look at Quinn and saw bags under her eyes. She concluded the cheerleader had not been sleeping well either.

"Can I go see Rachel now?" Quinn asked the woman.

"Yes, of course. Sorry. Sometimes I can't turn off my psych talk."

Quinn walked up the stairs, stopping at Rachel's door. She knocked waiting for a reply.

"I don't feel like talking," Rachel said through the door.

Quinn frowned at the response. "You want me to leave your assignments out here?" Quinn asked through the door.

She heard rustling through the door before it opened. "Quinn, come in," she said leaving space for the cheerleader to walk in.

"I thought you didn't want to talk?" Quinn said doing as she was told.

"What? No sorry. I thought you were Dr. Coyan. My dads knock and walk in. Dr. Coyan always knocks and waits for a response," Rachel replied closing the door.

"Gotcha, that must suck your dads walk right in?"

"Why?"

"You don't get any privacy."

"I have privacy. I rarely keep my door closed. When it is my dads know not to come in. But since Friday my door has been closed all the time. They both open it a crack to check before opening it all the way."

Quinn nodded in response. She handed Rachel her assignments. The diva took the notes and placed them on her desk. Quinn sat down on Rachel's bed.

"How are you doing?" Quinn asked.

Rachel kept her back to the blonde cheerio. "Fine," she replied.

Quinn got up and walked over to the diva. "Rachel look at me," she said to the back of her head.

Rachel shook her head. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. Quinn slowly moved in closer to Rachel. She snuck her hands around Rachel's waist. Rachel let the cheerio pull her into her. Quinn leaned down placing her chin on the diva's shoulder.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"I can't sleep," Rachel finally confessed.

"Night terrors?" Quinn asked as if she didn't know.

Rachel nodded. "Figured that out from the texts? Which by the way, I noticed you always responded."

"Yea, still having that nightmare," Quinn replied.

Rachel turned around in Quinn's arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I'm just scared for you."

The tears started to fall from Rachel's eyes. She had told Quinn she was wondering who would be scared for her, like she was with Kurt. Quinn pulled her in closer, moving her hand up and down Rachel's back. The diva slowly pulled away.

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel said wiping away the tears.

"You don't have to thank me," Quinn assured her. "Come on," she said gabbing Rachel's hand.

She pulled Rachel towards the bed and motioned for her to get in it. Rachel stood there, scared of her own bed.

"It's ok Rachel. I'll be here for a little while. I did notice that the one night we both got a good night sleep was the night I stayed over."

"Then you just need to stay over again," Rachel teased.

"I can't stay the night. But I'll stay until I need to go home. "

Rachel nodded and got into bed. Quinn proceeded to tuck her in. When she turned to go sit at the desk, Rachel grabbed her wrist. "Lay down with me?"

Quinn was silent thinking of her homework. "I can't. I still have school tomorrow. But I can sit next to you while I do my assignments that don't require a computer."

"I'll take that compromise."

Quinn rummaged through her bag, pulling out her math homework. She kicked off her shoes before sitting on the other side of the bed, leaning up against the headboard. Rachel turned over, facing her friend. Quinn smiled at her, placing her left hand on her back as she wrote down the first equation.

Quinn finished up her non-computer assignments. She slowly got out of the bed and walked over to Rachel's computer. She turned it on; Rachel had a guest account plus her own that was password protected. Quinn was just happy she didn't need to wake up the diva. Quinn was about to open Microsoft word when there was a knock at the door and it opened.

Quinn quickly got out of the chair and held her finger up to her lips. Rachel's daddy was coming in still in his police uniform. He motioned for Quinn to come out in the hallway.

"I heard you were here. But why are you still here?" he whispered.

"Rachel asked me to stay. I told her I'd stay until I had to go home. I've been doing my homework while she slept."

"Why not leave when she fell asleep?"

"Because I know Rachel hasn't been sleeping. I didn't want to just leave her in case she had a night terror. Also if she wakes up and I'm not there she could get upset and hurt by me. I wanted her to get some sleep before I left."

The big man nodded at Quinn's explanation. "Well it is getting late, you should head on home."

Quinn nodded, turning to go back in Rachel's room. She packed up her bag before she sat on her knees on Rachel's bed. She moved a stray hair behind the diva's ear. Quinn smiled at the sleeping diva. She looked so peaceful, and didn't want to wake her up. The cheerleader couldn't resist the urge to place a light kiss on the diva's forehead. The contact made the diva stir. Quinn pulled away and waited for Rachel to open her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered with a smile.

"Hey," Rachel replied. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, I didn't want to wake you."

"Then why did you?" Rachel asked stretching.

"Your daddy is home. I didn't realize how late it was. I wanted to say bye."

Rachel pouted as she sat up. She opened her arms to give Quinn a hug. The cheerleader filled the void, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

When Quinn released Rachel she said, "If you have another one, you can text me. It does not matter what hour."

Rachel nodded. Quinn gave her one more quick hug before leaving the Berry residence.

On the way home Quinn made one stop. She managed to find a stuffed star. She brought it home with her and instead of sleeping with her lamb that night. She held onto the star as close and tightly as she could as sleep took her over.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said the music number was going to be in this chapter. Well I wrote some extra stuff that just came to me when I was writing. I wrote the musical number and it didn't fit in this chapter. So it's in the next one, but... it will probably be up in the hour. I need to edit it. But I hope you like this chapter. And I hope you like the musical number. Only down side to reading glee you can't hear the music lol. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Quinn woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She was confused at first. It was the first time she had slept since she spent the night at Rachel's. She looked in her arms and saw the star, remembering the previous night. Quinn got up and got ready for school, putting on her usual cheerio uniform. Quinn grabbed her phone to check for any messages. There were none from the diva. Quinn was hoping Rachel felt safe enough to sleep through the night without any terrors.

**Hey Rach. How did you sleep?**

Quinn placed the phone in her bag. She went back over to her bed and picked up the star she bought the previous night. She quickly sprayed some of her body spray on it before throwing it in her bag. Quinn made her way downstairs when her phone went off.

**Rachel: I didn't.**

**What do you mean?**

**Rachel: After you left I was too afraid to go back to sleep. I stayed up all night.**

**Sorry I couldn't stay the night. I'll be by after school.**

**Rachel: It's ok, I understand. Ok see you then, thanks Quinn.**

Quinn got to school early and had to make a stop by Coach Sylvester's office. She was determined to get Coach to give the cheerios a break from practice that week. Every day after school glee club was working on Rachel's gift. They wanted to get the number done and figured out in time when Rachel came back to school. Quinn was staying later than everyone because she had something up her sleeve. She was lucky Sam was willing to help her with it.

Quinn never pleaded with her coach, leaving out the detail that it was for glee. She used every other skill she had and negotiated the week off for all the cheerios. This helped Santana and Brittany as well so they were free for glee. Sue did cave, giving the cheerios the week off, but the compromise was they had practice every day next week after school. Quinn managed to convince Sue to make next Thursday a morning practice. She'd never tell coach but glee was the highlight of her week.

Quinn went about her day as usual. She got Rachel's assignments as well. When the last bell rang, Quinn was the first to arrive in the choir room. She decided to take the opportunity to practice until the rest of her peers arrived. They needed to decide on a song, and was hoping it wouldn't take long. It was Tuesday, and the goal was to have everything together Thursday. No one knew how much longer Rachel was going to be out of school, but they wanted to be prepared. Rachel didn't know about the other meetings, and Thursday was their normal meeting day.

The meeting for glee was intense. There were many arguments about the songs they should do for Rachel. Everyone's argument was valid, but there wasn't one song they could agree on.

"What about a mash-up?" Mr. Shuster yelled to the students.

The members stopped talking. They shrugged at the idea.

"Ok what two songs have the most votes?" he asked the students.

That caused another uproar; the teacher threw up his hands in defeat. He turned and leaned on the piano. "Do you have any ideas?" he asked Brad the pianist.

Brad shook his head. Quinn walked up to her teacher. "Hey Mr. Shue," she said to her teacher.

"Hey Quinn, I'm sorry about this. I know this was your idea. It's just falling apart."

"It's not your fault Mr. Shue. It's actually nice to see them all passionate about doing a song for Rachel. But we only have one more day left."

"We could do it for her next week at the meeting."

"No. Rachel needs to know as soon as possible. What would we do for her when she first comes back? Just tell her we're sorry, and we're here. Then it'll be redundant when we perform it."

"You're right Quinn. But we're getting nowhere."

"I have an idea that will make everyone happy."

"Let's hear it."

* * *

Quinn was back at the Berry's house. It was again late; Quinn wasn't sure how she is managing to get everything done. She wanted to be there for Rachel, but she had a lot she needed to do. Quinn was surprised to see Rachel open the door.

"Hey Rach," Quinn said seeing the diva.

"Quinn," Rachel replied opening the door all the way for the cheerleader to come it.

Quinn took one step in and wrapped her arms around the diva. Rachel reciprocated.

"You've come out of your room. We're making progress," Quinn said when she released the diva.

Rachel closed the door behind her. "Or I just knew you'd be coming over, and saved you the trouble of dealing with my dads and Dr. Coyan."

"Thank you."

Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her upstairs to her room. Quinn didn't have time to protest. She wanted to stay with Rachel as long as possible but couldn't. Quinn took a seat on Rachel's bed while the diva closed the door.

Rachel took a seat next to the cheerleader. Quinn smiled at the diva, "I have something for you."

Quinn turned and reached into her bag. Rachel had furrowed her brow, wondering what the cheerleader had for her. Rachel laughed when Quinn had handed her the notes for the day. Rachel took them and walked over to her desk. She placed them down and turned, and was surprised to see Quinn standing there.

"Oh my god, Quinn," she gasped, placing a hand on her heart. It took a moment to see Quinn had something in her hands. It was a stuff star. She was again confused.

"I know stars are your thing," Quinn replied handing it over to the diva.

"How did you know?"

"Well, just look around," Quinn replied motioning around the room. "Also I was about the only person who was on your MySpace page on a daily basis."

Rachel smiled, taking the star into her embrace. "It smells like you," Rachel said when she hugged it.

"Yea. I slept with it last night, and then this morning I sprayed my body spray on it. I figured if you couldn't have me, you could have the next best thing. So every time you sleep or hold this, you'll be reminded of me."

"That's pretty clever Quinn. How did you come up with that?"

"Besides noticing you've only been able to sleep when I am here. The idea came to me because of my lamb. My grandmother gave it to me. When she passed away I took it really hard. My mom told me that whenever I sleep with the lamb, my grandmother would be with me. So I thought I'd give it a try with you. I almost got you a lamb too, but decided on something that is more you."

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome. So tonight try sleeping with that. Now I can't really stay late tonight. I have a lot of work I need to do. If you're not in school tomorrow, I'll be back."

Rachel nodded. She gave Quinn a hug good-bye and watched her leave. The diva decided to give the cheerleader's suggestion a try. She lied down on the bed, and snuggled in with the star for the night.

* * *

Rachel slept through the night. She was woken up by a text from Quinn asking her how she slept.

**Surprisingly well. I slept all night. Thank you.**

Rachel decided to get up and do the homework that had been piling up. She had been avoiding school at all costs, including the assignments Quinn brought her. Rachel sat at the desk when her phone buzzed.

**Quinn: You coming back today?**

**No.**

**Quinn: Ok. I'll see you tonight**

Rachel spent the day doing her homework. She actually left her room when she was finished and spent time with her dads. She was in a family counseling session with Dr. Coyan when Quinn had stopped by. Rachel surprised the cheerleader again by answering the door.

"Two days in a row," Quinn said giving the diva a hug.

"Yes and I did you one better. I spent most of the day out of my room. I'm actually in a session right now."

"I won't stay long then; I'll just give you what you need. Think you'll be back tomorrow?"

"That's what we're discussing. Do you have a minute? We've gotten close these past two weeks, that you feel like family to me," Rachel asked Quinn.

"Sure."

Rachel took her hand and led her to the living room. Rachel's dads were sitting on the love seat. Rachel led Quinn to the couch across from them. Dr. Coyan was sitting in a chair at the head.

"Quinn, it's nice to see you again. You're going to join us?" Dr. Coyan asked.

"Yea Rachel asked me to. But I don't have a lot of time. I still have a lot of work I need to do."

"It won't take long. We were discussing how your presence influences Rachel."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked the doctor and the diva.

"Well according to you, Rachel had her first night terror Friday afternoon. You spent the night and she did not have one. They started up again that Saturday night when you were home. Also Monday night Rachel was able to sleep for a full three hours while you were simply in the room. She had another sleepless night because she was afraid of having another night terror. And I have to say your solution was quite impressive. Giving Rachel a star that smelled like you, and told Rachel whenever she had that star in her embrace she'd be reminded of you."

"So what are you getting at?" Quinn asked.

"Why you have this effect on Rachel? Why you make her feel safe? We all know you have been mean to Rachel in the past. Rachel's fathers have told me why you stopped based on what you said at Friday's dinner. We're exploring the positive effect you've been having on Rachel."

"Well it could have something to do with the fact when Rachel was at her low I came to her aid. The first time was when Finn broke up with her. The second time was when she got into a fight with Finn. The last time, well I helped save her from something horrible." Quinn turned her attention to Rachel and squeezed her hand.

"So what your saying is because you've helped her and saved her. You're now associated with protection."

"I guess."

Dr. Coyan was scribbling something in her notebook. "Thank you Quinn for your insight. I don't have any other questions. Uh, Rachel do you need a moment with Quinn?"

Rachel walked Quinn to the door. "Thanks for staying. Dr. Coyan is really interested in your effect on me. I think she's also concerned."

"Why would she be concerned?"

"Well what if you do something to hurt me, or upset me. Will I lose the progress I've made? She's also trying to work on not needing you as a crutch. Being able to feel safe without you, because let's face it you won't always be around to protect me."

"Valid point," Quinn replied. "There is always the chance of getting you mad. I mean I'm not perfect. Also I'm not going anywhere right now, so you're kinda stuck with me."

Rachel hugged her friend in response.

* * *

When Quinn got home she sent a text to everyone in glee including Mr. Shue and Kurt. Informing them that Rachel was coming back tomorrow, and to meet up before school at six. The next morning all the glee members arrived at school ready to do one more run through. They managed to get the kinks out with time to spare.

Quinn made a detour to her homeroom. She was standing outside the boy's locker room. It was the only way she knew to get to coach Bieste's office. Quinn took a deep breath before pushing the door open. She did a quick scan for any boys. The last thing she wanted to see was a naked jock. The cheerio made a beeline for the coach's office, hoping the woman was in there. Quinn knocked on the door, noticing a safe zone sticker on the it.

"Come in," a voice said on the other side.

Quinn opened the door seeing the coach sitting at the desk. "Quinn what can I do for you?" she asked motioning to the chair in office.

"I came to talk to you about Rachel."

"Ok? I don't know how I can help?"

"I was wondering if you might have heard anything about the football players getting even."

"Even?"

"Yea, for getting Karofsky expelled, and Azimio suspended. You lost two players last week. Rachel is coming back today, and I don't know if they were planning a slushy welcome or revenge. The football players are the only ones who have actually thrown slushies in our faces."

"I don't know Quinn. I'm generally the last to know. But if you hear anything you let me know. If you see any of my player's with a slushy in their hands, you bring them to me. I'm tired of my players picking on the other students."

"Thanks coach," Quinn said standing.

"Hey Quinn, how is Rachel holding up?"

"As good as could be expected," Quinn replied.

Quinn left the football coach's office and locker room and headed to her locker. She had a few minutes before the first bell. She took a glance at Rachel's locker but didn't see the diva. Instead of scanning the hallways Quinn took out her phone.

**Where are you?**

Quinn made her way towards her homeroom when she got a response.

**Rachel: Homeroom**

Quinn was standing in front of her home room, but she didn't go in. She went across the hall and scanned the room for the diva. She was sitting at her desk reading. Quinn went to the diva placing her hand in front of Rachel's face. The diva looked up to find out who interrupted her. She smiled seeing who it was.

"Welcome back."


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like what I did for the performance. It was hard to decide, so I put my own little spin on it, and again thank you for the reviews. Also thank you for those who suggested songs, it was a big help. I hope you like. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**It was the end of the day. Quinn was Rachel's bodyguard for the day. She walked the diva to her classes, and was constantly scanning the hallways for the jocks. She was looking for one to have a slushy in their hand but no one did.

"Escort to glee," Quinn said extending her arm for Rachel to take.

The diva laughed at Quinn's gesture. "Thank you Madame," she replied linking their arms.

When they arrived to the choir room all the chairs were pushed out of the way. A chair was in the front facing the students and Mr. Shue.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked everyone.

Quinn led her over to the chair to take a seat. The rest of the members took their places, with their back to Rachel, including Mr. Shue. She noticed Puck had a guitar around him, and Artie had the base.

"Rachel, we have prepared something for you. It is to tell you that we're sorry. We want you to hold on because you're a firework. Always remember we'll be there for you, and you can count on us. Because we're family," Quinn explained to the diva.

She took her place with her back to Rachel. Puck turned around strumming his guitar at a slow pace. After a few chords were strung, Mr. Shue turned Artie around as Finn turned and started singing. "Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away." Finn started walking towards Rachel. "I missed you and things weren't the same. Cause everything inside, it never comes out right. And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die."

He knelt down as Santana turned and lent her vocals. "I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry you're blue. I'm sorry about all things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back."

Finn stood up, walking backwards towards the band, he continued alone. "I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round."

He turned to go to the drums, as all the other members of new directions turned and sang. "And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Tears were forming in Rachel's eyes as the music changed. Finn started whaling on the drums. The girls turned away from Rachel, leaving only the boys singing. "Hold on if you feel like letting go. Hold on it gets better than you know."

Puck took a solo. "Don't stop looking, you're one step closer. Don't stop searching, it's not over."

The boys joined back in for the next line, "Hold on if you feel like letting go. Hold on it gets better than you know. Hold on."

The music changed again to a more upbeat tune. The boys all turned away from Rachel. The girls all turned around singing. "Cause baby you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go Oh, oh, oh, as you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go Oh, oh, oh, you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe."

Tina broke away from the girls. "You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow."

Mercedes joined Tina, but sang alone. "Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed. So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when it's time, you'll know."

The music changed again. It went to a bubblegum pop sound. Rachel recognized it but it couldn't put her finger on it. Tears were flowing freely from Rachel's eyes. She was so focused on the performance and trying to figure out the songs; she didn't notice someone came into the choir room. Brittany took this solo. "When you need someone, you just turn around." The boys all turned around at this point. Someone also tapped on her shoulder at the words turn around. Rachel squeaked when she saw Kurt, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I, will be there. When you're feeling low, Baby let me know, And I, will be there." Brittany continued behind her.

The music changed again, but it was just Puck strumming on his guitar, and slow again. Kurt began singing to the diva, making his way around the front of her. "Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there. And I know when I need it. I can count on you like 4, 3, 2. And you'll be there. 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah."

Quinn came over next to Kurt taking the last line, "If you're tossin' and you're turnin and you just can't fall asleep. I'll sing a song beside you."

The music changed again, going back to an upbeat tune. Everyone started singing, "We are family, I got all my sisters with me. We are family, Get up ev'rybody and sing."

Kurt and Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands. The diva joined in with the group singing, "We are family, I got all my sisters with me. We are family, Get up ev'rybody and sing," repeatedly until the last note was hit.

Rachel was in tears long before the end. Quinn and Kurt were the first ones to hug the diva. Everyone crowded around them giving Rachel the biggest group hug she has ever received.

* * *

After the performance Mr. Shue dismissed the students. They worked so hard on the number for Rachel he wanted to give them a break. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand as they exited the choir room.

"I have another surprise for you," Quinn whispered into her ear.

"I don't know if I can handle another surprise," Rachel replied.

"Please. I promise you'll like it," Quinn said pouting.

Rachel didn't say anything. She let the cheerleader pull her towards the auditorium. On stage near the piano was a stool. Leaning against the piano was a guitar, and on top it looked like an ihome with an ipod sitting on it.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked as she was pulled to the stage.

The cheerleader didn't say anything. She brought the diva on stage and had her sit on the waiting stool. Quinn picked up the guitar.

"I didn't know you could play?"

"I can't," Quinn pointed out, getting her fingers in position. "I had Sam teach me some of the song. I have no idea the notes or anything. I just know where my fingers need to be and when. I didn't have enough time to learn from the beginning." Quinn strummed the first note, making sure it was correct. "Ok. I'm ready. I know you're probably wondering what song I'm going to perform and everything. I found this song and thought it was perfect. I really wanted to perform it for you but Mr. Shue said it was inappropriate. Just listen to the words. I know your views on swears, but I feel like it helps the song. Ok here we go."

"Made a wrong turn," strum, "once or twice," strum. "Dug my way," strum, "out, blood and fire," strum." "Bad decisions," strum, "that's alright," strum. "Welcome to," strum, "my silly life," strum.

Quinn paused, getting her fingers right. "Mistreated," then started strumming continuously, "this place, misunderstood. Miss knowing it's all good. It didn't slow me down. Mistaking, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around."

Quinn stopped strumming and pressed play on the ipod. "Pretty, pretty please (Quinn put her hands together as if to beg), don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than, fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me (Quinn gently stroked Rachel's cheek)."

Quinn took off the guitar and placed it on the piano. "You're so mean when you talk, about yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices; in your head (Quinn placed her finger on Rachel's forehead). Make them like you instead. So complicated, look how we are making, filled with so much hatred. Such a tired game. It's enough; I've done all I could think of. Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. Oooh, Oooh."

Quinn got on her knees, putting her hands together again. "Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, (Quinn stood up and walked over to the piano) you're fucking perfect to me."

Quinn reached behind the ihome, pulling out a baseball hat. She put it on sideways speaking the rap, "The whole worlds scared, so I swallow the fear. The only think I should be drinking is an ice cold beer (Quinn makes a cup with her hand and pretends to drink). So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard. And it's a waste of my time (Quinn points to the invisible watch on her wrist).Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere (Quinn uses big hand gestures signaling done, and all around).They don't like my jeans (Quinn pulls at the sides of her skirt), they don't get my hair (Quinn grabs her ponytail). Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that, why do I do that? Why do I do that (Quinn brings her hand to her chin, placing her finger on her jaw, looking like she is seriously considering the question)? Yeaaaaah. Ooooh pretty, pretty please oooh."

Quinn grasps Rachel's hands pulling her up to dance. "Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to meeeee yeaaaaaah. You're perfect, you're perfect (Quinn and Rachel are dancing. Rachel takes off the hat Quinn is wearing). Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

Quinn ends the song by twirling Rachel, and pulling her back into her embrace. The diva was crying again, the song was perfect. She didn't pay attention to the swears but just the message behind the words. Quinn reached up and wiped away the tears with her thumb. Rachel leaned her hand into the cheerleader's.

Rachel looked up and locked eyes with the cheerleader. Rachel leaned up towards Quinn. She was scared and unsure if she should do what she wanted to do. Quinn didn't move as the diva kept closing the gap until their lips met. Quinn didn't pull away, but rather pulled Rachel closer to her deepening the kiss.

The two slowly pulled way, scanning the other's face. Rachel smiled up at the cheerleader. Quinn smiled back, but the smile faded quickly.

"I have to go," Quinn said abruptly. She let go of Rachel and grabbed her things.

"Quinn? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked. Quinn was working as fast as she could to get her things together.

"What? No Rachel you did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you freaking out?"

Quinn put everything down on the piano. She turned around and took Rachel's hands in hers. "I'm sorry Rachel. It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it," Rachel replied.

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out her nose. "Ok well first off I'm dating Sam. So I pretty much did the same thing with him that I did to Finn. Neither boy deserved that. And…" Quinn trailed off

"And…" Rachel egged the cheerleader. There was no response. "And… you have feelings for me, but from your upbringing you are convinced that its wrong. That it's not ok for you to have these feelings. So you're feeling guilty because you cheated again. You've also committed a sin worse than having sex out of wedlock."

"Wow, you pretty much hit that nail on the head."

"Well I am the daughter of two gay dads. And confession, you said a lot more in your sleep that Saturday morning."

Quinn dropped Rachel's hands. "What else did I say?"

"That you love me. That you always have. And that was why you were so mean to me. You tried being mean to cover and suppress your true feelings. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I didn't want to scare you away. You've been a true friend to me Quinn, and I'll cherish every moment we had."

Rachel turned to leave. She felt she ruined the one friendship she had again. She didn't know where the urge to kiss Quinn came from. It just felt like the thing to do. Part of her regretted it because it ended the friendship before it had time to really prosper. The other part didn't. The kiss was different. It wasn't sloppy and timid like Finn. It wasn't harsh and rushed like Puck. It wasn't cocky and forceful like Jesse. It was sweet and tender.

"What do you mean had?"

"I can only assume from your reaction, that you no longer want anything to do with me."

"Rachel. No. Yes I was a little freaked out. I didn't know you felt the same. Also the reasons you listed, feeling guilty for cheating and my religious beliefs."

"Quinn did it ever occur to you that maybe you cheat because you're not getting something out of your current relationship. Maybe you're not happy, that the person you're with isn't the one you want to be with."

"You saying I wanted to be with Puck?"

"No, I'm saying you didn't want to be with Finn."

"Are you saying I don't want to be with Sam as well?"

"You tell me?"

Quinn didn't respond. This time Rachel left leaving the cheerio with her thoughts

* * *

**The performance numbers:**

**Finn/Santana/All: "I'm Sorry" by Buckcherry**

**Boys/Puck: "Hold on" by Good Charlotte**

**Girls/Tina/Mercedes: "Firework" by Katy Perry**

**Brittany: "I will be there" by Britney Spears**

**Kurt/Quinn: "Count on me" by Bruno Mars**

**All: "We are family" by Sister Sledge**

**Quinn's solo song: "Fucking Perfect" by P!nk**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always thank you for the reviews. Glad you're liking the story so far. Hope you like the chapter.**

**

* * *

**Friday morning seemed normal. Rachel was at her locker getting ready for the day. She hasn't spoken to Quinn since yesterday. But the day was just beginning. There was still plenty of time to talk to the head cheerleader, right? Rachel closed her locker turning to leave when splash. It was déjà vu of last Friday. She just closed her locker before being hit in the face by the cold beverage. Rachel removed the ice from her eyes but the attacker had continued moving. The diva turned to her locker to get the back-up clothes she had brought the day before.

What Rachel didn't see was Quinn had been watching the diva from a distance. She wasn't ready to talk to the small brunette just yet but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and help her. Unfortunately the distance gave the jock opportunity. Quinn managed to trip the football player making him do a face pant in the hallway. She reached down, grabbing him by the ear pulling him to his feet. The cheerleader turned the cocky jock into a whimpering boy. She pulled him towards Rachel's locker. The diva didn't see Quinn approach her with her attacker. Quinn tapped the diva on the shoulder, getting her attention. Rachel's jaw dropped seeing the jock in Quinn's grasp.

"Rachel will you please follow me?" Quinn asked.

"Where?" the diva replied.

"You'll see," Quinn said extending her other hand for Rachel to take.

Rachel quickly grabbed her bag, and shut her locker. She took Quinn's hand and the three made their way down the hall. The students parted, letting the three students through. Many grabbed their phones to get a picture of the whimpering football player being pulled down the hallway by the cheerleader.

"Rachel can you please open the door for us?" Quinn asked reaching the boys locker room.

The diva obliged letting go of Quinn's hand. Quinn didn't let go of the jock, and continued her strut towards coach Beiste's office. Quinn knocked on the door, before entering.

"Quinn?" the coach asked from her desk. "Is there a reason you have Jones by the ear?"

Quinn guided the jock to the one chair. Quinn stuck her head out of the door, extending her hand for Rachel to take. She brought her into the office showing the coach the diva covered in the cold, blue, icy drink. Coach Beiste slowly nodded and looked down seeing Jones still had the slushy cup in his hand. There were some remnants of a blue liquid in the cup.

"Jones did you throw a slushy in Miss Berry's face?" the coach asked Jones.

The boy remained silence. The coach stood up and got in the boy's face like a drill sergeant.

"I asked you a question!" she yelled.

"Yes," the boy said jumping at the closeness of his coach.

Coach Beiste turned her attention to the two girls at the door. "That'll be all," she said waving them off.

Quinn nodded pushing Rachel out of the door. Quinn got outside of the coach's sight before stopping.

"Quinn what-" Rachel started to ask, but Quinn's hand was put over her mouth.

"I hope you're happy Jones." Coach Beiste's voice was heard from the office. "Because you're suspended from tomorrow's game, you don't even get to sit on the bench. Oh and don't think you're getting out of practice today. You will be there, and you will be the one to explain to your teammates how you've let them down. Now get out of my sight."

Quinn pushed Rachel out of the locker room as fast as she could. Once outside, Quinn pulled the diva towards the girl's locker room to help the diva get cleaned up.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked Quinn once in the locker room.

Quinn grabbed some towels, and placed a chair in front of one of the sinks. "Sit," she ordered.

The diva crossed her arms over her blue chest. "Not until you explain what happened."

"Do you want to look like an Avatar?" Quinn asked the diva. Rachel didn't budge. "Fine, please sit and I'll explain what happened. Let's get you cleaned up before you're stained."

Rachel finally did as the cheerleader asked. Quinn started deslushying the diva. "Before you came back I went and talked to Coach Beiste. I was concerned there would be a massive slushy attack. You know retaliation, because of what happened to you the team lost two of their most powerful players. Coach Beiste told me if I saw any player with a slushy to bring them to her. Sorry it was after you already got the slushy in your face. But plus side it might've caused a worse punishment."

"What do you mean? He's just not being able to play one game."

"Yes one important game against our rival school. Did you also hear Coach Beiste say he has to tell his team why he wouldn't be at the game?"

"So what's your point?"

"There will be retaliation against him. You'll see."

Quinn finished getting rid of the slushy off the diva. She handed Rachel a towel as the diva stood.

"Thanks," Rachel said taking the towel. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, before stripping off her sweater.

Quinn had watched the diva and was taken aback by the quick motion Rachel had her top off. "What are you doing?"

Rachel, now only in her bra and skirt turned her attention to the cheerleader. "I'm changing. We are in the girl's locker room," Rachel said sarcastically. She walked over to her bag, across from the sinks. She bent over picking up the bag, teasing Quinn with a view of her rear end.

Quinn gave the diva a once over before looking up. Quinn had the same problem when Rachel dressed like Britney Spears from her 'Baby One More Time' video. Quinn was getting aroused by the lack of clothing the diva had. Looking away wasn't enough, so Quinn decided to try praying. Nothing is more of a turn off than the lord. _Our Father…_

Rachel pulled out a blouse, and put it on. She turned around, as she was buttoning it. Rachel smiled seeing Quinn's eyes looking up at the ceiling. She was moving her head, like she was talking but nothing was coming out. She finished buttoning up her shirt as she made her way towards the cheerleader. Quinn was so focused on her praying she didn't notice Rachel was standing right in front of her.

"Quinn?"

There was no response from the cheerleader. Rachel waved her hand in front of Quinn's face, getting her attention.

"Huh?" was all that escaped Quinn's mouth. She looked down at the diva standing right in front of her. Quinn's eyes couldn't help but notice Rachel forgot to button the top of her shirt; giving her a view of the diva's cleavage.

"You ok?"

"Yea, sorry I was just ya know. Praying," Quinn replied, quickly bringing her gaze to Rachel's eyes.

"Praying? Interesting, well I want to say thank you for what you did this morning," Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn reciprocated, wrapping her arms around the small girl. "When are you going to stop thanking me? This is what friends do."

"I wasn't sure if we were still friends after what happened yesterday," Rachel replied.

"What happened yesterday wouldn't stop me from being your friend," Quinn countered.

Rachel lifted her head up to meet Quinn's eyes. "That's not what I meant."

Quinn stared into the chocolate brown eyes. She was lost in them. Quinn was fighting every urge telling her to lean down and kiss the diva. She even tried praying, but only ever got as far as 'our father.' Quinn's body began betraying her again. She was slowly leaning forward to kiss the diva, when the morning bell went off.

"Better get to class," Quinn said letting go of the diva. She left as fast as she could without actually running, leaving a confused Rachel behind.

* * *

"What the hell Quinn!" Finn yelled as he slammed the cheerleader's locker.

"Hello Finn," Quinn said calmly as she turned.

"You got Jones suspended."

"Yea, and…"

"Why the fuck would you do that. I'm gonna get sacked tomorrow. We're gonna loose and we actually had a chance of going all the way this year," Finn again yelled at Quinn.

"And how did you find out about this little bit of information?"

"From pretty much the whole team their pissed. And so am I. Oh and from this," Finn said pulling out his phone. He pulled up a picture of Quinn dragging the football player down the hall by his ear.

Quinn laughed at the picture, "Did Jones tell you what he did to get himself suspended?"

Finn opened his mouth but nothing came out. Quinn laughed at the goofy look on her ex-boyfriend's face. It looked very similar to his I'm about to cum face.

"Hey guys," Sam interrupted.

"Sam! Please explain to your girlfriend why getting Jones suspended totally fucked us for tomorrow's game."

"_His_ girlfriend! Excuse me? Are we in the 1950's? Last time I checked it was the twenty first century. I'm not _his_ property. And for your information Finn, its Jones own fault he got suspended. Not mine."

"Well…" Finn started but he was too angry and was confused by the cheerleader's comment. He turned his attention to his teammate. "Dude, back me up."

Quinn crossed her arms looking at Sam, daring him to speak.

Sam raised his hands surrendering, "Dude, not cool."

"That's all you have to say? Your teammate is yelling at me for no reason and all you have to say is dude not cool," Quinn yelled at her boyfriend. She pushed through the boys with her blood boiling.

"Quinn wait," Sam said reaching for Quinn's arm.

Quinn managed to prevent the boy from grasping her. "No, you two better not be late for practice. I'm not explaining why you jocks are fucking stupid."

Quinn stormed off. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, nearly knocking over Rachel.

"Oh my god Quinn, you ok?" Rachel asked getting her bearings.

"Sorry Rach. God boys are so stupid," Quinn replied.

Rachel laughed at the comment Quinn made. "You want to tell me why boys are stupid?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Exactly. Come on," Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand making her way to the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"We're having a girl's night."


	12. Chapter 12

**As always thank you for the reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. And I know it's kinda late on the Christmas music, but I like incorporating the episodes. So guess which is next, lol. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

"So are you going to tell me why boys are stupid?" Rachel asked Quinn.

They just arrived at Quinn's house. When asked in the car Quinn ignored the question. She instead cranked up the radio and was singing along with whatever came out of the speakers. Rachel decided to remain quiet and listen to her friend sing. There was no use trying to get an answer at that point.

"You want something to drink?" Quinn asked making her way to the kitchen.

Rachel followed Quinn into the kitchen, standing on the other side of the island with her arms crossed. "Will you please just stop."

Quinn was pulling two glasses from the cabinets, and was looking through the refrigerator when Rachel asked her to stop. She was still boiling from Finn's low IQ. She closed the door and finally turned to look at the other girl in her kitchen. She invited her over and hadn't said one word to her.

"Sorry Rach, I wanted to calm down first. I didn't want you to be the one to deal with my wrath. It wouldn't be fair to blow up at you just because you're the first person I spoke to after our ex-boyfriend pissed me off."

"I can understand and respect that, but aren't you the one that keeps saying we're friends?"

"Yes."

"I may not have had many friends, but isn't one of the things friend do is listen to each other. Especially if they've had a bad day or mad."

"Yes."

"So talk to me. If you start yelling at me I won't take it personally. I know that whatever you say is anger because of Finn. Not me for once."

Quinn laughed at the comment. She took a deep breath. She walked around the island in the kitchen. She motioned for Rachel to sit on one of the stools, as she took her seat.

"So what happened was this. Finn accused me of getting Jones suspended from tomorrow's game. He already told them, plus there is picture floating around of me dragging Jones down the hall by his ear."

"You mean this picture?" Rachel asked pulling out her phone.

She also showed Quinn the picture of Quinn holding the football player by the ear. Quinn took the phone from Rachel taking a closer look at the picture.

"Where are you?"

Rachel took the phone and pointed to the brunette hair behind Quinn's shoulder.

"Why were you hiding?"

"I didn't want to deal with them laughing at me," Rachel replied placing the phone on the counter.

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers, "They wouldn't have laughed at you. They all laughed at Jones acting like a little boy. If anything, them seeing you would've been a warning. You know you mess with the bull you get the horns."

Rachel laughed at the cheerleader. "So what else happened with Finn?"

"So after accusing me of getting Jones suspended, Sam showed up. Finn then made a comment about me being his girlfriend, like I was Sam's possession."

"No he didn't."

"He did and you want to know what Sam did."

"Nothing?"

"Yep. He did nothing. All he said was 'dude not cool.' That's it. He didn't stand up for me or anything. But I guarantee you after they find out what really happened they'll both apologize."

"You think?"

"Oh I know. I have Sam wrapped around my finger. And Finn well he still cares about you. He'll actually feel guilty for not only getting mad at me, but also for not being there for you."

"You think the other players will retaliate?"

"Not against us. If they try to with me, they'll have to deal with Coach Sylvester. We know she's worse than me. If they try with you, they'll have to deal with Coach Beiste. The way Coach Beiste spoke, she is holding Jones personally responsible. And that it is his own fault that he was suspended. I feel like she is making an example out of him."

"Meaning if any of the other players throw a slushy, they'll be punished."

"Exactly. I can tell Coach Beiste was like us, at the bottom and teased."

Rachel nodded at the comment. The girls were quiet for a moment. Rachel was first to break the silence. "So what kind of stuff do you do on a girl's night?"

"Well…" Quinn started getting up from the stool. "It depends on who I'm with. When I'm with Santana we're mostly taking trash about everyone. When I'm with Britney we do mani and pedis. When I'm with both we get drunk."

"Is that all you hang out with? I thought you were popular," Rachel asked.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I'm friends with everyone. I've known Santana and Brittany since before we were cheerios."

"What about Mercedes?"

"Since I moved out I haven't had time to hang out with her. She's been trying to spend time with Kurt. But he's been so enthralled with Blaine. I mean I still talk to her. I also think there is some resentment for moving back home with my mom."

"Speaking of your mom, where is she?"

"Who knows?"

"So what are we going to do?"

Quinn pulled out a Brita water jug and poured water into the glasses. She handed one to Rachel before taking the other. She motioned for her friend to follow her into the living room. Quinn walked over to the TV and was doing something to a white box. Then she stood turning on the television, and fiddled with the control to get the desired screen.

"Karaoke," Quinn finally replied.

"Can't argue with you there," Rachel said taking the microphone Quinn was offering.

Quinn went through the songs and picked a good 90's song for them to start with. "You ready?" she asked before selecting the song.

Rachel read the song that was selected. "I think so. It's been a while since I've heard this song. But I think my voice would be more equipped for a different song."

Quinn selected the song, "Go with it. It's not always about being the best Rachel. It's about having fun."

Rachel smiled at the cheerleader's words, as she watched the screen for the words. Quinn started singing "Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."

Quinn pointed to Rachel to sing the next line. "So tell me what you want, what you really really want."

The girls finished the song in a fit of laughs. Rachel never actually sung for the hell of it, she always sang with purpose. She was always working towards her dream of being a star.

"You were right Quinn. That was fun."

"See, you need to loosen up and have fun."

"Seems like forever since the last time I had fun. These past two weeks have been hell. Felt like it was never going to end," Rachel said sitting down on the couch.

Quinn took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry Rachel," Quinn said placing her hand on Rachel's knee.

Rachel placed her hand on top of the cheerleader's hand. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. Its instinct, you've been going through a rough time. So much has been going on, and I feel bad."

"Don't. You've been amazing. I can't thank you enough." Rachel gave Quinn's hand a squeeze.

In response Quinn gave Rachel's knee a small squeeze. Quinn's phone went off. She grabbed her phone seeing who it was. Quinn smiled and showed the caller ID to Rachel, seeing the name Sam.

"Are you going to answer that?" Rachel asked nodding at the phone.

"No. I'm having a girl's night. And number one rule is no boys. This includes phone calls." Quinn watched the phone as it stopped ringing. She waited for the sound signaling a voicemail. "Wanna hear what he said?"

"You sure you want me to hear?"

"I told you, he's apologizing."

Quinn opened the voicemail and put the speaker on. _Hey Quinn, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should've stood up for you. Oh and Finn told me to tell you he's sorry too. He's talking with Puck, and the rest of the glee guys. They're talking about retaliation against Jones. They're trying to figure out if they can get the rest of the players on board. I'll call you after practice. Love you._ Quinn closed the phone and tossed it on the coffee table.

"You called it."

"I told you. I have that boy whipped. Did you see the promise ring he gave me?" Quinn held up her hand for Rachel to get a look at the gift.

"It's nice," Rachel said trying to smile.

Quinn noticed the change in Rachel's demeanor. "How about another song?" she suggested changing the topic.

"Sure. But can I pick the song this time?" she asked standing.

Quinn held her hand up towards the TV screen; allowing the diva to look through her song selections. Rachel went through the songs and didn't find anything that she wanted to sing. She looked around the living room and found a small piano up against the wall. Rachel put the microphone on the table and made her way to the piano. She lifted the cover exposing the white and black keys. She placed her hands on center C, pressing it down.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked. She had been watching the diva from her spot on the couch.

Rachel pressed down the key to the right, D. "I'm checking to see if your piano is in tune."

"Ok… Why you are you checking if the piano is in tune?"

"So I can sing."

Quinn got up from the couch, and made her way towards the piano and Rachel. "You were supposed to sing a karaoke song."

"I know," Rachel replied. She finished checking the piano. She was looking at the keys, remembering what notes were first in the song she wanted to sing. "I didn't find a song that I wanted to sing."

Rachel began playing the first notes of the song she wanted to sing. This time Quinn recognized the song but was confused. Rachel was about to start singing, but Quinn interjected, "I thought you were Jewish."

"I am," Rachel replied. She continued to play the first notes over and over again.

"Then why are you singing this song?"

"I'm in the Christmas spirit."

"How do you know it?"

"Well Daddy wasn't born Jewish, he was catholic. He actually converted for Dad. Bubbie had a little more difficulty with Dad marrying Daddy. So he converted for her. When I was growing up I celebrated both. This was for grandmother. She wanted me to at least be exposed to both religions. Allow me to choose. So when I started high school I decided to just celebrate Judaism. Also this song is on the radio all the time during this time of year. The most amazing singers have all sung this song regardless of their religion."

Quinn nodded and took a seat on the right of the diva. Rachel continued to play the beginning of the song. She was watching Quinn to see if she had another question.

After the continued silence Rachel finally spoke, "Can I sing now?"

"Please," Quinn replied.

"O holy night, the stars are brightly shining; It is the night of our dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining, till He appeared and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn."

Quinn couldn't resist the urge to join Rachel in the chorus. It was her favorite holiday song. "Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices, O night divine, O night when Christ was born. O night divine, O night O night divine."

Rachel smiled at Quinn when the chorus ended. She played an instrumental part, and started singing by herself again. "Truly He taught us to love one another; His law is love and His Gospel is peace. Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother, and in His Name all oppression shall cease. Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, Let all within us praise His holy Name."

Quinn didn't join in the chorus. There was a high note, and she wanted to hear Rachel hit it.

"Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices O night divine, O night when Christ was born.  
O night divine."

Quinn felt tears form in her eyes hearing the high note, with the second part of divine. It was heavenly.

"O night O night divine."

Rachel played an instrumental interlude. "O night divine," Rachel sang as she played the last note.

Quinn reached up, taking the diva's hand in hers. She turned it, so it was palm side up. She lightly moved her finger through the diva's hand. The contact made goose bumps form up Rachel's arm.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" Quinn replied.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading your palm."

Rachel smiled. "What does it say?"

"This line says you're going to live a long and happy life. And this one says you're going to be rich and famous."

"I already knew that. Does it say anything about my love life?"

"Hmm," Quinn brought the hand closer to her face. "It says your love will be unconventional."

"Really?" Rachel scooted closer to the cheerleader. "Who is it?"

"Oh I'm sorry it doesn't say that," Quinn replied looking up at Rachel.

"Is there anything else you can read?" Rachel egged.

Quinn looked at her hand again. "It says the relationship with your love will have many trials."

"Any idea what the trials are?"

"Not all of them. But the first one will be fear."

"Fear?"

Quinn placed the three hands on her lap, and looked at Rachel. "Yes fear. Fear of the relationship. Fear of what will happen."

"What do you mean what will happen?" Rachel placed her other hand on Quinn's.

"What will happen if you two do fall in love? What will happen if people found out? What will happen if your love's family found out?"

Rachel looked down at their intertwined hands. She realized what she had said yesterday had gotten through the girl. Quinn reading her palm was her way of saying that she loved her. That she wanted to be with her, but had many fears.

"I understand my love may be afraid of losing everything. Especially if my love has lost everything in the past," Rachel finally replied.

Quinn looked down at their hands. She slowly nodded.

"Was being at the bottom that bad?" Rachel asked directly.

Quinn shrugged.

Rachel reached up, placing her hand under Quinn's chin. She lifted and pulled Quinn's face towards her. Quinn gave the diva a small smile when their eyes made contact. Rachel leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Quinn smiled when Rachel pulled away. She slowly stood up and made her way back towards the TV. She turned everything off. Rachel watched the cheerleader with confusion. She didn't know if she had upset Quinn again. Rachel stood up and put the piano back the way it was. When she turned around Quinn was standing with her hand extended. Rachel took the offering hand, and let Quinn guide her…to her bedroom.

Once inside she closed the door and led the diva to her bed. Quinn sat down on the bed, and guided Rachel next to her. What Quinn did next took them both by surprise. She leaned over and began kissing Rachel. Rachel immediately reciprocated the kisses Quinn was giving. It was slow, and tender. Quinn gently guided Rachel to lie down, with their lips still connected.

The girls continued their make out session, loosing track of time. The sun was going down, and Quinn's mother was home. When the older woman came home she heard two different phones ringing. One in the kitchen that she didn't recognize. She picked up the phone and made her way to the living room. There she found Quinn's phone. She took the small electronic device and headed to her daughter's room.

Judy knocked on the door, and politely waited for her daughter to open the door. They've had many discussions and arguments about privacy. First thing Quinn did when she had the chance was purchase a doorknob that locked. The girls didn't hear the soft knock on the door. Judy knocked a little harder, "Quinnie?"

The girls jumped, quickly separating. They smoothed their clothes and fixed their hair before Quinn went and opened the door. "Mom, what are you doing home so early?"

"Early, Quinn it's nearly eight o'clock."

"What?" Rachel asked from Quinn's bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a visitor. I was trying to figure out who belonged to this phone." Judy held up Rachel's phone. The phone started playing the theme song to friends. "It won't stop."

Rachel jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone out of the older woman's hands. "Hi Daddy," Rachel said into the phone.

Quinn stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Sorry mom. Rachel and I lost track of time."

"It's alright Quinn. Just wish I knew that you had a friend over. Maybe next time just send me a message letting me know."

"I will mom. I better go check on Rachel. She'll need a ride home."

Judy was turning to leave, but had one more question for her daughter. "Just curious what were you two doing?"

Quinn froze at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering what you two were doing that caused you to lose track of time. You both were so quiet."

"Oh, we were listening to music on our headphones," Quinn lied.

Judy nodded, before she made her way downstairs. Quinn went back into her room. Rachel was still on the phone.

"Daddy I have to go… Quinn will bring me home. I'm sorry it won't happen again… I love you too. Bye Daddy," Rachel hung up the phone.

"Is your dad mad?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. You could say that. It's my fault though."

"Why?"

"I may have forgotten to tell him where I was."

"Rachel!" Quinn tried her best to not scream. "Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't intentional. You took me by surprise when you dragged me out of the school. Then when we got here I simply forgot." Rachel shrugged.

Quinn shook her head, as she made her way towards the diva. "Your dad already doesn't like me. This isn't helping my case."

"Sorry. He'll come around. The more he sees me spending time with you and seeing you, the more he'll like you. I'm hoping we continue to deepen this relationship."

"Baby steps Rach. Baby steps, I'm still surprised that I kissed you." Quinn whispered. "Not to mention we'd been making out for a few hours."

Rachel smiled. "So what is the next step?"

"I don't know. But what happened today stays here in this room."


	13. Chapter 13

**First I have to say I'm soooo sorry. I know I took a really long break from this story. There are a few different reasons. One I had absolutely no idea where I was taking this story. When Glee came back I got some ideas. And two, when you spend the holidays alone, it gets you down, and makes it harder to be lovey dovey, even in a fictional story. So I really hope you like the chapter. It's probably the longest I've written so far. I hope you like the chapter, and worth the wait. Hopefully the next update will be a lot sooner than the last. Also again thank you for all the reviews, and welcome the new followers.**

**

* * *

**The girls were sitting in Quinn's car, outside of the Berry resident. The ride over was quiet. When they arrived Rachel didn't get out of the car. She wanted to know where she stood before she left the blonde. She was clearly not getting an answer. Rachel knew Quinn had a lot to figure out, but she still wanted some sort of verbal confirmation.

"So… I guess I'll see you Monday?" Rachel asked reaching for the door handle.

"You're not coming to the game tomorrow?" Quinn asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"Why would I go? The team kinda hates me right now."

"You don't have to cheer the football team, you can come and you know see me…"

"Watch you from the stands. That sounds so exciting," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Maybe we can hang out afterwards."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's comment. "And do more karaoke?"

"We could do that, or we could talk," Quinn offered.

"I'd like that." Rachel leaned over the center console and kissed the cheerio. "I'll have to run it by my dads first."

"Of course, I want to get on your Daddy's good side," Quinn smiled. "Should I walk you to the door, explain what happened to your dads?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Rachel gave Quinn one more kiss before exiting the vehicle

* * *

The Titans had another victory. Everyone one was celebrating, well everyone except Quinn and Jones. The football team dragged Jones to the football game. They did a firing squad with paintballs, and slushies. Followed by the word loser written on his forehead and the cheerios were in charge of making sure the football player watched the game from the sidelines. He was in view of everyone, but not on the Titan's bench. Coach Beiste didn't stop her players from retaliating. It helped bring the team together, and Jones needed to be put in his place.

Quinn wasn't celebrating because a certain glee member was not in the crowd. She didn't pay much attention to the game going on. She kept scanning the stands throughout the game looking for Rachel. She definitely got yelled at one too many times by Sue for being distracted. Even with the game over she was still looking to the stands. She didn't notice a blonde football player running over to her.

"Hey," Sam said wrapping his arm around Quinn's waist.

"Hey," she said, turning her head so Sam kissed her cheek.

"You ok?"

"Yea, fine."

"You coming to celebrate?"

"No. I'm kinda tired. I'm just gonna head home."

"You're gonna miss out."

"You go."

"Alright," Sam said giving Quinn a quick kiss. "I'll call you later?"

Quinn nodded in response. She made her way to her car. When she left the parking lot of McKinley High, she didn't turn the direction to go to her house. She went in the opposite direction towards Rachel's house. The cheerleader sat in her car for a minute before she made her way to the door. She held her breath when she rang the doorbell. She was afraid Officer Berry was going to answer the door. When Rachel's other father with the thick black rim glasses opened the door, Quinn let out the breath she was holding.

"Hello Mr. Berry," Quinn said formally.

"Hello Quinn, what brings you here?"

"I came over to see Rachel. I didn't see her at the game."

"Well that's because she's kinda grounded. Which I have to say is a first for her."

"For not telling you were she was yesterday?"

"Yes, we were worried, and she knew better."

"I'm sorry about that. I kinda dragged her out of school to hang out. In the process she forgot to let you two know. I also forgot to let my mom know Rachel was over."

Rachel's dad took a step outside and closed the door behind him. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

"What Rachel didn't tell you?"

"In not as many words, she told us that you stood up for her, and caused someone named Jones to get suspended from today's game. Which caused Finn to yell at you for it, and Finn dragged Sam into it. And they got you pretty ticked, which is why you dragged Rachel home with you."

"She didn't tell you what Jones did to her?"

"No, but her father and I have a feeling a slushy was thrown at her. She came home in a different outfit. She thinks we don't notice these things. We just choose to wait for her to tell us. Sometimes she tells us, and sometimes she doesn't, such as yesterday."

"I don't think it's my place."

"Alright, well seeing as I could've swayed my husband to lift Rachel's punishment so you could see her. But I guess this is goodnight." Mr. Berry said turning towards the door.

"Wait," Quinn said without yelling. She wanted to see Rachel. "I'll tell you what happened."

Rachel's dad turned and motioned for the cheerleader to take a seat on the porch step. Quinn did, and waited for the older man to sit next to her.

"Well, I guess I should start with before Rachel came back to school. The day before she came back I went and talked to Coach Beiste. I was concerned about retaliation against Rachel because of the football team losing both Karofsy and Azimio. She told me to bring any football player with a slushy to her. First day back was good, nothing happened. Then yesterday morning Jones threw a slushy in Rachel's face. I wasn't close enough to Rachel to intervene and stop Jones before he threw the slushy. But I did stop him and literally dragged him by the ear to Coach Beiste's office."

Mr. Berry laughed, "You dragged him down the hall… by his ear."

"People had taken pictures of me dragging Jones down the hall. It's floating around somewhere in cyber land."

"Do you have the picture?"

"Ah no, but everyone else in the school does, including Rachel."

"Speaking of Rachel, where was she when you were dragging Jones, by the ear, through the halls of McKinley high?"

"Rachel was with us. I had taken her hand and brought her with me to Coach Beiste. I didn't want Jones to convince her that he had done nothing. Also so I could help Rachel get cleaned up. It's a lot easier to help someone else get cleaned up, than it is to clean yourself."

"You helped her get cleaned up last week too?"

"I did. I think that was the first time someone helped her get cleaned up after a slushy was thrown in her face."

"It was. And I know she really appreciated everything that you did. It meant a lot to her. And what you did yesterday meant a lot to her too. She had some fear that everything would go back to the way it was when she returned to school."

"I won't let that happen."

"I can see that. I know about the songs glee club sang to Rachel. I also know that you sang that song Perfect to Rachel after the big number. It meant a lot to Rachel, to know that you have her back."

Quinn smiled. "I do. It took a while to get here, but Rachel isn't as bad as I thought she was. She's just a girl with a dream. I can't blame her. She has really changed these past few weeks."

"She has, and I think you have something to do with that."

Quinn smiled at the response. She looked down at her hands.

"So what happened with Finn and Sam?"

"Finn accused me of getting Jones suspended. Which wasn't entirely my fault, it was his own. Apparently Jones was leaving out the detail of what he had done to get suspended from the game. In the process Sam showed up and Finn asked Sam for help, and called me his girlfriend. I'm a strong independent woman. I didn't appreciate being treated like a piece of property. In my storm off I literally ran into Rachel, and brought her over for a girls' night. I didn't know that she didn't let you and Mr. Berry know where she was. I would've said something. The last thing I want to do is be on your husband's bad side."

"It's ok. I don't think this will happen again. This is the first time we ever grounded Rachel, and it hit her hard. She has been giving us the silent treatment all day. She knows I can't handle that. It was the first time she had plans to go somewhere. It darn near broke my heart. My baby has friends, and had plans that don't revolve around singing or dancing."

"What are the terms of her punishment? If you don't mind me asking," Quinn asked.

"Uhm, she wasn't allowed to go out today. Nothing was taken away. It was more to teach her the responsibility of having friends but telling us where she is. We're her parents we have a right to know where she is with whom."

"I understand and respect that. And if I ever abruptly take Rachel at the end of the school day I will personally remind her to tell you both were she is."

"Thank you. Now I'll go talk to my husband."

Quinn sat there for a minute as Rachel's father stood and walked toward the door. "Mr. Berry," Quinn said turning towards the man.

"Yes?"

"The terms of the punishment were that Rachel was to stay home today."

"That is correct."

"So technically me going in to see her isn't a violation of her punishment. She's still in the house, and technically the day is over. It's now eight at night. The day is normally considered when the sun is up, and technically the sun is down."

Mr. Berry smiled. "I'll be sure to run that by my husband," he said opening the door.

Quinn turned her attention back to the front yard. She waited for one of the Berry's to come out on the porch. She was hoping that it might be Rachel. After a few minutes, she heard the front door open. Quinn turned and saw Rachel's other father step outside. Quinn immediately stood up and turned and faced the older man.

"Good evening Mr. Berry," Quinn said being as polite as possible.

"Hello Quinn. Nice to see you this evening, I'm sure my husband told you that Rachel is grounded."

"He did."

"He also told me what happened at school yesterday."

Quinn didn't say anything. She slowly nodded at the comment.

"I guess I owe you an apology, and a thank you."

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know your history, but you've changed. You really do care about my daughter and I need to respect that. And thank you for what you did for Rachel yesterday. I'm not sure if I thanked you for what you did last week. You have been a positive influence on Rachel."

"Thank you Mr. Berry. And I'm sorry for my previous behavior."

"Apology accepted, but I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"Believe me sir; I have apologized to Rachel in many different ways. And she has forgiven me."

"She's like her father. He believes in second chances and forgiveness. I'll give you a second chance, but that doesn't mean I forgive or will forget what you have done."

"That's all I can ask for, thank you Mr. Berry. So does this mean I can go see Rachel?"

Rachel's daddy smiled and extended his arm to the door. "Of course, her punishment is over, I think she's learned her lesson."

"Thank you again Mr. Berry."

Quinn made her way to the front door. "Oh and Quinn," Mr. Berry said to Quinn's back.

"Yes Mr. Berry."

"I'm giving you a second chance. I will not give you a third."

Quinn swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and pushed her way into the Berry residence.

Quinn made her way upstairs to Rachel's room. The door was open, and Quinn stood at the doorway taking in Rachel's appearance. She was lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed away from the door. She was wearing what looked like her workout outfit, black yoga pants, and a ripped grey sweatshirt over a tank top. Rachel had her hair in a ponytail, and a headband on. Quinn saw Rachel was reading but couldn't tell if it was for pleasure or for school. She also saw something yellow in Rachel's embrace. Quinn knocked on the door.

Rachel let out a sigh, and lowered her head. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Rachel slammed the book and stood up, taking the book with her. She left the yellow star Quinn had given her on the bed, which was in her embrace. She began to make her way to the desk without looking at who was at the door. "I'm not in the mood for Funny Girl."

"Wow, saying no to Funny Girl," Quinn laughed. Rachel stopped in her tracks. She knew the voice did not belong to her fathers. "You must be really mad at them."

Rachel dropped the book on the floor and turned around. When she had visual confirmation that it was Quinn, a huge smile spread across her face. She ran across her room, and jumped on Quinn, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, and legs around her waist. Quinn stumbled back into the hallway from the petite girl's sudden movements. Once she got her bearings Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and walked back into the bed room, kicking the door closed. Quinn sat down on the bed with Rachel sitting on her lap.

"Geez Rach, you're acting like you haven't seen me in weeks," Quinn said.

Rachel finally loosened her grip. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I sent you a few texts, and left you a voicemail. Telling you I wouldn't be at the game. You never responded."

"That's because I don't know where it is. Last place I saw it was yesterday after we listened to Sam's voicemail. I don't know if my mom moved it or something. When I tried calling it I couldn't find it."

"Well when I called. It went straight to voicemail. So it's probably dead."

"That might be why I didn't hear it when I called it."

"So how is it you're here?"

"I drove," Quinn replied.

"No, I mean. I'm grounded. So how is it you're here, in my room?"

Quinn smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. "I can be very persuasive."

"Did you seduce me dads?" Rachel joked.

In one quick swift motion, Quinn grabbed Rachel and flipped them, so Rachel was lying on the bed with Quinn between her legs. In the process Rachel let out a squeal.

"There is only one Berry I have my eye on," Quinn whispered before kissing Rachel.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked in between Quinn's next kiss.

"Yes," Quinn whispered.

Quinn deepened the kiss, causing Rachel to moan into her mouth.

"Stay the night," Rachel whispered when the cheerleader pulled away.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Quinn asked before kissing the diva again, this time swiping her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip.

Rachel's voice was not working from the last kiss. She nodded in response. Quinn smiled at leaving the other girl speechless. She waited for Rachel to get her thoughts in order. "You said we could hang out after the game yesterday. It's after the game."

"It is, isn't it?" Quinn asked before making contact with Rachel's lips again.

"It is," Rachel breathed out.

"Well then I probably need to get off of you, so you can run it by your dads first."

Quinn tried to stand, but didn't get far. Rachel had wrapped her legs around Quinn, and still had her hands wrapped around her neck.

"Not yet," Rachel pulled Quinn back down smashing their lips.

Quinn smiled into the kiss before deepening the kiss. Quinn swiped Rachel's bottom lip again, causing the diva to moan into Quinn's mouth. Rachel then began massaging Quinn's tongue with her own. The feel of Rachel's tongue cause a chill to run through Quinn's body, and heat to rise from her center. Her hips bucked into Rachel's core, causing both girls to moan at the new contact. Quinn began rocking her hips into Rachel. Rachel responded by moving her hips in time with the other girl. She moved her hands from Quinn's neck to the small of her back, feeling the skin just beneath her cheerleader top.

The skin contact took Quinn by surprise, causing her to abruptly pull away from Rachel.

"What's wrong? Is it my breath?" Rachel said placing her hand over her mouth.

"No, your breath is fine," Quinn replied. She gave Rachel a chaste kiss.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just feeling your hand on my back took me by surprise."

"Sorry. Kissing you causes my body to react in ways that it never did with any guy I've been with."

Quinn smiled at the comment. "I know what you mean," she replied giving Rachel a quick kiss. "But before we lose track of time again, you really need to go talk to your dads."

Rachel let out a sigh, "I guess you're right."

Quinn rolled off Rachel so she could go ask her dads if Quinn could stay the night. Quinn placed her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't have to wait long for Rachel to jump on her, and straddle her waist.

"I take it they said yes," Quinn said seeing the smile plastered on her face.

"It wasn't hard to do. Dad is such a softy, so I played the guilt trip on them, and they turned into mush."

Quinn laughed, but the smile immediately disappeared. She couldn't help but think of when she used to have that effect on her dad. She hated him for what she did to her, then to her mom. But a part of her felt like if he didn't do what he did she would have never have been able to grow as a person. From what he did to her mom, she never would've had the strength to give up drinking and get a life of her own. Rachel noticed Quinn's smile disappear as she appeared deep in thought.

"Quinn you ok?"

"Hmm?" Quinn said making eye contact with the girl currently straddling her.

"You seemed lost in thought. What were you thinking about?"

Quinn took a deep breath. She placed her hands on Rachel's hips, and sat up. "My dad," she replied. Quinn gave Rachel's hips a small nudge signaling for her to get off her lap.

Rachel obliged, crossing her legs facing Quinn. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn continued to look forward, not making eye contact with Rachel. "You just reminded me of how I use to have my dad wrapped around my finger. I was always his little girl, he wanted to protect me and make me happy. He gave me everything I wanted. But at a cost. I got what I wanted as long as I did what he wanted. Become head cheerleader; find a nice Christian boy to date, preferable the quarterback. Get good grades, and eventually marry the good Christian boy and become a trophy wife like my mom and sister. But that all changed."

Tears started to form in Quinn's eyes. Rachel placed a reassuring hand on her back, and began to slowly move it up and down.

"One stupid drunken night, no afternoon. And I become disowned. The night Finn told my Dad, I wanted nothing more than my dad to hold me and tell me everything would be ok. I should've known he wouldn't. Everything has to be his way, and he is always right, even if you have the facts to disprove him."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel whispered.

Quinn finally turned and looked Rachel in the eyes. "Don't be. What he did to me made me stronger. It actually made me a better person. If he didn't do that I would've turned into him, and I would not be sitting here right now. I would've never been allowed to come to terms with my feelings for you. I changed because of him. I don't care what people think of me. Yes I am head cheerleader again, but it's more because I love it. I like being part of this sport, and a team. I like the fact with this uniform gives me immunity from slushies. Plus I look hot in it."

Rachel laughed at the last comment.

"You don't think I look hot?" Quinn teased.

"I think you are hot in anything you wear," Rachel replied, leaning over capturing Quinn's lips. "And can I be honest with you?"

Quinn nodded.

"I'm kinda glad those thing happened. I like this new Quinn. I mean I like her a lot. I believe we are tested and how we overcome them help shape us. It's all a matter of perspective. You know the classic glass half empty or half full."

Quinn did a little shrug as she did a nod at the comment.

"Isn't there a book about God testing us?" Rachel asked, trying a different way to approach it.

"Job," Quinn answered. She looked down at Rachel's hands; she reached over and intertwined their fingers. "Job was faithful, and lived very well. Then Satan challenged God to test his faith. The belief was if you've done wrong then you are punished. Job never sinned; throughout the whole story his friends are trying to convince him that he had done something to deserve his punishment. But he does not give in, and does not condemn God. It was a test of his faith. Then in the end Job gets everything back, for not losing his faith."

Rachel was smiling throughout Quinn's description of the book. "See that's my point. Job maintained his faith, and the trials only made him stronger."

Quinn took a minute to think about what Rachel said. Quinn has taken a more positive approach to what happened last year. She became somewhat kinder, and for once feels like herself. Not the cookie cutter version her father made, but the real Quinn Fabray. Quinn looked up at Rachel, "What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"Care to elaborate."

"The way you were talking about the story of Job. You just spat it out like it was second nature. But I also noticed you miss it. You had passion in your description."

"Yea I do miss it. But how can I practice a religion that condemns me for what I'm doing with you. I'm not only cheating again, but with a girl."

"You forget that God forgives. And maybe you need to look at the teachings another way."

Quinn gave Rachel a disbelieving look.

"I'm serious. Tell me one of the passages that condemns homosexual behavior."

Quinn took a minute to think of one of the passages she had studied. "Let's start at the beginning, the Garden of Eden, Adam and Eve. You know that story; it's in the Old Testament."

"Ok Adam and Eve. God created Adam, then Eve from one of Adam's ribs. There is the belief that woman is made from man. Therefore are considered less than men. Although scientifically when a baby is in the womb all children start off as female. And we've come a long way from being considered possessions. Which I know pissed you off yesterday." Quinn chuckled at that fact. "But I digress. Anyways, man and woman, God told them to create more of them. So therefore the natural thing is a male and a female to procreate. Ok but what about those who for whatever can't have children including the people past their prime. Some people just do not want children. And there are people who are single for their entire lives. Are they condemned because they didn't procreate?

"Story of Sodom," Quinn countered.

"The people in that town weren't gay. They were just plain evil. They were full of pride, had plenty of food and wealth they had it easy. They didn't help the less fortunate. When the Angels appeared Lot brought them to his house. All the towns' men, of all ages wanted to rape them. Rape is about power, not sex, love, or precreation. The men in Sodom wanted to control the two male Angels that arrived, which they didn't know they were Angels. The men weren't gay; they just like to control everything. They controlled the wealth and the food, as well as the poor and anyone that entered their town."

"Ok, I really don't feel like debating the bible all night," Quinn said holding up her hands in defeat.

Rachel smiled, "Just remember the next time you read from the bible. It's a book about God, not about sexuality."

Quinn let the words sink in. "New topic," Quinn said abruptly.

"Ok, what are we?"

"What?"

Rachel got up from the bed. "What is this Quinn? I mean you said we were friends ok. But everything has changed. Are we just friends who sometimes kiss? Are we like Brittany and Santana, friends with benefits? Am I your other woman? I'm going to be your dirty little secret." Rachel was now pacing the room.

Quinn got up and grasped Rachel by the shoulders. "Rachel stop, I can't talk to you if you're pacing the room."

Rachel stopped. She was arm's length away from the cheerleader. She looked up, "What are we Quinn?"

Quinn dropped her arms, letting out a long sigh as she plopped on the bed. "I don't know."

"I don't believe you," Rachel replied crossing her arms.

Quinn stood up. "I'm sorry Rachel. All I know is that I care about you a lot. I like being around you, in every way, socially, emotionally, physically, and now spiritually. I want to be with you." She placed her hands on Rachel's hips.

"What about Sam?"

Quinn took another deep breath. "I care about him. He's a sweet guy."

"But you won't leave him."

"I don't want to hurt him until I figure this all out."

"What is there to figure out? You just said you like me in every way," Rachel pointed out.

"I do. I just…" Quinn let go of Rachel and sat on the bed. "I just…" Quinn didn't know what she needed to figure out. She knew Rachel was right. Rachel was the girl she wanted to be with. She has fought her feelings toward girls her whole life. She fought her feelings for Rachel the moment she saw her two years ago. She never thought the girl of her dreams would return the feelings. Now here she was head cheerleader again, and dating Sam, one of the sweetest boys at McKinley. She didn't want to break his heart. She also wasn't sure if she was ready for the world to know she was dating another girl. She didn't care if everyone knew that she was friends with Rachel. She was scared. Her mother still has the strong religious views and didn't want a repeat of last year.

Rachel saw the girl struggle to answer the question. Tears were starting to form in Quinn's eyes. Rachel knelt down in front of Quinn. She placed her hands on the cheerleader's knees. The physical contact made Quinn make eye contact. "You remember what I said yesterday? When I was reading your palm?"

"Yes. You said my love and I will have many trials. The first of which is…" Realization hit Rachel remembering what Quinn said at the piano, "Fear."

Quinn nodded. "I'm scared Rachel. Can we just be until I have the guts to face my fears?" Quinn placed her hands on top of the hands on her knees. "Please," she begged.

It was hurting Rachel, seeing this girl struggle. She felt guilty. From her fathers she knew the struggles of coming to terms with one's sexuality. Quinn had technically addressed some of her struggles yesterday. Rachel wanted some sort of confirmation, she wanted a label.

"Please?" Quinn asked again, tears rolling down her face.

"Ok," Rachel whispered.

Quinn grasped the sides of Rachel's face, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

Rachel smiled in response. She wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her into a hug. "Come on," Rachel said standing up. "Let's get ready for bed."

Quinn stood up with Rachel. "Oh shit, can I use your phone? I should probably let my mom know I'll be spending the night."

Rachel walked over to her night stand and handed her phone to Quinn. As Quinn dialed her house number Rachel decided to get ready for bed. She picked up the book she was reading off the floor and placed it on her desk. She made her way to her dresser pulling out her pajamas and a set for Quinn. She pulled out the pajama set Quinn wore the last time she was there. Rachel went to the bathroom to change, and by the time she came out Quinn was off the phone and in the pajamas Rachel left out.

"All set," Quinn said making her way to the bathroom. "And now you have my house number in case I lose my phone again."

"Thanks," Rachel said passing Quinn.

Rachel went and got her bed ready while she waited for Quinn. She turned off the lights, with the exception of the one on her night stand. She got into bed and snuggled up with her star facing the bathroom. When Quinn opened the door, she saw Rachel cuddled up with the star she gave her at the beginning of the week. She couldn't help but smile.

"Comfy?" Quinn asked as she made her way to the other side of the bed.

"No," Rachel replied.

"No?" Quinn said sliding into bed.

"I'm not comfy," Rachel said looking over her shoulder.

"What would make you comfy?" Quinn asked lying on her side facing Rachel.

"Well for starters," Rachel said turning her head away from Quinn. "I'm kinda cold."

Quinn smirked and moved closer to Rachel, pressing her body against Rachel's back. She wrapped her arms around the diva's waist. Rachel smiled feeling Quinn against her.

"This better?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but there is one thing missing."

"What's that?"

Rachel turned around in Quinn's embrace, still holding on to the star.

"You know if you have me here tonight, you don't need the star."

Rachel smiled, "Force of habit. I sleep with it every night."

Quinn grasped one of the points of the star, "How about tonight you try sleeping without it." She slowly pulled the star out of Rachel's grasp. Once out of Rachel's grip Quinn reached her arm over Rachel and placed it on the floor. In case Rachel felt like she needed it in the middle of the night. She also turned the light off. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled Rachel closer to her. "See, no barrier. And why have the substitute when you can have the real thing."

Rachel snuggled closer to Quinn, placing her head in the nook of her neck. "You're right. The real thing is better, but…" Rachel looked up at Quinn. "There is still one thing missing."

"You're such a tease. What are you missing?"

"Good night kiss."

Quinn chuckled, "You're so cute."

Quinn leaned down and gave Rachel a chaste kiss. "Good night Rachel."

Rachel replaced her head in the nook of Quinn's neck, "Night Quinn."


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update, yay! Lol. As always thank you for the reviews, I always appreciate reading what you think. I hope you like the chapter, I like rewrote it a few times, but I'm happy with the final result. Hopefully the next update won't be far off. I have scattered scenes written. So hopefully in the next chapter I'll finally be moving past Christmas lol. Anyways, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel woke up when she heard her bedroom door open. She opened her eyes, seeing she was still in Quinn's embrace, with her head in the nook of Quinn's neck. Rachel lifted her head to look over the cheerleader, but saw no one at the door or in her room. Rachel shrugged, figuring it was her imagination. The movements cause Quinn to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the chocolate brown eyes of Rachel looking back at her. She smiled seeing the diva still snuggled up close to her.

"Mornin," Quinn mumbled, before she lent down giving Rachel a good morning kiss.

Rachel smiled when Quinn pulled away. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good. I could wake up like this every day," Quinn replied.

Rachel smiled, "I agree, but you mind letting me go."

Quinn stuck out her bottom lip. "But I don't wanna."

"But I need to pee."

Quinn sighed, "Alright. That is a valid reason for me to let you go. But it'll cost you."

"Oh really, what is it gonna cost me?"

Quinn smirked, "What do you think?"

Rachel leaned forward, capturing Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss. Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her. Quinn attempted to deepen the kiss but Rachel pulled away. "I really need to pee," Rachel said again.

Quinn laughed and released the diva. Rachel gave her secret love one more quick kiss before running into the bathroom. When she came back out Quinn was back in her cheerleader outfit. Rachel frowned.

"I was hoping to spend some more time, you know, cuddling," said Rachel.

Quinn walked up to Rachel and placed her hands on the diva's arms. "You know I'd love to but I didn't realize how late it is. I still have to go to church, and not to mention I have homework to do."

Rachel pouted, "Ok I understand."

Quinn placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead and walked past her to the bathroom. When she came back out Rachel changed and was on her elliptical.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, I have to stay in shape, and it wakes me up."

"Can you take a break?" Quinn asked.

"I just got on," Rachel countered.

"Not even for a minute, to walk me out."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. "I guess I can, for you."

Rachel got off the elliptical and took the hand Quinn had extended. They walked down the stairs hand in hand to the front door. Quinn quickly looked around the living room and the kitchen before she gave Rachel a chaste kiss, then pulled her into a hug.

"I'll call you later," Quinn said, pulling out of the hug, but holding on to Rachel's hands.

"Ok."

Quinn gave the diva's hands one more squeeze before she headed for the door. She knew the longer she stayed, the harder it was going to be to leave. Rachel watched Quinn get into her car, and pull out of the driveway before she closed the front door.

"Hey sweetheart," Rachel's father said in the doorway of the kitchen.

Rachel jumped, and placed her hand on her heart. "Dad, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Where's Quinn?"

"She had to go. It's Sunday," Rachel said like it was obvious.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Church," she pointed out.

"Ah, church," he said like he knew.

Rachel slowly nodded. "Well I need to go work out," Rachel said heading towards the stairs.

"You really like her, don't you?" Mr. Berry asked.

Rachel stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around; trying to sound nonchalant, she said, "Well, yea. She's my friend."

"That's not what I meant. And you know it."

Rachel stared into her father's eyes; trying to get a read on him through his glasses. Mr. Berry could tell what his daughter was trying to do. He took a deep breath and took off his glasses, and cleaned them on his shirt.

"I saw you two this morning. I went in to wake you two up."

The color drained from her face. "Don't tell Daddy," Rachel said at a whisper.

Mr. Berry let out a laugh as he put back rimmed glasses back on. "Rachel, do you know who you are talking to? Do you really think we would care if our daughter is gay?"

"That's not it," Rachel let out a sigh and sat down on the stairs. Her father followed suit and sat next to her. "I know Daddy doesn't like Quinn. And right now Quinn is struggling with this. She needs to overcome some fears before we can get serious."

"So what I saw this morning was not serious?"

"It is, but it's a secret. She's still technically with Sam."

"So my baby, is the other woman?"

"No, I-I…we're… I don't know," Rachel said in defeat. She brought her hands up to her face, in an attempt to cover her frustration.

Mr. Berry felt bad for his daughter. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and Rachel rested her head on his.

"I don't know what to do Dad."

"Well, being as I've never been the other man. I have however had to struggle with who I was in high school. Even after finding out, it's hard to stop dating the person who is your cover until you're ready. It's easy to cover the rumors if you're dating the opposite sex. Even if single, just mentioning a girl or having girls number in my phone threw Bubbie and Saba off my scent until I was ready. But I was not seeing another man behind her back. The point is… it's not easy honey. All I can say is you need to be there to help her. She'll come around. But be careful. If you two keep doing, whatever I saw this morning, you'll get hurt. And then Daddy will hate Quinn."

"I know. It's hard, you know. This is all happening fast."

"Well you two only started being friends, what last week?"

"Yea, but we started making out Friday," Rachel said. "Now it seems like whenever we're alone we can't keep our hands off each other."

"This is something a dad does not want to here," Mr. Berry joked, placing his hands over his ears.

Rachel smiled at her dad, giving him a nudge. "Don't worry dad. We've only made out like twice. And last night we cuddled nothing physically serious."

"Good. We trust you Rachel, even when you've had Finn, Noah, and Jesse all over. There are dads who have a strict open door policy for their daughters.

"Well with Quinn you don't have to worry about her getting me pregnant," Rachel joked.

"That's not the point. When you cross that bridge into sex, everything changes. I know your seventeen, almost a woman. You'll always be my baby girl, but I have to accept you're not a baby."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her father. "Daddy is having a harder time with this than you isn't he?"

"He'll come around. Just as long as we you don't drop any bomb shells on him. He wants to protect you. As do I, but all we can do is teach you to make the right decisions. You know you can talk to me about anything. And if there is something you can't, there is always Dr. Coyan."

"I know Dad."

"Now back to Quinn. So how serious are you two emotionally?"

Rachel released her dad and let out a sigh. "It seems like we're serious. She told me last night that she likes being around me, socially, emotionally, physically, and even spiritually."

"Spiritually?"

"Yes, as you can imagine Quinn is very religious, which I respect. We were discussing stories from the bible that condemn homosexuality. I think I might've eased some of those fears. It was one of her many struggles."

"What are her other struggles?"

Rachel let out a sigh, "You name it."

"It sounds serious. So what is she going to do about… Sam is it?"

"Yea Sam. I don't know," Rachel replied.

"I see. Well like I said. If you need to talk about anything you know you can talk to me."

"Thanks Dad. It's nice to have someone to talk to," Rachel said wrapping her arms around her dad's neck. She then let go and ran up the stairs to finish her work out, and to think about the conversation she just had with her dad.

* * *

Quinn was all smiles Monday morning. Church was bearable after the conversation she had with Rachel the night before. Quinn did her homework as fast as possible to call Rachel that night. The conversation lasted a few hours and caused both girls to go to bed with a smile on their faces. Quinn was so distracted that her locker didn't open on the first try. The numbers were just not coming to her. The only thing on her mind was a certain brunette diva. During her second attempt something green was placed over her head. She turned and saw her boyfriend Sam. Her smile faded.

"You know that's a mistletoe," he pointed out.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yea, you know what people do under the mistletoe?"

"Hmmm, this?" Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam hugging him. Trying to avoid what he really wanted.

"That's something you may do to your Aunt Gertrude."

Quinn chuckled at the comment, he had no idea how right he was. He was attempting to be cute. She decided to give him what he wanted. She leaned up meeting Sam halfway connecting their lips in a very quick kiss. She pulled way, noticing Sam left the mistletoe above their heads.

"You gonna keep that there?"

"Why not? I love the way your lips feel on mine," he replied leaning in for another kiss.

Quinn obliged. The entire time their lips were connected Quinn kept thinking about Rachel. The way her lips felt, and how different they tasted. The biggest difference was unlike with Rachel her body had no reaction or a mind of its own when she was with Sam.

Unknown to the cheerleader, Rachel was walking down the hall. Rachel's heart got caught in her throat. She tried her best to not stare the couple down as she walked by to her locker. She quickly spun the combination and jerked it open; grabbing her books then slammed it shut. She turned abruptly and literally bumped into Finn, the force nearly knocked her over.

"Whoa Rachel, where's the fire?" Finn asked.

"What? No fire, I Just got a lot on my mind. What is that?" Rachel finally looked at what Finn was holding up.

"Oh this, I found this poor guy on the side of the road," Finn replied, giving a very beat up pine tree a shake. "That's why I came to talk to you. I'm letting all the glee kids know. Christmas is my favorite holiday, thought it might put us in the Christmas spirit."

"You do realize I'm Jewish?"

"Oh yea, well then the holiday spirit or the hannaca spirit or something," Finn tried countering.

"You mean Chanukah," Rachel pointed out. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't figure out how she ever thought his stupidity was cute.

"Yea that. I just thought it was something to bring us together. See you later, to decorate?"

Rachel glanced over at Quinn and Sam, still making out in the middle of the hallway. Finn talking to her gave her an idea. "Yea, see you later."

Finn smiled before turning down the hall, "Hey Brittany, Artie." The two were busy decorating Artie's locker.

Rachel finally left her locker, but made a few pit stops on the way to her homeroom.

* * *

During her break Rachel was at her locker. Behind her she heard a familiar voice saying, "Ho, ho, ho losers."

Rachel tensed, as she slowly turned to the source of the voice. She saw three of her glee friends covered in green and red slushy. Three jocks, in their letterman jackets, with big gulp cups in their hands, were walking down the hall getting closer to Rachel. She looked away hoping they wouldn't see her. Unfortunately she was still noticed by one of the jocks.

"Berry," the boy said to her back.

Rachel took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She glanced around, looking for the other two jocks. She was thankful he was alone. She turned and looked the boy in question in the eyes, "Azimio."

The ex-jock opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You have something to say Azimio. If you're going to blame me for getting suspended from all sports teams, and getting Karofsky expelled. Then do it. Are you going to throw another slushy at me? Then do it. I don't care what you do, because regardless nothing will change what has happened. And what will happen to me. What will happen to you, well you can continue to dig yourself into a hole, your choice."

Azimio closed his mouth and his jaw tensed. Rachel continued to stare at the jock. She was petrified he was going to act like Karofsky did. But she refused to have the fear run her life. Finally Azimio walked past Rachel leaving her by her locker. Rachel was finally able to breathe once he left.

* * *

The glee kids were in the choir room later that day decorating the tree Finn found. Santana had brought the decorations from her neighbor's house. Who was now in jail for killing his mother. Puck brought the empty boxes he stole from a display at the mall. The team started to sing _The Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ as they decorated the tree and room. Rachel tried her best to not smile when she heard Quinn sing "Wake up, don't you know it's time to come out."

Rachel wished Quinn listened to the words that came out of her mouth. When New Directions finished singing Mr. Shuster came in, with his own small tree. Everyone described how the beat up tree still represented how they felt. They were still at the bottom getting slushies thrown at them.

"Wait, I thought that stopped after what the football team did to Jones?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well apparently the no slushy rule only applies to Rachel," Mercedes answered.

"Must be nice to have your own personal guard," said Santana.

"Hey, lay off Rachel." Finn intervened.

"Ok make that, two guards," Santana added holding up two fingers.

"Shut it Santana!" Quinn yelled.

"Has anyone else told Coach Beiste?" Mr. Shuster finally asked.

"We're not Narcs. With the exception of Quinn," Puck replied.

"Yea, all that is going to do is give the football players more of a reason to give us crap. I mean they hated us before, and telling on them is only going to make it worse." Finn explained.

"But it's ok to Narc if they through a slushy at Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Rachel's situation is different. She went through more than just being slushied. We managed to convince the team that Rachel went through enough with what Karofsky did." Finn clarified.

"And Azimio is back. He's making sure that the glee club remains at the bottom," Mike chimed in.

Rachel felt bad that she was all of a sudden off limits, but her friends weren't. Rachel stopped listening to the conversation that was taking place. She looked down at her hands, and played with an ornament until Mr. Shuster dismissed them. She didn't even know or care what new glee assignment Mr. Shue had given them.

* * *

Later that week the glee members were singing _We Need a Little Christmas_ in a classroom. Their song was cut short by the teacher throwing a shoe at them. The club grudgingly walked back to the choir room. There they found a nice looking tree and the club began decorating it, and complained about their first performance. While the club was distracted talking about Brittany still believing in Santa, Rachel took the opportunity to put the final part of her plan into action.

"Would you mind meeting me in the auditorium tomorrow at four?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Finn replied.

_Let's see how Quinn likes it_, Rachel thought. Rachel smiled and turned her attention back to decorating the tree.

* * *

Quinn was walking into the choir room, she couldn't believe her eyes. Santana was talking to the bass player. _Since when has Santana become friendly with the bass player?_ Quinn asked herself. Santana let out a laugh.

"Hey S," Quinn said to the Latina when she was close enough.

"Q, you're not gonna believe what Berry did yesterday, while we were at the mall with Brittany." Santana said to her fellow cheerio.

"What did she do?"

"She had the entire AV team decorate the auditorium, with fake blue Christmas trees, and fake snow. She gave Finn a gift of her singing a song. Like really, how dumb is that."

"Yea that's dumb," Quinn said with no emotion in her voice.

"I know right but it gets better. He gave the gift back."

Quinn just looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Rachel wrote a note saying he'd get to hear her sing him a song with love. He gave the note back, and then she continued to sing the song to no one. God I wish I was there."

"What did she sing?"

Santana turned to the bass player for a response.

"Merry Christmas my darling," he replied.

Quinn slowly nodded, then turned around and left the choir room the way she came.

"Hey Q. Where you going?" Santana yelled after her.

Quinn didn't stop and look back. She made her way to Rachel's locker, hoping she was there. She got lucky, the diva was exchanging books. Quinn walked up to the locker and slammed it shut. Rachel jumped as it was slammed.

"Quinn, you're lucky my hands weren't in the locker when you decided to rudely slam it," Rachel replied to the action.

"What is it I hear about you singing a song to Finn?" Quinn asked.

Rachel turned her attention back to her locker. She wasn't done getting her books. "What I was just doing what you were doing," Rachel replied nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked in her HBIC voice.

Rachel turned her full attention to Quinn. "Oh don't play stupid with me Quinn. I saw you earlier this week making out with Sam at your locker."

Quinn opened her mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out. She knew she was being a hypocrite. She expected Rachel to be ok with her being with Sam in public, but be with the diva behind closed doors. Rachel was trying to not to smirk at Quinn. She knew she had the cheerleader; there was no way of her countering what the diva was doing.

"You know, you have a point," Quinn finally replied.

Rachel's draw dropped. She didn't expect Quinn to give in to give in so easily. "Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"You're right Rachel. It's not fair for me to have a boyfriend in public, but a girlfriend behind closed doors. It's only fair if you have the same thing. I'm sorry for getting jealous like I did."

She watched the cheerleader open her arms, and wrap them around Rachel. "We good?" Quinn asked when they pulled apart.

Rachel slowly nodded at the words that came out of Quinn's mouth.

"Good. See you in glee," Quinn said leaving her secret girlfriend.

Rachel stood there for a few more minutes. "What just happened?" she whispered before following Quinn to the choir room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two updates in one week. Craziness, lol. It helps to know where the story is going. Also when you already have random scenes written lol. As always thank you for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter. It's on the short side. Anyways enjoy.**

**Wow, sorry everyone. I wasn't paying attention to the upload. I just went to the bottom and selected the document, not paying attention to the title. So here is the actual Chapter 15. Thank you for letting me know. The one time I don't check the live preview, I mess up. **

**

* * *

**It was Christmas Eve, and the glee club was at Mr. Shuster's home. They were decorating another Christmas tree. Rachel didn't know how this happened. This was the third tree she had decorated this year. She stopped celebrating Christmas around the time she found out there was no Santa. The craziest part was it was Coach Sylvester that got the club there for the Spanish teacher. She admitted to stealing all the gifts and destroying all the Christmas decorations.

Rachel looked around the tree and made eye contact with her ex-boyfriend. Finn gave the diva his signature crooked smile. She smiled back, and thought back to the night they tried to get another tree for the club.

_Finn took a deep breath taking in the scent of pine. "You know, whenever we put the tree up I always knew Christmas was really here," Finn said giving a nearby tree a shake._

"_It makes sense. It's the foundation of Christmas .It's hearth of the Christmas home. Without it, there wouldn't be anywhere to hang the ornaments or put the presents under." Rachel replied._

"_Yea, I know what you mean. Why don't you go check out the Douglases. I'm gonna look down this row of Fraser first. And we'll meet at the end," Finn suggested._

"_Okay."_

_Finn turned to make his way down the row of trees. Rachel reached up to the tall boy. "Wait," she said to his back._

_The boy let out a sigh, "Yea Rachel?"_

"_I owe you an apology," Rachel started._

"_An apology for what?"_

"_I used you Finn. When I gave you the Christmas gift last week it wasn't to get back together with you. I was really trying to make someone else jealous," Rachel confessed._

"_What?" Finn said trying not to yell._

"_I'm sorry Finn. It didn't even work. I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine but it backfired."_

"_Wait? You said she?"_

"_Yes. I said she. It's a girl Finn. We started seeing each other romantically last week. But it's complicated."_

"_So you're gay now. Did I do this? Did I turn you gay?"_

"_Oh god no. It's not any one person's fault Finn. It's something that has always been there. And it wasn't until I found a girl that had feelings for me. That allowed me to explore my feelings."_

"_Is that why you were such a prude?" Finn asked._

"_God Finn, why are you fixated on that. I wouldn't have sex with you, get over it. We women are more than our bodies. Until you realize this you'll keep having girlfriends that cheat on you," Rachel spat._

_Finn was taken by surprise and hurt by the diva's words. Rachel then turned and left the quarterback alone with his Fraser pine trees._

_Rachel felt bad for the last thing she said to the boy. The next day at school she immediately apologized to Finn._

"_Hey Finn," Rachel said fiddling with her hands as she approached her ex._

"_Rachel," Finn said monotone._

"_Listen Finn, I'm sorry about what I said last night."_

"_Thanks Rachel. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be fixated on sex. I love you Rachel. And I don't know the girl you've fallen for, but she's a lucky girl."_

"_Thank you Finn. I was hoping we could still be friends."_

"_I'd like that."_

"_Come here," she said opening her arms._

_The boy lent down and wrapped her arms around the petite diva. He smiled as the pulled away. "So Rachel... Who is the girl that has you all hot and bothered?"_

_Rachel slapped the boy, "Finn!"_

"_What? I'm still a guy. Two girls together is totally hot."_

"_I will never understand the male mind."_

"_Who cares about understanding the male mind? So… Who is it?" Finn egged again._

"_I'm sorry Finn Hudson. That is a question I will not answer," with that Rachel turned and went to her seat for glee practice._

Rachel then turned her attention to the girl who has stolen her heart. Quinn briefly made eye contact before turning her attention back to the tree. Rachel had noticed that the PDA with Sam has toned down greatly after their discussion. She noticed whenever Sam would go in for a kiss from Quinn; she always turned her head so he'd kiss her cheek instead. She hadn't seen anymore mistletoe either. It still pained Rachel to see Quinn with the boy, but it didn't hurt as bad. There was a moment Quinn took Rachel by surprise.

_The glee club was in the teacher's lounge singing 'Welcome Christmas' to the teachers. They were still trying to raise money for the McKinny-Vento Homeless Children and Youth Program. The cheerleader did stand at the end of the row of girls. She just so happened to be standing right between the donation container and Rachel._

_The song started off normal, everyone singing their parts. Rachel did take notice the cheerleader was looking at her at the start of the song. Rachel had her hands clamped together in front of her, but got uncomfortable and moved her hands behind her. It was convenient she moved her hands during the line 'Christmas day is in our grasp.' The line that followed was 'So long as we have hands to clasp.' After that line was sung Quinn reached for Rachel's hand behind her back, interlocking their fingers. Rachel smiled and kept singing. She didn't want to draw more attention to them._

_What Rachel and Quinn didn't realize was Finn took notice of the gesture. He thought it was odd but he didn't make the connection. Well not yet._

_When they finished the group made their way to the choir room. They received a Christmas miracle as Artie was able to walk with the help of a ReWalk. No one knew where it came from, but it didn't matter._

The night was coming to an end at Mr. Shuster's house. They spent the time decorating, and did some more caroling. Quinn was Rachel's ride home. Sam had been persistent in driving Quinn, but the cheerleader held her ground. She had one more thing up her sleeve to make things up to the diva for continuing to see the football player.

"You want to come in?" Rachel asked when Quinn cut the engine.

"I want to but I can't. You said it yourself; no one should be alone on Christmas Eve. I can't help but feel guilty for leaving my mom alone tonight," Quinn replied.

"Oh," Rachel said looking down at her hands.

"Hey, don't do that," Quinn said placing her finger under Rachel's chin gently lifting her head up. "I have something for you."

Quinn reached behind Rachel's seat and pulled out a small box wrapped in Christmas paper. She handed it over to Rachel. "I know you no longer celebrate Christmas, so it's more of a late Birthday gift."

"You know when my birthday is?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, it was last week, December eighteenth. I wanted to give it to you then, but we haven't had a moment alone so I could give it to you. I know things haven't been ideal for you. I wish I could give you what you really want."

Rachel looked at the box in her hand. "And what do I really want?"

"Me," Quinn replied.

Rachel looked at her confused by her response, "I do have you Quinn."

"No," Quinn reached over for Rachel's hand. "I mean all of me. Not just behind closed doors. I wish I could walk down the hall holding your hand. Let people see us together. But I'm so afraid and I can't apologize enough for –"

"Shhhh," Rachel put her hand on Quinn's lips. "I understand. You didn't grow up in an environment that would accept you regardless of who you are. And had conservative beliefs drilled into your head. You've been kicked out once, and deemed a disappointment. I'm here for you Quinn. I just think we need to tone it down until you overcome your fears."

"So what does toning it down entail?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "We're friends… nothing more, no kissing, no cuddling, etcetera."

"That sounds reasonable. We can still hang out and have sleep overs right?"

"Of course," Rachel replied.

"Good, now open your gift."

Rachel turned her attention to the box in her hand. She slowly took the top off revealing a gold necklace with a star pendent. "Oh Quinn, it's perfect," Rachel gasped.

"I take it you like it."

"No love it," Rachel said taking the necklace out the box. "Thank you," Rachel extended her arms for Quinn to fill the void.

Quinn obliged. When they released Quinn took the necklace into her hands. "Turn around," she ordered.

Rachel did as she was told and moved her hair out of the way. She felt the cool metal on her skin, and Quinn's warm fingers. The touch cause chills to go through her body. It had only been two weeks since Quinn spent the night, but Rachel didn't realize how much she missed Quinn's touch. Quinn moved her hands to Rachel's biceps giving her a light squeeze, signaling she was done. Rachel looked over her shoulder, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Quinn replied, releasing Rachel.

The diva reached over the console pulling Quinn into another hug. The hug was longer than normal. Before Rachel let go she gave Quinn an extra squeeze before abruptly leaving Quinn's car. The cheerleader watched Rachel in shock. She didn't understand the abruptness of her actions. Once she saw Rachel was in her home she made her way home. She drove home in silence. She didn't even turn on the radio. She was too distracted to notice her phone made the noise signaling she had a text.

Quinn got home and exited her vehicle. It was force of habit check her phone as she walked into her house. She saw a text from Rachel.

**Hey Quinn. Sorry for leaving you like I did. It's hard to be so close to you and not kiss you. The temptation was too great. Again I'm sorry, and hope we will see each other over this holiday break.**

Quinn smiled at the message before responding.

**No worries. I know the feeling. We will. I'll get in touch with you after Christmas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**As always thank you for your comments. I really hope you like where this story is going. I know it started completely different. I tend to know how to start my stories, but not were I want to take it. I feel like I'm in a glee mode, with the scenes from the show, as well as flashbacks. As for making a likable Finn, Idk where the idea came from. I want Rachel with friends, and Finn was the first person to befriend her. Personally I don't like Finn in the show,but he will be vital to Faberry. You'll see in the coming chapters. Anyways I hope you like the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey," the voice of Quinn said next to Rachel's ear, as she placed a hand on the small of the diva's back.

"Hey," Rachel replied, as she continued her task of switching her books.

"So I'll see you later for some more Karaoke?" Quinn asked for clarification.

"Of course, it's become second nature. I'm heading there once I'm finished getting my stuff together," Rachel answered.

"Cool. I'll see you in a few," Quinn said heading to the doors of McKinley High.

Rachel watched the girl leave trying to figure out how they got here. It's been about a month since Christmas Eve. The agreement to just be friends lasted only a week. They got together a few days after Christmas but New Year's Eve changed everything. Rachel had invited Quinn over to celebrate the New Year because she didn't want to spend it alone. Her fathers decided to go into the city to celebrate, which left Rachel alone in her house. She tried to invite Kurt, and everyone else from glee, to decrease the potential awkwardness. Of course everyone already had solid plans. She even made sure to mention the house would be parentless, but even that didn't work.

_Rachel was busying herself in the living room. Getting snacks and drinks together, as well as activities and movies figured out for the night. She heard a knock at the door. Rachel tried her best to not run to the door. She looked through the peephole, seeing the blonde holding two bags. Rachel fixed her hair, and straightened her skirt before opening the door._

"_Hey," Rachel said with a smile._

"_Hey," Quinn replied crossing the threshold into the Berry resident. She took a glance into the living room, with snacks and drinks out. "Are you having a party?"_

"_Ah, no," Rachel replied as she took her place next to Quinn. "I invited the rest of the glee club, but everyone already had plans. So it's just you and me. I just brought out snacks for us, you know."_

"_Cool."_

"_Let me take your bags. I'll go put them in my room," Rachel said extending her hands._

"_Yea sure," Quinn said handing the diva her bags. "It was weird putting an overnight bag together. This is the first time we planned a sleepover. Normally you ask me last minute, and I just borrow your clothes."_

_Rachel laughed at the comment. "I like to change things up. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."_

_The girls decided to watch one of the many New Year's Eve programming taking place in New York. Minutes before the ball dropped Rachel ran into the kitchen bringing out a bottle of sparkling cider and two champagne glasses._

"_Sparkling cider… Really?" Quinn asked taking the bottle from the diva's hands._

"_Yes as I don't drink. And I have this funny feeling Daddy was testing me tonight," Rachel said putting the glasses down._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well later this year Dad and Daddy will be going on the Rosie O'Donnell Cruise; which will leave me the house for a week. So in hindsight when they see the house is intact tomorrow, they'll see I am a responsible adult warranted of being left alone for a week."_

"_Don't tell Puck that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he'll convince you to have a party," Quinn explained._

"_Well he didn't come over tonight when he found out my house was lacking my parents," Rachel countered._

"_That's because there is always a big New Year's Eve party at Santana's. It's become sort of legendary and annual. Everyone who is anybody goes," Quinn turned her attention back to the television._

"_Oh," Rachel said looking down at her hands. "I never knew about her yearly party."_

"_She has ways of making sure certain people don't know. I'm sorry," Quinn said._

"_Why are you apologizing?"_

"_For not telling you, even after we became friends."_

_Rachel waved her hand, "Its ok. I'd rather be invited to a party by the host, than told about it through the grapevine. Santana didn't want me there. Fine, I'm having more fun here."_

"_Me too," Quinn said taking Rachel's hand in hers._

_The girls stayed like that, lost in each other's eyes. They finally broke eye contact when they heard the TV start the ten second countdown. Quinn turned her attention back to the bottle of sparkling cider, and popped the cork at midnight. Rachel cheered as Quinn poured some cider into the two glasses. She gave one to Rachel, and took hold of the other._

"_Happy New Year," Quinn said holding up her glass._

"_Happy New Year," Rachel replied toasting their glasses._

_The girls took a sip of their drinks. "You know…" Quinn started as she placed her glass on the table. "People normally kiss their love at the stroke of midnight."_

_Rachel smiled and put her glass on the table. "I have heard that. But what do you suggest for us, because we're not kissing."_

_Quinn extended her arms, and Rachel filled the void. As they pulled apart Quinn placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's cheek. The contact made Rachel's cheek burn. She decided to be nice and return the kiss on Quinn's cheek. The cheerleader was not expecting Rachel to kiss her. She was turning her attention back to the television behind her. As she turned, Rachel was about to make contact with Quinn's cheek. But the diva missed Quinn's cheek, and accidentally captured the blonde's lips._

_The action took them both by surprise and immediately pulled apart, but only enough to look at each other. Then the girls smashed their lips together. Quinn helped guide Rachel onto her back, while Quinn positioned herself between the diva's legs. The cheerleader nipped at Rachel's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth. She took the opportunity to massage Rachel's tongue with her own. The sensation was causing both girls bodies to betray them._

_Rachel moved her hands from Quinn's neck and down her sides. Her hands continued their path to the hem of Quinn's shirt; sliding her hands underneath. The new sensation caused Quinn to buck her hips into Rachel's core. Both girls moaned. The sound made Rachel realize what was happening, and quickly moved her hands to Quinn's shoulders, pushing her away._

"_What's wrong?" Quinn asked at being pushed away. "Did I hurt you?"_

_Rachel smiled at Quinn's concern. "No," she replied. Rachel sat up, and pushed Quinn to do the same. The cheerleader sat on her knees, keeping her eyes on Rachel._

"_Then what is it?" Quinn asked._

_Rachel let out a sigh. "This," she said lifting both her arms. "We agreed to just be friends. And here we are making out…again."_

_Quinn let out a chuckle. "Maybe we're not meant to be friends."_

"_But you're still with Sam."_

_Quinn reached over and took Rachel's hands in hers. "I am but I'm not. Since the mistletoe incident things with Sam…I haven't kissed him. I've been treating him as a friend; I won't even allow him to kiss me on the lips. I'm at the point where I'm using him, until…"_

"_Until… until what Quinn?"_

"_Until I'm ready," Quinn answered._

_Rachel slowly nodded, letting the information sink in._

"_Can we go back to the way we were? I won't push you for anything; I just can't not touch you, or not kiss you when I'm around you."_

_Rachel looked down at their intertwined hands. She felt the same way as Quinn. The girl made her melt every time she was around. "Ok," Rachel finally replied._

"_Ok?" Quinn asked for clarification._

"_Ok."_

_Quinn grabbed Rachel by the cheeks, pulling her in for another kiss._

"_Why don't we take this upstairs," Quinn suggested when they parted._

"_Ok, but no sex," Rachel said turning off the TV._

Rachel laughed as she thought about that night. New Year's Day was just as eventful. After her fathers saw the diva was responsible enough to be left alone they had another surprise for her. They finally got Rachel a car. It was her birthday present, and combined Chanukah gift. Officer Berry wanted to make sure Rachel learned her lesson about telling them where she was before giving her the freedom of a car.

With the freedom every Friday afternoon Rachel spent at Quinn's hanging out and singing karaoke. Rachel was always home in time for dinner. Saturday's Quinn would go to Rachel's house. They never had a plan at Rachel's. This continued the routine of Quinn staying the night last minute, and borrowed Rachel's clothes. Neither girl would admit it, but they secretly liked it better when Quinn wore Rachel's clothes. Rachel liked how they looked on Quinn, and Quinn liked wearing something that belonged to the girl she was falling in love with.

Rachel pulled into Quinn's driveway and made her way to the door. It was not long for Quinn to open the door.

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Hey," Rachel said making her way inside.

Quinn closed the door before she pulled Rachel into a kiss. "I've been waiting all week to do that."

"Well just think of how often you can do this if we didn't have to meet in secret."

"Not totally in secret. Everyone knows we're friends now. I'm seen in public with you. It's more we don't let people gawk at us when we kiss. And for the record, I don't like PDA anyways."

Rachel let out a small laugh. "I see your point. It just sucks we only have two days a week together."

Quinn pulled the girl into a hug. "I know. We're busy people, but I don't want us to be the type of couple that can't have lives of our own."

Rachel loved how supportive Quinn was. The weekdays the girls were busy with their own activities. Rachel still had her dance, vocal, and acting lessons. She also had another trick up her sleeve.

_She was in her room with Finn. He would make periodic appearances at Rachel's house after football practice. It was always for the same reason. He would use Rachel for help with his homework. She always agreed, but that wasn't his only reason for visiting._

"_So how are things?" Finn asked nonchalantly._

"_Fine," Rachel said at her desk her back to the boy._

"_Ok let me rephrase. How are things with your girlfriend?"_

_Rachel let out a sigh, and sat next to her friend. "Things are the same."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning she is still dating the football player, and we're still being lovey in private. She's mainly using him for her big gay smoke screen."_

"_Wait she's dating a football player?"_

_The color ran from Rachel's face. She slipped, and she slipped to the wrong person. She wanted to lie but she couldn't. She was making changes in her life, and didn't want to push away one of her friends._

"_Rachel?" Finn said to the small girl._

"_Hmm?" Rachel said being broken from her thoughts._

"_You spaced out on me. You didn't answer my question."_

_Rachel took a deep breath. "Yes, she's dating a football player."_

"_Are you going to tell me who?" Finn asked giving her a nudge._

"_No," Rachel replied quickly._

"_If I guess who it is, will you tell me?" Finn asked._

_Rachel let out a sigh, "Maybe."_

_Finn went through the football players in his head. He knew the answer would be too easy, because currently there was only one football player that was dating. He put that information together with the Welcome Christmas hand holding, and it all finally clicked._

"_It's Sam," he said with confidence._

"_You seem sure of yourself," Rachel said trying to not let him know he was right._

"_Well Sam is the only player currently dating someone. Aaand, I saw you and Quinn hold hands when we sang Welcome Christmas last month."_

_Rachel's eyes went wide. She didn't think anyone saw that. "You can't tell anyone. She'll completely shut me out."_

_Finn held up his hands, "Whoa Rachel. I won't say anything. I think it's good you've moved on. I just feel bad you're falling for a girl who won't be with you fully."_

"_I know. I want to be with her, and I know she wants to be with me. I'm trying everything I can to help her choose me completely."_

"_You mean leave Sam."_

"_I like my description better."_

"_Ok… Well don't give up Rachel. Use your strengths, you could always sing to her."_

_Rachel thought about what he said. "We do sing Karaoke every Friday."_

"_You could use that to your advantage. Maybe there is a song on there that can help you."_

"_I'll have to go online, and look at the songs on her game system. When did you get so smart Finn?" she asked the football player._

"_You forget I use to date her and you. I know both of you pretty well. I didn't forget you used me to make her jealous. You said it backfired. That's because she hates hypocrites and liars. She probably felt like one, and didn't want to."_

"_Good point. I wish I could sing to her in glee."_

"_You could, just make it seem like your singing it to me instead."_

_Rachel wrapped her arms around Finns neck in a hug. "Finn you're a genius. And thank you."_

_Finn smiled at his ex-girlfriend. "No problem Rach."_

_The next day at school, Rachel walked briskly into the choir room. Puck was sitting at the piano._

"_I need you to do this number with me to make Finn jealous," Rachel ordered the boy._

_A smile formed on the Mohawk boy's face._

Quinn was busy with her cheerleader practices. She still had to make appearances with Sam. Mainly she would go out with him on Friday nights after Rachel went home. And they always saw each other when their practices ended. She didn't want to spend more time with the boy. She wanted to spend more time with Rachel. She was happy to have Friday after school, and all day Saturday, but it wasn't enough. She meant what she said about having lives of their own, but still see each other more often.

The girls finally let go of each other and made their way into the living room. Quinn already had the game system set up, with the microphones on the coffee table.

"You ready?" Quinn asked picking up her microphone.

"I am, but can I sing the first one solo."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you remember when I said this was about fun?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, and I have fun every time I'm with you. There's just a certain song I'd like to sing, and it's for you."

"Oh so your trying to serenade me?" Quinn joked.

"Maybe…"

Quinn handed her microphone to Rachel. "You don't have to; you kinda already have me, but go nuts."

Quinn plopped down on the couch watching the television as Rachel scrolled looking for a song. Then a small hand was placed over Quinn's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I want to surprise you. You can't see what I'm singing. You can look after it started," Rachel replied.

Quinn laughed. "You know I'm not crazy about surprises."

"Tough," Rachel replied as she selected the song.

The first few notes played as Rachel stood and took her spot. She began singing. "Somewhere there's speaking. It's already coming in, Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind. You never could get it, unless you were fed it. Now you're here and you don't know why. But under skinned knees and the skid marks, Past the places where you used to learn. You howl and listen, listen and wait for the, echoes of angels who won't return."

Rachel turned her attention from the TV screen to Quinn who was still sitting on the couch. "He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you. That you wish you could be. He says all the right things. At exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you, and you don't kno-o-o-ow why."

Rachel sat next to Quinn on the couch. "You're waiting for someone, to put you together. You're waiting for someone to push you away. There's always another wound to discover. There's always something more you wish he'd say."

He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you. That you wish you could be. He says all the right things. At exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you, and you don't kno-o-o-ow why."

Rachel got up from the couch, and sang with the passion in her heart. What she felt Quinn was continued to do to Sam. "But you'll just sit tight, and watch it unwind. It's only what you're asking fo-o-or, and you'll be just fine. With all of your time, it's only what you're waiting for. Out of the island, into the highway, past the places where you might have turned. You never did notice, but you still hide away, the anger of angels who won't return."

He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you. That you wish you could be. He says all the right things. At exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you, and you don't know why."

Rachel kneeled in front of Quinn and took her hand into hers. "I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you. That you wish you could be. I say all the right things, at exactly the right time. But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why."

Rachel let the music fade. She stayed where she was in silence waiting for Quinn's reaction. Quinn brought the hand with Rachel's up to her lips kissing the back of the hand. "You don't mean nothing to me. You mean everything to me. He doesn't mean nothing as well. I just don't feel the same way about him since you."

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand, standing in front of her secret love. She then positioned herself on Quinn's lap. She placed her hands on both sides of Quinn's face, while Quinn put her hands on Rachel's hips. Rachel leant down lighting kissing Quinn's lips. Rachel pulled away and rested her head on Quinn's forehead. "How is it you always know what to say?"

"I don't," Quinn confessed. "When you're around I speak from my heart, not my head."

Rachel's heart melted at the comment. She reconnected their lips. "I think I'm falling for you."

Quinn smiled at the comment. "You think?"

"Yes I think. Feelings are there and they're still growing. I'm the single one, I say the wrong thing, you still have Sam to fall back on."

Quinn kissed Rachel again. "You think too much. I'll admit it first. I've fallen head over heels for you Rachel. Each day brings me closer to you."

Rachel smiled at the comment. They were finally making progress. She leant down capturing Quinn's lips. She hoped her last plan would help bring Quinn to her fully.

* * *

**Song: Everything You Want ~ Vertical Horizon (was inspired by a video on youtube, made by onthedl8 (orginally onthedl88))**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always Thank You for your reviews. Some of your comments make me laugh, and smile. They give me motivation to bust out another chapter for you all. I hope you like it, and I hope you like where I am taking this.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel was waiting outside the gym. The game was over, and McKinley had a surprising lost.

_Rachel arrived a few minutes before the game started. She didn't know where to sit, and then saw a middle aged pump woman wave at her. She was standing next to a man the same age wearing a baseball cap. She decided to join the older couple._

"_Rachel it's so good to see you. What brings you here?" the woman asked pulling Rachel into a hug._

"_Good to see you too Mrs. Hud- I mean Mrs. Hummel," Rachel corrected herself._

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Call my Carol."_

"_Sorry. I'm here to cheer on my friends," Rachel finally answered. "Hello Mr. Hummel."_

"_Hey ah," Burt was silent thinking of the girls name._

"_Rachel," Carol finally answered._

"_Rachel, I knew that. Finn's ex-girlfriend, and Kurt's friend from glee," Burt said trying to cover up forgetting the girl's name._

"_Speaking of Kurt, where is he?" Rachel asked the couple. It felt a little awkward to be sitting with Finn's parents. She was still friends with him, but she was still his ex._

"_I think he's off doing something with Blaine, or the Warblers. That seems to be all the boy does in his spare time. How have you been?"_

"_Good, just busy with glee," Rachel said turning her attention to the field._

"_Kurt told me what happened," Carol said in a hushed voice. "How are you holding up?"_

_Rachel smiled at the woman's concern. "I'm doing ok. With friends like Kurt, Finn, and Quinn, I feel like I can handle anything."_

_Carol placed her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you and Finn are still friends."_

_The music of the marching band started, and the Titan's made their way to the field. Rachel saw Finn run onto the field with the 5 on his uniform. She smiled at the boy who was secretly helping her with her love life. "Yea, me too," Rachel whispered._

Quinn exited the gym wearing a blue wig. Rachel gave the cheerleader a confused look.

"Is there a Smurfette look-alike contest I don't know about?" Rachel said when the cheerleader reached her.

"Ha ha," Quinn laughed sarcastically. "Coach Sylvester wants to go over the routine for Regionals. Get out all the kinks. We're using a Katy Perry song, hence the blue wig."

"Let me guess, California Gurls?"

"I cannot confirm or deny that. Coach Sylvester is paranoid about spies. It's probably because she sends spies to our competitors. I wish I could invite you to watch, but I can't. As soon as we're done I'll be heading to you. I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up. We didn't know until the game ended," Quinn explained.

"It's ok, I understand. I just expect the same dedication and hard work for our Regionals," Rachel countered.

"Nothing less," Quinn agreed. She quickly hugged her secret love, and ran back into the gym.

Rachel didn't leave right away. She continued to wait by the gym for one of her other athletic friends. The football players began filing out. Near the end she saw Sam, Mike and Artie.

"Hey Rachel," they said in unison.

"Hey guys. Sorry about the lost," Rachel replied.

"It's ok, we're still in the Conference Championship next week," Artie clarified.

"And I'll be there cheering you on."

The boys went on their way leaving Rachel. She continued to wait. Then Puck came out of the gym.

"Hey my sweet Jewish Princess," Puckerman said walking up to Rachel.

"Noah I told you not to call me that."

"I know. I just like the way it rolls off my tongue. So what are you doing here? Are you throwing in an extra rehearsal or something?" Puck said trying to not sound annoyed.

"No. I wanted to see how my football friends were holding up."

"We're pissed, but we'll be ok. As long as we win next week, then what happened today won't even matter."

"Glad to hear it. And you know I'll be there."

"Thanks Rachel," Puck said wrapping his arms around the small girl. "See ya Monday."

The badass made his way to the parking lot. Rachel continued to wait. Finally Finn exited the building. His head was down looking at the ground.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said softly.

The tall boy slowly turned his head towards the voice. He gave his friend a small smile. "Hey Rachel," he replied.

"You ok?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know, maybe. It sucks we lost, but it wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Jones. He replaced Karofsky on the team. He's taking it too literally. Azimio has gotten in his head. I was simply thanking the team, and congratulating everyone. Then Jones made a comment about being gay and in glee club. I made a comment back, then he siked me out by saying it would suck if the linebacker got through to me. That's why I fumbled. God I shouldn't have let him get in my head."

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. How were you to know if he was serious or not? You're still in the championship. There is still time for redemption. You'll be amazing next Saturday."

"Thanks Rachel. What are you still doing here anyways? You waiting for Quinn?"

"I was, but she got delayed. So I was waiting for my other friend. I knew you'd take this lost hard."

Finn gave the small girl a hug. He liked having this relationship with the small girl. They knew each other pretty well, but there was no pressure of a relationship. The two walked to their vehicles and left for their homes.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Quinn said standing in Rachel's doorway.

Rachel was lying on the bed facing away from the door, just like the day she was grounded from going to the football game. She turned her head, seeing Quinn. She rolled off the bed, while Quinn stepped into the bedroom closing the door. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, while the cheerleader grasped both sides of Rachel's face, and pulled each other into a searing kiss.

"Hey," Rachel whispered when they finally pulled away.

"Hey," Quinn replied.

The cheerleader released Rachel's face, and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders, holding her. Rachel placed her head in the crook of Quinn's neck, letting her body be consumed by the other girl.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to not do that when I saw you outside the gym?" Quinn asked.

Rachel let out a small laugh. "No I have no idea what you are talking about," she said sarcastically.

"So you're saying I'm not kissable?" Quinn teased.

"I'm not saying anything," Rachel replied trying to pull away.

Quinn moved her hands down to Rachel's waist holding her in place. "Are you sure? Because I see your lips moving and words are coming out. So you must be saying something."

Rachel leant up connecting their lips. Quinn deepened the kiss. She guided Rachel to the bed, lying her down.

"Words don't always have to come out of my mouth for me to say something," Rachel clarified.

Quinn pressed her entire body, lips included against Rachel. "I agree. And I like it when you use your mouth in different ways."

* * *

The club was sitting in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Shue. He told them to meet him there. Then Artie rolled in, covered head to toe in red slushy. The other boys got up in anger and started to make their way to the door. They didn't get far before the rest of the football team made their way into the room.

Words were thrown around until Coach Beiste and Mr. Shuster finally made their way in. They made the announcement the football players were the new members of New Directions. The room went into an uproar again. Coach Beiste yelled getting everyone quiet.

"Wait a minute…" Azimio stood from his seat. "What am I doing here? I'm not exactly on the team anymore."

"You're here because I said so. Don't think I haven't notice you still wearing the letterman jacket, and acting like you are still on the team. You're here because you want back on this team," Coach Beiste explained to the ex-player. "Now sit down."

"I am not sharing a room with the best friend of a known homophobe. And the man who allowed the said homophobe to try and rape me," Rachel said pointing to the boy.

The room went completely silent at the words. Tears started to form in Rachel's eye. She never actually said the word rape. She didn't even have to explain to anyone what happened. From Jacob taping the whole thing she was spared that torment. The one thing both sides felt was sympathy for Rachel. They all agreed what Karofsky did was bad, even Jones and Azimio.

Quinn reached across Sam's lap and placed a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel turned and looked at Quinn, placing her hand on the cheerleader's. She wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Fine if I have to be here, I'm not singing no show tunes. That is the music of my oppressors," Azimio said breaking the silence.

Every glee club member rolled their eyes. The comment hit a nerve with Mercedes.

"Do you have any idea what we do in here?" Finn asked his teammate.

"No, none of them do. We have to show them. Rachel, Puck haven't you been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl?" the teacher suggested. He did it to not only show the football team, but to help Rachel. He knew she couldn't turn down a performance, and it was always the happiest he ever saw her.

Rachel took a deep breath, eyes clear of tears. "Fine. As offended as I am by their presence here, I won't let anything get in the way of a performance." Rachel stood and gave Azimio a warning glare, as she made her way to the front.

Puck took off his letterman jacket, and made his way to the front. He stared down the team. The educators smiled, and occupied two empty seats. Mr. Shuster was looking forward to Rachel's performance. It'd be the first time since the incident that the club would see the diva perform by herself, even if it was a duet.

The music started for Lady Antebellum's _Need You Now._ Rachel looked down until it was her cue to sing. She lifted her head and made eye contact with Quinn, singing the first few lines of the song. She moved around the piano, looking around the room. So people wouldn't get too suspicious of the two girls. Rachel didn't care, but she cared too much about Quinn to let anyone who wasn't Finn know.

Puck joined Rachel in the chorus, both pretending to want the other, as they moved past each other. When Rachel sang 'I need you now' she was looking Quinn in the eyes again. The cheerleader tried to hide a smile behind her clasped hands. She loved listening to Rachel sing. Quinn also knew why Rachel was singing this song. She was singing not only to her, because she is the one she calls and texts if she needs someone. But also to make her jealous again, and she found the attempt endearing.

Puck sang the next verse. He was staring down the football players. He even lunged his head towards them, trying to scare them. Rachel walked over to him, joining in at the chorus. Quinn had to give them credit. They looked happy and into each other, but knew it was all for show. They finished singing, and the original glee members cheered and clapped.

"The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice," Azimio teased.

Puck smiled as he took off his guitar. He then made to hit the boy with the instrument. The educators got in between, as the rest of the students tried attacking the others. Rachel wasn't one for violence, but she didn't care. She was tired of being the target of their cruelty. She was going for Azimio, when hands wrapped around her waist pulling her off the floor. She continued to kick, and yell at the boy. She was also trying to get out of the other boy's embrace.

After many minutes, the educators managed to separate the teams, and ordered them to leave. The football players left first. Rachel was finally placed back on the floor, but the large hands were still on her hips. She didn't know who was holding her, and it was starting to freak her out. She finally looked behind her seeing, the blonde boy who was dating Quinn in public. Rachel then began to panic, what if he knew something was up, and wanted to get even. She closed her eyes as she reached for the hands still touching her. She abruptly removed them and left the choir room. She went to the only other place in the school she felt safe.

* * *

"Hey," Quinn said as she walked on stage.

Rachel was sitting at the piano playing random keys. She needed to calm down before attempting to go to class. The anger that surged through her body scared her. Then to be lifted in the air like a ragdoll by the very boy who Quinn was seeing to make face. It scared her how easily the boys can just toss her around.

"Hey," Rachel said softly.

"You ok?"

Rachel shrugged.

Quinn sat next to Rachel, with her back against the piano. "You want to talk about it?"

Rachel reached over and took hold of Quinn's hand. She took a deep breath. "I just…" Rachel trailed off. "I'm just so tired."

Quinn remained silent. There was more than just being tired. She gave Rachel's hand a squeeze, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm tired of being scared all the time. There are few places I feel safe. And today the football team took away one of the two places in the school. I was angry. The rage that was going through me was uncontrollable. The only thing keeping me from getting my hands on Azimio was Sam. He picked me up with so much ease. When he put me down, he didn't let me go. I…I started to panic," Rachel explained. "I hate feeling so weak."

"You're not weak. You stood up to Karofsky and Azimio. You continue to come into school with your head held high. And you told me about the first day Azimio was back. You stood up to him then too. I admire you."

Rachel leaned over giving Quinn a chaste kiss. She rested her head on Quinn's forehead. "When did you become so amazing?"

"Remember the last time we were on this stage together?"

Rachel pulled away to look into Quinn's eyes, "How could I forget?"

"That's when," Quinn answered. "You ready to go?"

"No," Rachel replied.

"No?"

"I don't want to leave yet."

Quinn smiled. "Ok, we'll stay for as long as you want."

* * *

"Mr. Shue I need to talk to you," Quinn said when she entered the Spanish classroom.

"Quinn is everything ok," the teacher replied standing and gesturing for the cheerleader to take a seat.

"No," she said sitting down.

Mr. Shuster walked around his desk. "What's wrong?" he asked crossing his arms, and leaning against his desk.

"It's Coach Sylvester," Quinn started.

"Ok…"

Quinn thought of yesterday's practice. Coach Sylvester had a surprise for them, specifically Brittany. Quinn could not get the look of pure horror on Brittany's face. She would not let their coach risk her friend's life.

"She has a human cannon, and wants to shoot Brittany out of it for Regional's."

"What?" Mr. Shuster yelled. "You're sure?"

"Yes Mr. Shue. She has the cannon on the football field right now. She shot a dummy out of it yesterday, and it blew it to pieces."

The Spanish teacher left without another word.

* * *

Mr. Shuster and Coach Beiste had just informed the students that the cheerleaders would not be at Saturday's game. They decided to have glee club perform at the halftime show. This included the football players. The team was mad because they were afraid of what people were going to say and having to add on top of playing the game.

Coach Beiste clarified the reason they were in there. "This isn't a problem. It's an opportunity. The whole point of this week was to bring you guys together; to bring the school together."

Azimio was the most vocal about this information. Saying comments about them wearing sequence dresses, playing and performing. He was not on the team, so he had nothing to lose, but he couldn't stop himself. He acted like he was on the team, and sometimes forgot that he wasn't.

Finn finally spoke up, "What about the Cheerios in glee club?"

"They have a choice," Mr. Shuster started, "Us or the Cheerios competition."

Rachel was angry. Listening to Azimio continue to tear apart her safe zone. Being told she was going to have to perform with him. The last bit was knowing she'd have to perform without her girl, Rachel snapped. She knew what Quinn was going to choose, and attacked her for it. "Well, obviously, Quinn is gonna choose the Cheerios."

The words stung. Quinn turned and looked at Rachel behind her, her eyes showing hurt and confusion. Rachel didn't even look at her. The cheerleader was trying to figure out what warranted this outburst. Quinn was finally pulled out of her head when she heard coach Beiste's whistle. She saw everyone getting up to leave. Quinn stood and turned around, crossing her arms, waiting for Rachel. Rachel stood up, and then made eye contact with Quinn. She saw the look on her face and sat back down.

Everyone had finally left before Quinn opened her mouth. "Is there something you want to say?"

"What?" Rachel replied.

"Don't play me Rachel. Why did you attack me? There are two other girls in here that are Cheerios. You pointed out that I would choose the Cheerios over glee club, not all of us."

Rachel stood up. "Come on Quinn, you think you'd really choose glee club over being a cheerleader. You continue to date Sam over me. I know you. You're so focused on what people think of you and-and labels."

Quinn opened her mouth to retaliate, but no noise came out.

"Tell me Quinn, have you even thought about coming out at all?" Rachel asked. She decided to touch on the other issue she brought up in her argument.

Quinn didn't move.

"How about Sam, have you thought about breaking up with him?"

Again silence. Quinn didn't even move her head.

Rachel stepped down and walked right up to Quinn, inches from her face. "That's what I thought." She turned and headed for the door.

"Where is this coming from?" Quinn finally asked to the brunette's back. "You seemed ok with everything yesterday."

Rachel stopped and walked back over to the cheerleader. "I'm not ok with everything Quinn. I just kept my mouth shut about it, and buried it deep. With the football players here, it's bringing everything that I've been pushing down to the surface."

"Maybe you should find another source of releasing your anger. I'm not a punching bag Rachel. I care about you, and I can see there are some lingering effects from what happened to you. I'm willing to work through it, and help you through it, but not this way Rachel. I'm sorry, when you've calm down; you know where to find me."

Quinn turned and made her way out of the choir room. Rachel went out the other door, and went back to the auditorium to calm down.

* * *

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Judy said when she opened her front door.

"I came to see Quinn," Rachel replied.

Judy opened the door wider, "Did you two have a fight? She came home and went straight to her room. I haven't heard a peep from her all evening."

"We had a disagreement, that's why I'm here."

"Well I hope you two work this out."

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said making her way to the staircase.

Rachel made her way upstairs and stood outside Quinn's room. She took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob. It turned with ease, and Rachel knocked on the door as she opened the door. She saw the blonde sitting at her desk. She didn't turn or acknowledge her visitor. Rachel closed the door and made her way over to Quinn. She looked over Quinn's shoulder, looking at the computer screen. The words 'coming out' caught her eyes.

"Hey," Quinn said feeling Rachel's presence behind her.

"Hey. How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only person who would freely walk into my room," Quinn answered.

Quinn finally closed the window and turned in her chair, facing Rachel. Rachel reached for Quinn's hands and pulled her up to stand. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. The cheerleader reciprocated.

"I'm sorry," Rachel mumbled.

"Me too," Quinn replied. She let go of Rachel, "I have something for you."

The brunette was confused, watching Quinn turn to her desk. She handed Rachel a small stack of papers.

"What's this?" Rachel asked flipping through the pages.

"An outlet," Quinn answered. "They're ways for you to handle your anger. I told you I would help you through this. Maybe you can talk to your dads or Dr. Coyan about the best option for you."

"And the website you just looking at…"

"Suggestions, what not to do, peoples' stories," Quinn replied. "I'm still not ready to tell anyone, but at least I'm taking a step in the right direction."

Rachel nodded. "How did you tell your parents you were pregnant?"

"I didn't, Finn sang 'You're having my baby,' at dinner. And you know the rest."

The small girl placed her hand on Quinn's cheek. Quinn responded by closing her eyes and turning her head into the touch. "Thank you."

Quinn kissed Rachel's hand, before leaning forward and lightly kissing Rachel's lips. Quinn pulled Rachel into her embrace. The small girl wrapped her arms around the tall girl, and rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. They two stayed like that until Judy knocked on Quinn's door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Update, yay. I know this chapter is kind of scattered. Its almost like the in between scenes from the rest of the superbowl episode. With an alternative ending. So again hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

The dance lesson in Zombie Camp was over. The club and football players just finished listening to Mr. Shuster's lesson on zombie makeup. He asked the glee girls to help the football players on applying the makeup. Rachel rolled her eyes as she took a seat in front of the mirrors. She was hoping if a football player came to her for help, it was one of the glee football players. But unfortunately, no such luck. Sam, Finn and Artie were doing their own make up. Mike was getting help from Santana, and Puck was MIA.

Rachel was opening the makeup and, she looked in the mirror and saw Azimio in the reflection. She stopped all her movements and stared at Azimio. Her heart was racing, and her hands were sweaty. She was hoping he wouldn't dare sit with her. Quinn was sitting at the station next Rachel. She noticed that Rachel's movements stopped, and looked over at her. Her face was hard, and was staring in the mirror. She turned around and saw Azimio staring at her through the mirror.

"Azimio," Quinn said breaking the staring contest.

He looked over at the blonde cheerleader and walked over to Quinn, staring her down as he sat at her station instead. Then a blonde football player, who Rachel didn't recognize, sat at her station. She stared at him for a few minutes, trying to place him.

"Have you ever thrown a slushy at me?" Rachel asked the boy with her hands on her hips.

He shook his head.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked.

"No, I've never thrown a slushy at you," he responded.

"What about the other glee club members?"

He looked down at his hands. "I was involved in the group slushy on Artie."

"Go apologize," Rachel ordered pointing to her friend at the end of the mirrors.

"What?"

"I said, go apologize to Artie."

"If I don't?"

"Then you're on your own with the zombie makeup," Rachel replied.

"What you can't do that," the blonde boy said.

"Oh yes I can."

"Coach," the football player yelled standing up.

Coach Beiste made her way over to the player. "What is it Robertson?"

"She won't help me with my zombie makeup," he said pointing to Rachel.

"I did not say that," Rachel said taking a step to stand next to him.

"Ok, then what did you say?" Mr. Shue said making his way over.

At this point all the students turned their attention to Rachel and Robertson.

"I merely asked him if he ever slushied me and anyone in glee club. He said he slushied Artie, and asked him to apologize before helping him with his makeup," Rachel said in one breath. "It's actually a reasonable request being as my safe haven is being intruded by the very people who have been torturing me for the last two years."

Mr. Shuster and Coach Beiste looked at each other and shrugged. "Robertson," Coach Beiste started. "Go apologize to your team mate. No wait. All my boys who have ever thrown a slushy at any of the glee club members are to apologize to that person."

The players groaned. "NOW!" Coach Beiste yelled.

The players all got up and rummaged around the room; apologizing to the glee club members who received a slushy facial by their hand. Rachel got the most apologies, and one ex-player didn't really apologize. After another player did he simply said yea. Rachel didn't say anything. She didn't expect one from Azimio, she actually preferred if the boy ignored her existence.

Finally everyone was sitting down having makeup applied. Robertson was being civil to Rachel. He was trying his best to be nice and not push the girl over the edge. Quinn was paying attention to the conversations going on behind her. She was preparing to jump Robertson if he said anything out of line.

"Quinn," Azimio said breaking Quinn from her concentration.

"What?" she snapped.

He took a deep breath trying to keep from snapping at her. "I asked if the rumors were true."

Quinn's heart started to race. "What rumors?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"About you and Rachel," he said.

Quinn looked over her shoulder at Rachel. _How could he know? We've only kissed behind closed doors in our houses. Did she say something? We agreed to wait until I was ready. Oh god, what am I gonna do? Play it cool, don't say anything. Find out exactly what he knows._ Quinn thought to herself.

"What about Rachel and me?" Quinn finally asked.

"That you two are good friends now. Never thought we'd see that happen. I mean most of the slushies I've thrown at her were from your orders," Azimio answered.

Quinn stopped herself from taking a deep breath. "Well yea, we're friends. Ya know traumatic events can change people."

He nodded, "So… how is she?"

Quinn let out a sarcastic laugh, "Like you care."

"Maybe not like you do, but I do have a moral code. I don't agree with what Karofsky did. And every day I regret not stopping him."

"You regret it because you got kicked off the team," Quinn countered.

"No. I may give you glee losers a hard time, but my parents raised me right. I'd never strike a girl, or force myself on them."

"I think you're done," Quinn sat back throwing the makeup and brush on the table. She turned her attention to the mirror and started to apply makeup to herself. She felt Azimio still sitting next to her and staring. She looked at him and saw something different about the boy. His eyes showed sorrow, and were generally sorry. She could see the guilt in his eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath and threw the brush on the table, and turned to look at the football player. "She's doing as good as can be expected. That is all I'm going to say," Quinn threw up her hands in defeat.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" Azimio asked.

"No, that is something you have to tell her yourself."

Azimio looked past Quinn to the petite singer sitting behind her. She laughed at something Robertson said. He got up and took a step towards Rachel. Quinn turned her attention back to the mirror, and watch Azimio in the reflection. She watched him walk past the girl and leave the choir room.

Quinn took a deep breath before returning back to zombifying herself. She looked to her right, catching Rachel's eye. She gave her a small smile as she continued to apply makeup.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel said taking the seat that Azimio once occupied. The students were gradually filing out of the choir room once their makeups were finished.

Quinn put down her materials. She wanted to try and put as much details as in as possible. Without looking scary or freaky like the boys. "Hey," she said turning her attention to Rachel. "So how was Robertson?"

"He was fine."

"He didn't say anything that would require me to kick his ass?" Quinn asked

Rachel playfully hit Quinn's knee. "No. He was actually treating me like a human being. It's weird."

"Yea I know what you mean."

"How was Azimio?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged. "He wanted to talk about you."

"About me?"

"Yes. Apparently he feels bad about what happened to you."

"I find that hard to believe. If he felt bad then he shouldn't be attacking the rest of the club," Rachel countered.

Quinn grasped Rachel's hand.

"Hey Q," Santana yelled behind her.

Quinn looked over her shoulder.

"Come on," Santana motioned for her to follow.

"I guess I should get going. We have some things to talk about," Quinn said standing.

Rachel stood with her and opened her arms. Quinn gave her a quick hug before following the other cheerios.

* * *

Quinn was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She never felt so miserable. Coach Sylvester gave Quinn, Santana, and Brittany an ultimatum. They had to choose between glee and cheerios. The conflict was there before, but missing the halftime show didn't mean they were automatically out of glee. But Sue made it that way. The three didn't even discuss any more about their decision.

Santana was the first to sign the resignation form. Brittany followed suit. She still followed Santana like a lost puppy. Brittany held the form and pen waiting for Quinn to take it. She took one look at Brittany's face, and her heart broke. She couldn't let her friend get killed. Quinn has been fighting for Brittany since the day they were shown the cannon. Santana did care about Brittany, but she wasn't good at expressing her feelings. Quinn signed the paper, and the three made their way to the Spanish teacher's room. Quinn handed the piece of paper to Mr. Shuster without a word.

Quinn's heart broke more when she handed the paper to her teacher. She loved glee club, and wanted to be there for Rachel. She still wasn't ready to give up everything she had reworked for this year.

News of the cheerios' resignation from glee had traveled fast. It wasn't long before Finn was jumping on Quinn again. She was pissed with the boy who did the same thing a year ago. However Quinn felt he was right when he called her weak. She was willing to make herself and Rachel miserable to be able to stay at the top. But what no one knew was the other reason she choose cheerios. Quinn was surprised that Sam learned his lesson from the last time Finn flipped out on her. He actually stood up for her when Finn called her weak. It was actually pathetic seeing the two boys shove each other like they were five.

Quinn heard a knock on her door. She turned her attention to the now open door seeing the girl she was falling for.

"Hey," Rachel said in small voice, stepping inside. She closed the door behind her.

Quinn sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed. "Hey," she replied.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and sat down next to her. She took one look into Quinn's eyes, and started to cry. Quinn heart broke for the third time that day. She wrapped her arms around the small girl, moving her hand up and down her back.

Rachel abruptly pulled away and started to beat on Quinn's chest. "How could you leave? How can you leave me with the football players?"

Quinn tried to grasp Rachel's wrists. When she finally did, Rachel was fighting her grasp, pulling away from the blonde. Rachel was standing in front of Quinn, continuing to pull away.

"Why is it you won't let me go, but still continue to choose me last?" Rachel yelled.

Tears were now rolling down Quinn's face. "I'm sorry," the cheerleader finally said unintentionally loosening her grip.

"You're sorry?" Rachel yelled. She was finally able to pull herself free.

"She's sorry," Rachel yelled as she turned away from Quinn. She turned her attention back to Quinn. "Sorry makes everything better doesn't it. It just wipes away everything someone does that was wrong. So now everything is better."

Rachel shook her head and started to make her way to the door. Quinn got up from the bed, and ran in front of her, pressing her back against the exit. Rachel tried to push Quinn out of the way, but was unsuccessful. Quinn grasped Rachel by the cheeks, crashing their lips together. She tried to put all her feelings for Rachel into that kiss.

"You're not last," Quinn said when she let go of Rachel's face.

The brunette shook her head, and slapped Quinn across the face. "Don't stand there and lie to me Quinn. You're still dating Sam which means you choose him over me. Then you choose the cheerios over glee. You can't say you choose me first."

"In my heart you're first. Every action I do I think of you first. How it's going to affect you. And I didn't just choose cheerios over glee. I choose to help keep my friend safe."

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes, you didn't give me a chance to speak. Santana choose the cheerios over glee. Which meant Brittany would go along with Santana. Coach Sylvester made a crayon card from 'the human cannon.' She was trying to guilt Brittany into being shot from the cannon. I can't let that happen. We both know Brittany isn't smart, and is very gullible. I'm the only person that has stood up for her and will."

"Why didn't you say that to Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Because he wouldn't have believed me if I did," Quinn replied. "Remember last year, he choose football over glee. I'll admit that I am weak. A part of me isn't ready to let all the hard work I did this year go."

"I'm sorry for you Quinn. I hope you are happy with your decision," Rachel said reaching for the doorknob.

"I'm not and you know it."

"Well you only have yourself to blame, and now you must live with the consequences."

"Which are…?" Quinn egged.

"You'll see," Rachel said motioning for Quinn to move. The blonde did as Rachel wanted. She opened the door, and stepped out. Before closing the door behind her she turned to Quinn. "In case you haven't heard, all the football players that aren't in glee quit. So as of right now, there is no halftime show. You're beloved coach finally got what she wanted. No more glee club and no more football. Who are you going to cheer for now?"

Rachel left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Rachel avoided Quinn for the next few days. She had been spending more time with Kurt. This meant she was spending more time with Mercedes and Blaine. Rachel wasn't complaining, it allowed the two McKinley divas to become friends. Rachel needed the support now that Quinn was no longer in glee. The foursome always met up at Lima Bean. It was the only place the girls could find Kurt. Blaine had given Rachel an idea to help her ex-boyfriend.

The tension at McKinley was high. The glee kids felt like they were walking on eggshells. Rachel was happy the football players were no longer in her safe haven, but she still felt bad. She missed Quinn, and felt bad for her friends. The boys had worked so hard all year, and were so close to blurring the line between glee and football.

The idea from Blaine occurred when he pointed out the team only needed four more players in order to play on Saturday. Rachel got the glee girls together to convince them to join the team. Lauren was the easiest to convince. She wanted to bring the pain. Mercedes and Tina needed more persuasion. When Rachel clarified they didn't need to actually play, just be a body there so the boys could play, they agreed.

Rachel was excited for the game tomorrow. She just left the choir room and got the agreement from the boys and Coach Beiste to play in the championship. She was at her locker getting her books when she heard the familiar voice, "Hey."

Rachel turned around seeing Quinn. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep, and puffy like she had just been crying. "Hey," Rachel said quietly.

"I tried calling you."

"I know. I was avoiding you," Rachel pointed out.

"Yea, I figured. I can't stand the thought of you mad at me," Quinn said trying to choke back tears.

Rachel felt bad. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck pulling her into a hug. "I was mad at you," Rachel whispered. She pulled out of the hug and held on to Quinn's hands. "But I'm not anymore. I mean the football players aren't in glee anymore."

Quinn smiled at the news.

"And you're going to miss an epic game tomorrow." Rachel continued.

"I thought there weren't enough players to play tomorrow."

"There wasn't. But luckily for McKinley, they had four people just sign up so they have just enough people to play tomorrow," Rachel pointed out.

"Who was brave enough to cross the picket line?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Let's see," Rachel paused for dramatic effect. She placed her finger on her chin, "Lauren, Mercedes, Tina and me."

Quinn's mouth dropped. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But…you…football…small…" Quinn managed to say.

Rachel smiled at the cheerleader. "Yes, that is true."

Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's biceps. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's sweet, but don't worry I'll be ok," Rachel reassured. She gave Quinn a hug and started to walk away. She took two steps before turning back to Quinn, "Thanks."

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"Your concern and respecting me as a woman," Rachel started.

"Always," Quinn replied

* * *

Quinn arrived early on Saturday. The bus for Regionals was set to leave minutes before the halftime show started. Quinn made her way to the football field. She stood at the end of the bleachers on the visitor's side. She wanted to see the glee girls break social norms. Also to make sure Rachel stayed safe. After a few minutes she saw the four girls walk across the field. Quinn was able to figure out Lauren, being the biggest player in every way with the number 79 on her chest and back. Mercedes was the other one who stuck out, with the number 71.

Quinn wasn't exactly sure who was 8 and 1. She knew they were Tina and Rachel, but was too far away to tell which one was which. They both have dark hair, and about the same size. It didn't help that all the girls had their hair in French braid pigtails.

The players all got into position for the first play. Quinn laughed when she saw one of the petite girls stick her leg out to the side when she crouched down. Quinn knew that girl was Rachel, but couldn't see the number. From her angle Finn blocked it. She watched as the ball was snapped. Lauren tacked down one of the players on the other team. The rest of the girls all lied on their stomach. Quinn laughed again. She realized that Rachel wasn't lying when she said she had nothing to worry about.

The half was almost over. McKinley was losing horribly. Quinn looked at her phone to see the time. Also saw the many calls and texts messages from Santana. Quinn turned and started to walk towards the parking lot when she heard cheers coming from the other side of the field. She turned to see 8 running down the field holding the football. She couldn't help but cheer but then… the girl was tackled by white and orange with the number 4 on his back.

Everyone stopped. Quinn felt her heart in her throat. She saw Coach Beiste run onto the field with the medic. Number 8 was not getting up. Quinn was getting worried. _What if that was Rachel on the ground? What if she was severely hurt? Or worse?_ Quinn thought to herself. She couldn't wait. The cheerleader started running towards the group of people. When she reached the middle of the field 8 was standing, and everyone took off their helmets. Quinn was a few yards away when she saw Rachel take off her helmet. The cheerleader tackled the girl, wrapping her arms around her waist picking her up.

"You're ok. Are you hurt? Who was it?" Quinn asked examining the girl.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

The cheerleader ignored the question. She finally saw the number on Rachel's chest. She saw the number realized the girl that was tackled was Tina. Quinn turned to look and see the small girl sit on the bench. She smiled to see the girl was ok, and also that it wasn't Rachel tackled.

"Quinn," Rachel said waving her hand in front of Quinn's face. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

Quinn turned her attention back to Rachel. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her phone ringing again. She was thankful for the interruption. She pulled it out of her pocket to see Santana on the screen again. Quinn respectfully held up a finger to Rachel saying 'hold on.'

"Hello," Quinn said into the phone.

"_Q, where the fuck are you? B is freaking out. She signed the consent."_ Santana said on the other side.

"What? When?" Quinn yelled in disbelief.

"_If you answered your phone the first time I called you, then you'd know the answer. Coach got Brittany to sign it minutes before we had to meet to load the bus. Now get your ass over here."_

"Ok, I'm on my way," Quinn said hanging up. "I'm sorry I have to go. Coach got Brittany to sign the consent to be shot from the cannon." Quinn quickly hugged Rachel and began walking backwards. "I'll call you later." Then she turned and began running towards the parking lot.

Rachel was still standing in the middle of the field, confused as to what just happened.

"We're still in this," Finn said behind the girl.

Rachel turned around. "Give it up Finn. Our only chance of redemption is to kick butt at the halftime show."

* * *

The girls were making their way to the locker room.

"I can't believe we won," Tina said to the group.

"I know. We finally won a conference championship. Maybe the slushies will decrease," said Rachel.

"Maybe," Mercedes said. "So Quinn, what is Coach Sylvester gonna do without her stars?"

"I don't know. She was pretty pissed when we walked away. She knows she lost, she said it herself without us she had no show. So the potential for her cruelty against all of us is bound to increase," Quinn replied.

"Screw her. We kicked butt at the halftime show. And the football team finally one. She got what she deserved for what she wanted to do to Britt," Santana chimed in.

The girls got their things, and made their way out. They all decided to get rid of the zombie make up at home. Quinn walked out with Rachel.

"Do you need a ride home?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I came with my dads. So no," Rachel replied.

Quinn frowned. "Let me rephrase, would you like a ride home?"

"Why did you come?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"What?" Quinn asked off guard.

"Why did you come to the game?"

"I wanted to see you play. Make sure you didn't get hurt." Quinn lowered her voice, "Plus I have a thing for uniforms."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the comment. "And why did you come back, for the halftime show?"

"Finn convinced us to choose happiness over popularity. Brittany was the first one to give up cheerios. Knowing she was safe helped me walk away. And Santana is still pissed about being demoted."

Rachel laughed. "Yea that sounds like Santana."

"Come on," Quinn said grasping Rachel's hand. "Let me drive you home."

Rachel smiled at the gesture. "Ok," she whispered.

* * *

Monday came and everyone was still talking about the win on Saturday. Rachel was getting her books when she felt a presence behind her. She knew it wasn't Quinn, the person was bigger. She slowly turned around seeing Azimio standing behind her again.

"Azimio," said Rachel.

"Rachel," he replied.

"Saw you got to play Saturday," Rachel pointed out. She didn't want to provoke the boy. She decided if she was civil, maybe he'd actually say what he wanted. At least once a week he was standing behind Rachel or staring at her since December. She just wanted it to stop.

He smiled and looked at his feet. "Yea, when she saw the team come together for the halftime show. She allowed all of us to play, me included."

"Well congrats on the win."

"Thanks," he said to his feet. "Listen Rachel, I've been trying to find the best way to talk to you."

"Ok, so spill."

"I'm sorry," Azimio mumbled, so inaudible Rachel couldn't hear.

"Either speak up or move on," Rachel said slamming her locker.

"I said I'm sorry," Azimio yelled. Rachel stopped all movements and stared at Azimio. "What Karofsky did was over the top. Yea we humiliate you glee losers, and get into fights with the football glee losers. But physically hurting a girl, hell no, especially not what he was going to do. It's, ya know, against my moral code. I'm sorry for what he almost did. And I'm sorry for not being able to stop him."

The bell rang, and the students were emptying the hallway. Rachel gave Azimio a small smile. "Thank you Azimio."

Azimio gave Rachel a nod and headed to class. Rachel stayed in the hallway a little while longer. She looked across the hall seeing Quinn leaning up against the lockers in one of her dresses.

"Hey," Rachel said making her way over.

"Hey."

"What are you doing over here?" Rachel asked.

"I saw Azimio talking to you. I was making sure you were ok," the ex-cheerleader replied.

"I'm fine. He apologized."

"Did you forgive him?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't feel anger towards him anymore. And the fear is gradually subsiding."

"That's good. I'm happy you're doing better."

"So how does it feel being out of uniform?" Rachel asked to keep the conversation going.

"Weird, did turn a couple heads," Quinn replied. "So I had fun Saturday night."

Rachel took another step closer to the blonde, "Yea, me too."

Quinn instinctively placed her hands on her hips. Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's neck, as the gap between them closed; sharing a tender kiss before heading their separate ways for class.


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally, I had this ready yesterday, but the site was being messed up. As always thank you for the reviews and follows. Also thank you for sticking with the story even tho some updates have been far and few in between. I hope you like the chapter. I know many of you are waiting for Quinn to dump Sam's ass. I'm sorry, it'll happen, but it'll happen the way RM did it. I hope you like the approach I've taken for this story. I'm basically taking the glee episodes and making it Faberry, giving it the lesbian perspective lol. I actually have that scene (were Quinn and Rachel are finally fully together) somewhat written, I just need to connect it to there. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and hope you like it**

* * *

"Hey," Finn said to his petite friend.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said getting her books for the day.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rachel replied not losing her stride.

"What happened?"

Rachel closed her locker, and looked at the taller boy. "What happened to what?"

He lowered his voice, "What happened with you and Quinn?"

Rachel turned and started to walk down the hall. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Finn took a few quick steps and cut Rachel off, standing right in front of her. "Yes you do. You asked me to hang out on Friday night. And unless my memory is wrong, we haven't done that since we were together. Whenever I'd ask you to hang out over the weekend you'd say you already had plans. And it was always with her. Then Saturday you were over my house hanging out with Kurt, which you've never done. You two always met up at the Lima Bean. In fact you stayed over. Which was kinda weird. So what happened?"

Rachel didn't respond. Rachel was looking past Finn. The football player followed Rachel's gaze and saw she was staring at Quinn who staring back. She was also ignoring Sam who was talking to her. Sam noticed and turned to see what Quinn was looking at. Finn turned around, and Rachel diverted her eyes.

"I have to go," Rachel said and turned and left her friend.

Finn didn't move. He watched his ex walk abruptly down the hall to her homeroom. He was lost in thought when Becky walked up to him.

"I love you Finny-Bear."

Finn came out of his trance and looked down and the smallest cheerio. "Thanks, Becky," he replied with a smile.

She handed him a purple candy heart with the words 'Be Mine' on it.

"Oh," Finn said looking at the heart.

"Be my Valentine?"

"I'll keep you posted."

"Copy that," Becky said with a big smile and walked away.

Finn smirked as he made his way to his locker. He saw three girls watching him adoringly and jokingly shot them. The girls melted at the action. Finn continued to smile when he reached his locker. He opened it and placed the new heart on the bucket of hearts he had been accumulated. He didn't realize how many he had gotten. He looked down the hall again towards Quinn who was still staring at him. It wasn't enduring like it was when she was looking at Rachel. It was more threatening. It looked like Quinn was jealous. He thought it was a little weird and took out his phone.

**Does Quinn know that u & me are friends?**

**Rachel: No**

Finn looked down at Quinn again and smiled. Her look of jealousy gave him an idea. He slammed his locker door ready for the day.

* * *

Finn just finished telling the club he was going to have a kissing booth. He was going to use his new popularity to raise money for glee.

"Don't even act like you're trying to help out this glee club out. You just want to kiss a bunch of girls" Mercedes was the first to point out. Finn narrowed his eyes at being called out on his deception.

"I've kissed Finn," Santana chimed in. "Can I just say not worth a buck."

Mercedes chuckled at the comment.

"I would however," Santana continued. "Pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man-boobs."

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down," Finn countered.

"No, not really," Santana replied nonchalantly.

"Cause you just always seem to be meddling in other people's business," the quarterback pointed out.

"Oh, please," Santana rolled her eyes. "You guys love me. I keep it real, and I'm hilarious," the Latina said to the group.

"Actually, you're just a bitch," Lauren chimed in. The group murmured to each other at the remark.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Santana started turning to face the girl. "You've just got eyes for my man."

"Ok first of all I'm not your man," Puck countered.

"And Finn is right," Quinn continued. "All you ever do is insult us. Three weeks ago, you said 'you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby.'"

"Five minutes ago, you said 'Mr. Shue belonged in a 12-step program,'" Tina pointed out.

"Wait. What?" Mr. Shuster asked in shock.

"You're addicted to vests," Santana said like it was no big deal.

Rachel couldn't keep quiet any longer. "The truth is, Santana, you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Ok, maybe you're right. Maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow. But the only job you're going have is working on a pole."

The club was in shock at the words that came out of Rachel's mouth. Not only did she stand up to Santana, but she said what many people believed of the Latina. Puck let out a muffled laugh. Lauren, Mercedes, and Sam's mouth's dropped. Tina and Mike just looked at each other. Artie was trying to suppress the 'oh snap' from escaping his mouth, while Brittany kept her eyes on her best friend. Quinn's mouth dropped too, but she was more than shocked. She was turned on.

"Fine," Santana said grabbing her bag, and leaving the choir room.

The bell rang shortly afterwards, and the members filed out. Quinn waited for the diva to cross her path, and linked her arm with Rachel.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked when Quinn linked her arm, and was walking her out of the choir room

"That was so hot," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel couldn't stop the smile and blush that formed on her face. She was so lost in the complement, that she didn't notice Quinn leading her to the janitor's closet. Quinn abruptly pulled Rachel into the small room, and pinned her up against the door. Quinn didn't waste any time, smashing their lips together, and forcing her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel was too much in shock to react to Quinn's assault. Once she realized what Quinn was doing she reciprocated. Then she pushed Quinn away.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked breathless.

"I'm making out with you," Quinn replied.

Quinn tried kissing Rachel again, but she kept her hands up. "No."

Quinn pouted, "Why not? I thought you like kissing me?"

"That's not the point and you know it. You've been ignoring me since last week when we kissed in the hallway. Now you're all over me in the fucking Janitor's closet. So this is the only place we're allowed to kiss when we are on school property. I'm sorry Quinn; I've been going along with keeping us a secret. I was ok with it at first because you were trying to overcome your fears. But it's been at least two months, and nothing has changed. You're even still with Sam. In fact you've been spending even more time with him. We didn't even hang out on Friday and Saturday like we always do."

Quinn opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"That's what I thought," Rachel said in response to the blonde's reaction. Rachel pushed Quinn away. "I can't do this anymore Quinn. We're over in every aspect of the meaning." With that she exited the janitor's closet, leaving her now ex-secret lover in the dark.

* * *

Rachel was making her way out of McKinley when her phone buzzed.

**Kurt: I need a girl's night.**

Rachel smiled as she read the message. The last time someone said that to her it was definitely a memorable night. The smile faded thinking of Quinn.

**Rachel: What did you have in mind?"**

**Kurt: You, Mercedes, and me. Sleepover. Overindulging in pizza and talking about how boys suck.**

Rachel let out a laugh. She looked up looking around for her friend. She spotted the other diva looking at her phone.

"Hey Mercedes," Rachel said walking up to the girl.

"Hey girl, I just got a text from Kurt," Mercedes replied.

"Me too, I'll talk to my dads, we could have the girl's night at my house."

"No arguments here. I wonder what happened to Kurt?"

"I don't know, but guarantee has something to do with Blaine."

Mercedes let out a laugh, "Like it would have to do with anything else."

"I better get going; I'll send you a message later. I don't think there'd be a problem."

"Alright girl, see ya."

Rachel turned and made her way to her car. She saw across the lot Quinn with Sam. The blonde was staring at Rachel. Rachel looked at her for a moment before getting in her car. She spent the entire ride home fighting off tears.

* * *

"I was absolutely devastated," Kurt said grabbing a piece of pizza, making himself comfortable on Rachel's bed.

Rachel was busy braiding Mercedes' hair. "Did he actually say you two were dating?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Kurt started taking a bite of his pizza. "Not in so many words."

"Well," Mercedes started turning to look at Kurt. "Did he put the moves on?"

Rachel turned her attention to Kurt to see his response.

"No, but we were always singing duets," Kurt countered. Rachel and Mercedes shared a look that said 'uh oh.' "And he was always smiling at me."

Both girls looked at Kurt with sympathetic eyes. The music from Rachel's record player was the only sound filling her room. The wheels were turning in Kurt's head; then it finally clicked.

"Oh my god, I made up the whole thing in my head, didn't I?" Kurt finally said.

"Listen we've all been there. At least I have." Mercedes said trying to comfort her friend, "with you."

Rachel didn't know what to say. Mercedes and Kurt were looking at the diva waiting for her response.

"What?" Rachel finally said feeling the two sets of eyes on her.

"You're being awfully quiet," Mercedes pointed out.

"Yea, I was expecting you to say something about Finn. Like something to do with his kissing booth. I mean I heard about the Christmas gift," Kurt chimed in.

Mercedes let out a laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to face Kurt picking up her stuffed monkeys.

"Yea, like giving him one hundred dollars to have him kiss you that many times," Mercedes joked.

"Let me clear the air about the Christmas gift. It wasn't a ploy to try and win him back," Rachel countered.

"Yea right, and Santa doesn't were a red suit," Mercedes quipped.

"It's true. I was using Finn. I was trying to make someone else jealous. It doesn't matter. The plan backfired in every aspect."

"Do tell," Kurt said sitting up.

"Well you know Finn gave the gift back. I didn't even get to sing to him. Also the person I was trying to make jealous wasn't. Well they were at first, but then when I explained my reasoning, they weren't jealous anymore."

"So who was it? Who has stolen the heart of the one Rachel Berry?" Mercedes asked.

"It doesn't matter. I broke it off today." Rachel rolled star pendent on her neck between her fingers.

"Yes it does. You obviously still care about him. So tell us who was it? Was it Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you focusing on who I was seeing romantically? Aren't we supposed to be making you feel better about what happened with Blaine?" Rachel asked her gay friend.

"Yes, and this is helping. We're sharing heartache and this is distracting me from mine. So tell us who it is, well was. So we can do proper boy bashing." Kurt egged her.

Rachel got up from her bed, throwing the monkeys on it. "I'm all about boy bashing Kurt. I don't need the heartache to express my feelings towards boys."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other.

"What are you saying?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm saying I don't like boys," said Rachel.

The trio was silent, the music filling the air again. Mercedes and Kurt was letting the information sink in. It didn't make sense. If she didn't like boys why did she date Finn and try to win him back, even for jealously purposes. Or why she sang that duet with Puck.

"Wait…" Mercedes started. "Are you saying…?"

"You're gay?" Kurt finished.

Tears started to well in Rachel's eyes. She slowly nodded in response.

Kurt frowned and got off the bed wrapping his arms around Rachel. "Oh honey, it's ok. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know Kurt. I'm not ashamed. She is," Rachel pointed out. Kurt let go and turned to their friend still sitting on the bed, but kept his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Why would you date someone who is ashamed of who she is?" Mercedes asked.

"Because she made me feel safe, and we had fun together. We tried being friends but we could not keep our hands off each other. I've been her dirty little secret for months now."

"Wait… dirty little secret?" Kurt asked. "Oh, were you dating a girl who was already dating someone else?"

"A boy, he is her big gay beard. And for the record we never went out on a formal date. We only ever hung out at each other's houses."

"Wow, I thought I had love drama," Kurt responded.

"I think you did what was best. If she wasn't ready to be with you fully, you shouldn't continue to be her secret. We all deserved to be loved for who we are. But being without a valentine I think will do us good. I mean the three of us are divas. Look at our idols. Whitney, Barbra, Patti LuPone." Mercedes started.

Rachel couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. She even let out a small laugh.

"They all be became stars while they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness and they put it into their music. People could relate to it. Yeah everybody feels lonely. Harnessing this pain is why they became legends. Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent. You tried choosing love, but she didn't choose it for whatever reason she had. And Kurt, you should go to the gap attack, scope out the completion. But to be honest I feel we all need to fly solo for a while." Mercedes concluded.

"It's so nice to be around girls for a change," Kurt said opening his other arm.

"Awww, come on Mercedes," Rachel said opening her other arm.

The dark diva stood up sharing in a group hug.


	20. Chapter 20

**As always thank you for the reviews. I was happy to see reviews were positive. I'm not gonna lie I thought I was gonna get some hateful reviews for Rachel dumping Quinn… again. So I busted this chapter all out today, so Silly Love Songs done. Now the Comeback, and might I say I have a special ending for that one, yes it is already written. Uhm when I will have that chapter up IDK depends on my inspiration and time. Now it seems the episodes have been running two chapters each. So it'll most likely be chap 22. And I realized I should have spoiler alerts, but if you're reading this, I'm sure you have access to the site to see the episodes. If not, I'm sorry and you should be warned. But I've been writing from episodes since the first chapter. Anyways, I'm done, hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"I want tongue," Becky said handing Finn a handful of ones.

"Uh, thanks Becky," Finn said taking one dollar and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Becky was so excited she left the kissing booth with a big smile on her face.

Finn told all the girls it was time for him to go freshen up. He turned to leave his booth when he felt someone tug on his jersey.

"I know why you're doing this," Quinn said sternly.

Finn turned around doing his best to keep a smile from forming on his face. He was also a little nervous. He wasn't sure if Quinn knew the real reason or the reason he hoped she figured out.

"You're trying to win Rachel back. You know she can't turn her back on glee club. You think that with all the peer pressure she'll give in and kiss you and you'll both realize your love for each other. I'm here to tell you it won't work and to back off." Quinn warned the quarterback.

Finn smirked as he leaned on the little makeshift counter of his booth. "Why do you care?"

"I'm her friend," Quinn countered.

"Really? Cause I've been seeing more of Rachel lately. I mean we hung out Friday night. Then on Saturday she was over again having girl time with Kurt. Then saw her the next morning in her pink pajamas at breakfast," Finn rubbed into Quinn's face.

"We may have hit a rough patch, but it happens in friendships. Anyways I'm not the point here. You are. Do you have any idea how broken Rachel was when you broke her heart?"

Finn furrowed his brow.

"Yea, that's what I thought. After sectionals I found a broken Rachel playing her heart out on the piano. I was actually afraid she was going to hurt herself because she realized she had no one. That was a pivotal moment… for both of us."

Finn leaned a little closer to Quinn, "Why is that?"

Quinn didn't seem to notice the distance between them shorten. "It was the moment we became friends. I've been the cause most of her pain and suffering, but that day it was different. We saw each other differently that day. Then with what Karofsky did, it only pushed us closer. She is my best friend…" Quinn trailed off, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. "Was my best friend," Quinn corrected.

This is what Finn wanted. He wanted to know what happened between the two girls. He finally got his answer. Finn's heart broke. He felt sorry for his two ex-girlfriends. Finn moved a little closer so Quinn could hear what he whispered next. "I know you two were more than friends."

Quinn was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"I won't tell anyone. But I'm here if you want to talk about it. Maybe we could meet somewhere a little more private to talk?"

"I can't do this," Quinn whispered before abruptly leaving her ex.

* * *

Rachel finally had a moment to show her support for glee club. She walked up to Finn's booth and politely placed a dollar down.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Finn asked.

Rachel scoffed at the question, "Finn, do I need to remind you that I'm gay?"

Finn was shocked that Rachel said the words with such ease. He heard the girls behind Rachel start to talk amongst themselves. Finn reached down and flipped the in sign to out as he motioned Rachel to the end of his booth.

"Where did that come from?" Finn asked.

"Well as you might've heard from Kurt we had a girls' night the other night. I finally admitted to being gay. I just said the words out loud and my world didn't crumble, but it in a way it did change. Ya know actually saying the words 'I'm gay' out loud."

Finn just looked at Rachel confused. He didn't know what she was talking about, because he told her about her and Quinn. "But you told me…"

"I told you that I was romantically involved with another girl. I never actually said the words that I was gay, or even bisexual. You said them, but I never actually confirmed or denied."

"Oh. That's good Rachel. I'm glad you're finally out, but…"Finn lowered his voice, and his head. "Where does that leave Quinn?"

"With Sam," Rachel said nonchalantly. She walked around to the front of Finn's booth.

"Wait. What?" Finn said, pretending to sound surprised. He stepped to his originally spot behind his booth.

"We're over Finn. She made her choice. She is staying deep in the closet, and I'm not. I kicked the door down, and here I stand Finn. Gay, out, and single," Rachel said out stretching her arms.

Finn smiled, "Congrats Rachel. So I guess I should kiss you since you paid for it."

Rachel smiled, "If you want. I was just showing my support for glee club."

Finn leant down and kissed Rachel on the cheek, and gave her a hug with the booth between them.

* * *

It didn't take long for the word of Rachel's sexuality to spread throughout the school. Glee club was buzzing when Quinn entered the room.

"What's going on?" She asked taking her seat at the top next to Sam.

"Manhands came out in a big way," Santana replied turning to face Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I heard she made a scene at Finn's booth," Lauren pointed out.

Finn and Rachel hadn't arrived yet, in order to clarify the rumors. It wasn't long before the two came in laughing about something.

"Is it true?" Puck asked from his seat.

"Is what true?" Rachel asked taking a seat next to Lauren.

"You're gay," Santana replied, turning to look at Rachel with an empty chair between them.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer when Mr. Shue walked in. "Alright guys, who wants to perform today?"

"Hold on Mr. Shue," Santana holding her finger up to her teacher, keeping her eyes on Rachel. "Berry was about to answer our question."

"What question?" Mr. Shuster asked

"If she is like Kurt," Brittany answered.

The Spanish teacher was confused. "What do you mean?"

"We want to know if she's gay," Santana responded. "So Willow, is it true?"

The room was silent waiting for the answer. "Why does it matter?" Rachel finally said.

"Well, we heard you practically yelled it in the middle of the hallway at Finn's kissing booth," Santana answered. "We could just ask Finn if you want." She turned and faced the tall boy sitting next to her.

"It's not my question to answer," Finn replied.

Rachel smiled at her friend's answer.

"Come on guys. We've always been supportive of each other. Who cares if Rachel is gay or not? We're family and we support each other. I say we just move on and have our next performance," Mr. Shuster interrupted.

"Mr. Shue is right. It doesn't matter, and it's none of our business," Quinn chimed it.

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Of course Quinn would say that. She's afraid I told everyone she was my first… girlfriend? Girl crush? Whatever we were, first girl I made out with on a regular basis._ Rachel thought. The thoughts running through her head made Rachel angry. She didn't even notice that Mike and Artie just took their place in front of them. "Yes, it's true," Rachel finally answered.

The boys waited for Rachel to finish before starting their performance for their girlfriends.

"I'm gay. I don't care who knows. I like girls, so now you all can wonder if I have a crush on you or not. Now can we please move on? I bet Artie and Mike would like to perform for their girlfriends," Rachel concluded sitting back in her chair.

Finn started clapping for Rachel. He was proud of her progression. The rest of the group joined in, that is all but Quinn. She sat in silence and waited for the day to end.

* * *

Quinn didn't like it, but she agreed to kiss Finn. Sam saw the two talking the previous day at the kissing booth. He thought they were within kissing distance of each other. Quinn wasn't lying when she told Sam he was the only guy she was within kissing distance of.

Quinn walked up to the booth and slammed down a one dollar bill.

"Wait. Hold on. I want to see this." Sam said running up next to the booth.

"Pervert," Finn said instinctively. He was actually confused as to why Quinn was there.

"I prefer chaperone and also boyfriend." Sam pointed out.

Finn gave her a quick kiss, like he did for his mom. For them it felt like kissing a sibling. Finn cared for Rachel, and knew that Quinn still loved the girl. For Quinn kissing Finn confirmed for her that she didn't like kissing him as much as she didn't like kissing Sam. Her preference was Rachel. If that made her gay as well Quinn wasn't ready to admit.

"Satisfied," Quinn asked Sam.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam answered.

He started talking about the records Quinn was looking at that morning.

"Hey, I forgot my purse," Quinn interrupted.

She quickly ran back to the booth and grabbed her purse as she leaned in next to Finn's ear. "I could use your help. Meet me tomorrow afternoon in the auditorium," she whispered.

Quinn quickly left and went back to her waiting boyfriend. Finn couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

"Finally," he said to himself.

* * *

Next day at glee club Santana noticed something odd. Quinn and Finn were trying to not look at each other. She noticed Quinn's Queen Bee smile, and Finn's gassy baby look. She concluded they were fooling around behind Sam's back. Santana wanted revenge on what they said at the beginning of the week. Also she didn't like being alone, so it's only fair if more people were miserable with her.

After glee she changed into a candy striper outfit and kissed a sick kid in the nurse's office. He had mono, and from getting it so many times she became immune, but was still able to carry the bug. She then kissed Finn, shoving her tongue into his mouth giving him mono.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself," Santana said with a smile.

She walked away with a smirk on her face. After the next class she headed to the bathroom to change back into her normal clothes for the rest of the day. She liked being the center of attention but had a class with Rachel. And she didn't want the small girl to ogle her.

When the last bell rang she saw Finn go into the auditorium. Santana couldn't resist the urge to watch her plan in action. She snuck into the auditorium, but was up in the balcony. It seemed poetic, last time she was up here she was a cheerio and was with Coach Sylvester and Quinn. Now she's alone and was spying on one of the people who was up there with her.

She sat down and watched Finn through the wired railing. He sat down near the edge of the stage with his legs extended. He leaned back on his arms and waited. Santana did too. She felt her eyes get heavy when she heard a door open. It came from behind her and she saw the red sweater and blonde hair of one Quinn Fabray.

"Sorry I was at church," she said making her way down the row of seats.

"Praying for the strength to come?" Finn asked scooting to the edge of the stage.

"Something like that," Quinn said reaching the front row. She sat in the first seat in the row. She was on the opposite side of the stage than Finn.

"What you think I have something contagious or something?" Finn joked.

Quinn shook her head. "No I'd just prefer if we talked off stage."

"You're that paranoid?" Finn asked jumping off the stage.

"No. The stage is sentimental," Quinn countered.

Finn furrowed his brow as he sat down next to Quinn. From this angle Santana couldn't hear them. She stood up to hear them better but was only able to see them better. Santana was not happy when Quinn finally left Finn sitting in the front row. She not only heard nothing, but they didn't even share a kiss.

_**What Santana didn't hear:**_

"Why is it sentimental?" Finn asked.

Quinn looked at him, with tears stinging her eyes. "It's where we shared our first kiss."

"Oh," was all Finn could say. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Quinn joked. "But you can."

"When did you and Rachel happen?"

"I'm assuming you mean, when did we became more than friends?"

Finn nodded.

"I told you on that stage. After she came back after what Karofsky did I sang Fucking Perfect to her. Mr. Shue said it was inappropriate but I thought it was… perfect. When I finished something changed, and we kissed. The rest is history," Quinn explained.

"And now?"

"Now, we're history."

"What happened?"

"I got scared… Again," Quinn replied.

"Of…" Finn egged.

"Being out, well, more like being outed. I'm not ready. Last week we kissed in an empty hallway, and I freaked."

"So you were avoiding her?"

"Yea and Sam has been more all over me than usual since football is over."

"Then what happened?"

"She broke it off. 'In every sense of the meaning,'" Quinn quoted as a tear rolled down her face.

"You know she's not over you."

"I know, but I can't leave Sam."

"Why?"

"Because I love him," Quinn countered.

"No you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here and ask for my help."

"Fine. I think I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with the idea, but not him."

"When did you become so insightful?"

"When the girl you love cheats on you the hurt changes you, especially since it happened twice. It means you two didn't love me."

"That's not true."

"Not enough to not want to hurt me, and that's the thing about cheating. When you really love someone, you'd do anything to keep them safe. And since you two found each other it makes sense, as to why you both didn't love me. You two were made for each other. Rachel didn't tell me she was seeing you, I figured it out. She came out yesterday, but she never said she had a girlfriend, or had one. She'll continue to keep your secret. That's the thing about Rachel. She may be goal or dream oriented, but she has a big heart. And you, after what happened with Karofksy you did everything you could to keep her safe."

Quinn smiled through her tears, "You're right. In fact Rachel said something along those lines, but up there." She pointed to the stage. "What do you suggest Finn?"

"Follow your heart. Stop hiding. I know you're scared but you have people that will help you."

"That's easy for you to say, you've never been kicked out of your house before."

"No but my door is open if you need a place. And don't forget Mercedes and Rachel. I bet if you come out, she won't turn you away. Plus she has two gay dads." Finn said giving Quinn a nudge with his shoulder.

Quinn laughed at the last thing Finn said. Last year she made sure everyone knew.

"You also never know. Your mom was willing to keep Beth, and help you raise her." Finn pointed out.

"You're right," Quinn said standing.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"Home, I have some things to think about. Thanks Finn," Quinn said leaving her ex in the auditorium.

Santana snuck out of the auditorium and made her way towards the auditorium exit. She saw the door open and Quinn leaving with her head down. The hallways were empty. Santana grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and slammed her up against the lockers.

"What the f—," Quinn started but was interrupted by Santana shoving her tongue in her mouth.

Santana pulled away as abruptly as she kissed Quinn and walked out of the school. Quinn was in too much shock to even react. She was left standing in the middle of the empty hallway.

* * *

The next day Quinn woke up feeling like she was run over by a truck. She debated staying home, but grudgingly got out of bed. She threw on a grey t-shirt and skirt, and left for school looking as bad as she felt.

It was in glee that Quinn felt the worse. She couldn't even function, and felt she was going to pass out. It wasn't only her that felt horrible, but Finn. Santana kindly pointed out that Finn had mono, and Quinn was sharing the same symptoms of the disease. She had to mention the use of tongue. Quinn didn't want to hear any more about her tonguing Finn, which wasn't true and left for the nurse with Finn in tow.

The nurse confirmed their diagnosis as mono, and called their moms. Finn and Quinn were lying on separate cots in the nurse's office.

"Santana is such a bitch," Quinn said when they were alone.

"Is that how you got it?" Finn asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. We're both lying here with mono, and she seemed to know all the symptoms really well. She's probably gotten it so many times she's immune."

"So that means you kissed Santana?" Finn asked in disbelief.

Quinn turned and leaned on her arm to look at the boy next to her. "I didn't kiss her. Yesterday after we talked she attacked me. I guarantee you she was waiting for me. She wanted it to look like we were cheating."

Finn mirrored Quinn, sitting up to lean on his arm. "Why would she do that?"

"It's Santana," Quinn replied.

"What are you going to tell Sam?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet. Would you mind if I used you as my explanation?"

"Why not just tell him the truth?"

"Because then I have to explain what I was doing here when I told him I was at church. And…" Quinn trailed off.

"You'd have to tell him you kissed a girl?"

"I didn't kiss her. She shoved her tongue down my throat before I had a chance to react to her slamming me up against the lockers."

"Wow. What are you going to tell Rachel?"

"I don't know. She's smarter than Sam, and I don't want to hurt her. I mean remember when she found out about you and Santana?"

"Yea, but the thing I learned from that, it's better to just tell her. If you keep it from her it's just going to hurt her more. And if you tell her what you told me the blow may hurt a little less."

"Thanks Finn," Quinn lied back down. "You still care about her don't you?"

"She's my friend, as are you. I want you two to be happy."

Quinn smiled at her friend before closing her eyes waiting for the room to stop spinning.

* * *

Quinn was woken up by the feel of something cool on her head. She opened her eyes seeing Rachel looking down at her.

"Where's Finn?" She asked.

"Uh…" Quinn muttered waking up. She closed her eyes thinking. "His mom picked him up a few hours ago."

Rachel nodded in response.

"You don't have to do that," Quinn said pointing at her head. "In fact I'm surprised you did that. I thought you hated me."

"I would do that for anyone," Rachel said placing her hand on the rag. "Also I don't hate you. I still care about you."

"Then why aren't we still friends?"

"Because of this," Rachel said grasping Quinn's hand with her other hand. "We can't be friends because we both want so much more."

"And I'm still a chicken," Quinn added.

Rachel sat down on the stool next to the bed. "Did you kiss him? Like Santana said?"

Quinn took a moment to gather her thoughts. She tightened her grip around Rachel's hand, keeping her from leaving. "No, Santana wanted it to look that way."

"What do you mean? How did you both get mono?"

"We didn't kiss each other, someone with mono kissed both of us," Quinn clarified.

"Who? No one else has mono in the school."

"No, but someone has had mono so many times that she's become immune."

Rachel took a moment to think about Quinn's last comment. Her face was hard, Quinn had kissed another girl. It wasn't just any girl; it was the same girl who took Finn's virginity. "It was Santana."

"Yes, but let me clarify I did not kiss her."

"So explain it to me Quinn? If you didn't kiss her how did you get it?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "Yesterday Finn and I met up in the auditorium. He wanted to talk about you. So, we met, we talked, and I left. As soon as I left the auditorium Santana was there waiting for me. I think she followed Finn or me. She took me by surprise, literally slammed me up against the lockers, and shoved her tongue in my mouth. I didn't have time to react, and as quickly as she attacked me she was gone. I'm sorry Rachel."

Tears were stinging Rachel's eyes. "What was it like?"

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"What was it like? When you kissed her?"

Quinn let out a sigh. There was no way of convincing Rachel that she didn't kiss her back. "Anger," Quinn replied. "I was pissed. There is only one girl that I want to kiss. I'm even more pissed now that she did this to me."

"And Finn?"

"Like kissing the brother I never had."

"Sam?"

Quinn looked up at the ceiling. "Same."

"And what was it like when you kissed me?"

Quinn closed her eyes, thinking of their first kiss on the stage. "Fireworks," she whispered.

Rachel nodded and walked towards the curtain.

"Wait," Quinn said sitting up.

"No. There's nothing else to say. You made your point, and your decision. I just hope you join me on the outside before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"Yes. Don't expect me to wait for you Quinn. I'm going to continue to pursue my dream with nothing holding me back. You actually inspired my song selection for this week's love song. Feel better Quinn."

With that Rachel left the nurse's office and made her way to the choir room. The song she sang was sung to her, well a part of it. She chose to sing 'Fireworks.' When she sang the second verse she was looking right at Mercedes and Tina who sang that verse to her back in December. When she got to the chorus the last time she pulled Mercedes up to join her. She was one of the first people she admitted to being gay to. Rachel pointed to Tina to join her and Mercedes. The three sang in front of the group. It wasn't long until the rest of the girls joined them in front of the boys.

Later that night Rachel went to Breadstix alone. Kurt invited her. Not long after she sat down Mercedes startled her, "Mind if we join you."

"I'd love that," Rachel said with a smile.

Mercedes, Tina and Mike sat with Rachel and waited for Kurt and the warblers to start singing. Rachel enjoyed her night out with her friends. Two months ago Rachel couldn't even imagine a night like this. Even though she was heartbroken, it was the best night out she's ever had.


	21. Chapter 21

**My Comeback rewrite, and Idk, not my best work in my opinion. It's only 1 chapter this time instead of 2, which means you got the special ending sooner. So hope you like the chapter, and happy with the ending. I know I gave you what you were all waiting for. So enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn made up a story about how she got mono. She said she saved Finn's life by sucking a gumball out of his mouth. Quinn's mouth dropped when Sam believed her by saying he almost choked on a gumball once. Quinn couldn't believe how gullible Sam was. If he actually paid attention in health class he would've known Quinn was lying. The way to save someone when they were choking was to do the Heimlich maneuver.

Sam could feel Quinn was pulling away, and he couldn't let that happen. He saw a moment between Finn and his girlfriend in the hallway and he didn't like how it looked. So he used his dad's advice and decided to use Rock n' Roll to get Quinn back. He was going to use the popularity of Justin Bieber to help.

* * *

Rachel saw Brittany pass her wearing the leg warmers she gave her on her arms.

"Brittany what are you doing?"

"I don't know," Brittany replied.

Rachel took a deep breath. "You're wearing the leg warmers on your arms."

"Yea, they were cold. No one taught me how to read a calendar, and my arms got cold."

"Ok, how am I supposed to be a trendsetter if you're wearing the cloths I gave you wrong? I'm done with boys. We agreed that the leg warmers would be a more subtle and accepting to gain popularity."

"We all know you're done with boys Rachel. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"The point is I'm focusing on my career and the only way is to dominate popular discussion. So tomorrow you are going to wear the leg warmers on your legs and you're going to tell people you got the idea from…" Rachel trailed off encouraging Brittany to finish.

"Rachel Berry," Brittany finished.

"Good, now meet me in the library after school," Rachel asked.

"Why?"

Rachel sighed. "Our agreement, I'm going to help you with school. I think we'll start with how to read a calendar."

* * *

Mr. Shuster just informed the glee club that Coach Sylvester will be joining them in glee for the week. Everyone was not happy about this, especially Quinn. She started to tune out her Spanish teacher, as he told the group who they were competing against at Regionals. He also mentioned something about anthems Quinn wasn't sure.

Then Sam raised his hand and went to the front, and mentioned Justin Beiber.

"You've got to be kidding me," Quinn muttered in disbelief.

Sam continued to talk about Justin Beiber and the song summing up their generation. Quinn's face showed pain as he said those words.

He then proceeded to sing Baby, and all the girls went crazy, with two exceptions. Quinn couldn't ignore Sam's attempt to serenade her. She didn't go crazy but was surprised at his attempt. Rachel also remained neutral. She didn't care for Sam or Justin Beiber.

Rachel listened to the lyrics. She didn't think Sam knew what he was singing. The song was about losing his first love. Yet here he was using it to serenade Quinn. One of the lines was, 'Say there's another and look right in my eyes.' The line was basically telling her to tell him who she was leaving him for. Although there was a verse about him doing anything to keep her, but what was clear were the words I'm gone. Rachel thought the song was actually good for the situation, but again Sam had no idea what he was saying, and neither did any of the girls in the room.

The girls all cheered at the end of the performance with the exception of Rachel. Mr. Shue dismissed everyone, and Rachel made her way over to Sue Sylvester.

"What is it?" Sue said without saying her name or a nickname.

"Thank you," was all Rachel said.

"I'm sorry?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"I know you don't like glee club or any of us right now. I never had a chance to thank you for what you did in December. So thank you."

Rachel stood there waiting for a response from the cheerleader coach.

"You can go now," Sue said dismissing the petite girl.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at one of the library computers waiting for Brittany.

"Hey," Finn said taking a seat next to her.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said to her friend.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked glancing at the screen. "Oh not you too," he said in disbelief as he read the name at the top.

"Relax, I in no way have Beiber fever," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"More like you have beaver fever," Finn joked.

Rachel punched Finn in the chest. Finn jokingly held his chest like it hurt.

Anyways, I was just looking at the lyrics for the song Sam sung to Quinn today. I'm convinced he had no idea what he was singing."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The song is about love and lost. Obviously the person he is singing about is cheating on him. He approaches her, tries everything to keep her, but in the end he's heartbroken."

"Ok…"

"Sam was singing it to Quinn in an attempt to serenade her. The sad part I think it worked."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because she finds the attempts of serenading and jealousy enduring," Rachel replied. "I should know I've tried many times."

Rachel turned to look at the entrance of the library and saw Brittany walk in.

"I gotta go," Rachel grabbed her bag and went to the ditzy blonde.

Finn moved to the seat Rachel just left. It wasn't long before the boy left with two pieces of paper.

* * *

The next day at school Rachel was at her locker when she sees a bunch of girls walk by with leg warmers on their arms.

"Oh no," Rachel says to herself.

She marches through the hall to find Brittany. "What the hell?" she says spinning the blonde to face her.

"Sorry Rachel it just sorta caught on," Brittany said with a shrug.

"The deal's off," Rachel said turning to walk away.

"Wait," Brittany said grasping Rachel's shoulder.

"What?" Rachel said spinning back around.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to graduate and I've remember some things you taught me yesterday."

"Prove it," Rachel demanded.

Brittany closed her eyes. "Four seasons, summer is hot, winter is cold. Spring and fall are in between. Spring brings flowers, and Fall is when the leaves fall."

"Right. What season is it now?"

"Well I'm cold so winter?" Brittany asked.

Rachel looked at Brittany for a minute. "Ok, right after school meet me at Kids R' Us. They close at six. The only option is to go all out."

Brittany looked at Rachel's outfit. "What do you call that?"

"Sexy schoolgirl librarian chic," Rachel replied. She gave Brittany's arm a playful slap before leaving.

* * *

Coach Sylvester just finished getting some pointers on being a diva from Rachel. Then she proceeded to tell her that Mercedes was bad talking her behind her back. Rachel had a feeling this was some type of ploy the coach was playing. She decided to put her acting skills to the test and stormed off towards the closest bathroom. She quickly checked all the stalls before pulling out her phone.

**Coach Sylvester told me you said some not so nice things about me.**

Rachel anxiously waited for Mercedes to respond.

**Mercedes: Ya and she told me the same thing. I can't believe you Rachel.**

**I didn't say anything Mercedes. This is Coach Sylvester. She's playing us. I'm in the bathroom near the science room.**

Rachel didn't have to wait long for Mercedes to barge into the bathroom.

"Are you for real?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. I never said anything to Coach Sylvester about you, even after what she said," Rachel replied.

"You really think she's playing us?"

Rachel nodded as she made her way over to her friend. "Yes. She knows we are the most talented people glee club. If we are fighting, the club will fall apart. She is even more resentful towards us because she lost her budget to us."

"I can't believe I fell for it."

Rachel smiled at her friend. "You know if this was a month ago, I would've believed her too. "

"So what do we do now?"

Rachel turned away from her friend, placing her finger on her lips as she thought. "Diva off," Rachel said as if it was obvious turning back to her friend.

"What?"

"Diva off, we'll put on a show for Coach Sylvester. When we leave we'll make a scene in front of her, and have a diva off in glee. We'll show her it takes more than bad mouthing each other to tear the club apart."

"Rachel you're a genius. You really have changed."

"Thanks Mercedes. That means a lot to me," Rachel said, accepting the hug Mercedes gave her.

Mercedes left the bathroom first, and a few minutes later Rachel left. She went on her hunt for her friend to put their plan into action.

* * *

Finn found Quinn at her locker and handed her a piece of paper with words on it.

"What's this?" Quinn asks.

"Just read it," Finn ordered

"Ok," Quinn said looking at the paper.

As she read it she thought it sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The thing that stuck out was the last words I'm gone.

"Ok I read it, what is it?"

Finn gave Quinn another piece of paper with the same words on it, but at the top it had the title and artist.

"Oh," Quinn said when she saw it was lyrics she was reading.

"Thought you should know what Sam was actually singing to you yesterday. He either knows something is up, and this is his way of telling you. Or he is just trying to win you over with Justin Beiber."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she still loves you," Finn whispered.

Before Quinn could respond her ex-boyfriend was gone.

* * *

The Justin Beiber experience expanded, with Artie, Mike, and Puck joining. They sang Somebody to Love and Sam dedicated it to Quinn. They went to the auditorium to have a bigger space to perform. All the girlfriends went crazy. Rachel cheered on her other friends in the group.

After their performance Quinn approached Sam. She didn't want to go out with Sam, because she was trying to get over Rachel. But he was trying really hard to make her happy, and win her back.

"Color me mine?" Quinn asked the boy in purple.

"I'll color you yours any day," Sam replied.

Quinn smirked as she walked away. She didn't see Santana approach her boyfriend behind her.

* * *

The next day Rachel and Mercedes agreed to sing Take me or Leave me for their diva off. Rachel didn't tell Mercedes the other reason she wanted to sing that song. Rachel wanted a way to express her feelings towards Quinn.

While singing the song Rachel focused in on her feeling for Quinn. In the play when the lesbian lovers sang it they both choose to leave the relationship. That's exactly what happened between them. Rachel felt like she was Maureen, and couldn't resist saying kiss pookie to directly to Quinn. She even raised her hands to look like a puppy begging.

By the end of the song Rachel and Mercedes were laughing and smiling. The two gave each other hug, showing no hard feelings for their intense performance.

"Hey, where's the hate?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"Not the point of glee club Sue," Mr. Shue said without looking at the woman.

* * *

Next day at school Santana, Quinn and Tina are dressed like Brittany. Quinn knew the look was originally Rachel's, but decided to have a little fun. She thought Rachel was above being popular, but she was wrong.

"She's a genius and an icon," Tina said to Quinn and Santana.

"Who is?" Rachel said approaching the small group.

"Brittany. Who did you think?" Quinn replied, trying not to smile.

"Who knew that taking off that cheerios uniform would turn her into a fashion institution?" Santana asked.

"Is-is this a joke?" Rachel asked.

"No, but that sweater is. Who wears a reindeer sweater?" Santana snickered.

"Uh, all three of you," Rachel pointed out.

"No," Tina argued. "This is a carousel horse."

Quinn was the last to speak. She felt it was mean, but she wanted Rachel to see she was above this. "If you want to know what to wear, just look to Brittany."

"Look, she took the look from me, ok?" Rachel said getting angry. "I bribed her."

"That's mean Rachel," Tina said.

"I can't believe you would take this away from poor Brittany," Quinn argued.

Rachel was pissed, and saw Brittany at the end of the hallway.

"It's off," Rachel said to Brittany. "I'm trying to stage a comeback here."

"What are you coming back from exactly?" Brittany asked.

"I…" Rachel stuttered. She wanted to say she was trying to comeback from her breakup with Quinn; including the end of their friendship.

"Listen, I have to give you some tough love Rachel. When people see you they don't see what you're wearing. They see a cat getting its temperature taken, and then they hear it screaming. I'm sorry, but can you still be my tutor?"

"Why should I help you, when you took the credit for my look?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're a good person," Brittany replied.

"You really think I'm a good person?"

"Well yea."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Fine, I may not be popular, but we're family."

Brittany furrowed her brow confused.

"We're glee family Brittany."

"Oh, so I'll see you after school."

"Yes," Rachel answered. Brittany smiled and left, leaving Rachel in the hallway.

* * *

Santana and Sam are in the library. Santana points out Sam is a dork, and offers to be his mistress.

"But I'm dating Quinn," Sam pointed out.

"And this just in: she cheated on you," Santana pointed out.

"No she didn't."

"Look, I know you're as dumb as a bag of wet hair, but you know in your heart she's lying. That gumball story is insane and total bullshit. You're choosing to believe her lie so you can be with her."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I saw Quinn with Finn in the auditorium the day before she showed symptoms of mono," Santana answered.

"She told me she was at church."

"She lied to you."

"Did you see them kiss?"

Santana thought about lying, but decided on giving the dumb blonde a break. "No. But she did kiss someone else that day."

"Who?"

"Me. I gave it to Finn because I thought she was cheating on you with him. So when they didn't I kissed her giving it to her. I wanted to make it look like she was cheating on you with Finn. I find it curious what she told you. There are some obvious issues there. She could've just told you the truth instead she came up with the dumbass gumball story."

"Why would she lie about kissing you?"

"I don't know she's probably a suppressed lemon."

"A what?"

"Really? You need to get up to speed here Sam. Let me put it in terms you'll understand. Your Queen Bee doesn't like boys and is too afraid to let people know."

Sam remained silent.

"Think about my offer." With that Santana left.

* * *

The next day Quinn approaches Sam at his locker. "Hey. You mind if I borrow one of your shirts to use as a smock tonight at Color Me Mine? Kind of have a thing for wearing clothes of the one I love."

Sam looked at her with a stone face. "We're not going to Color Me Mine."

Quinn furrowed her brow.

"And I'm not your boyfriend," Sam slammed his locker and turned to leave.

"Wait… Why?" Quinn asked confused.

"Because you can't look me in the eye right now and tell me how you really got mono."

"I…" Quinn stuttered, then was silent.

"I rest my case."

Sam started to turn to leave.

"I choose to be with you, Sam." Quinn said to his back.

"Over what? Or should I say who?"

Quinn opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words.

"Wow, you are incapable of telling the truth are you?"

"You don't understand," Quinn argued.

"Understand what? That it was Santana who gave it to you. That you made out with her but made up some lame ass excuse about getting mono from a fucking gumball."

"How?"

"Santana told me. But the thing I don't understand is I thought you hated her."

"I do, and I didn't make out with her. She attacked me."

"With her tongue? How can I believe anything you say when you've been lying to me? Has our whole relationship been based on a lie?" Sam asked.

Quinn was silent. _It wasn't a lie at first, but it became that way._ Quinn thought to herself.

"You know what forget it. No harm no foul. Oel ngati kameie. Crap." Sam looked away from Quinn. "Santana told me to stop speaking Na'vi."

"Since when is Santana telling you what to do?"

Sam took a deep breath and diverted his eyes, "Since we started going out."

Sam left leaving Quinn in the deserting hallway.

* * *

"Alright I hate to say it," Mr. Shuster starts, getting the choir room quiet. "But I think we owe Sue a big thank you. She may hate us but she did give us a kick butt song for Regionals."

Everyone applauded except Quinn and Rachel, Rachel shot her right hand up. "That's right," says Mr. Shue to the group ignoring Rachel's hand.

"Mr. Shuster," Rachel said standing up. "I think that our admiration for Coach Sylvester might just be a little premature. While I love My Chemical Romance, and I think we all kicked butt on that number. As our team leader and arbiter of all that is good, I-I have to say that I don't think that that song is good enough for Regionals. The Warblers have Kurt and Blaine as their, like, one-two punch. And Aural Intensity kicked our butt last year. We can't just do a-any song to beat either of those teams."

"You mean a number where you don't get to sing the entire song," Mercedes countered.

"Guys, this isn't about me." Rachel replied.

"What do you suggest Rachel?" The Spanish teacher asked.

"We need to be bold and-and e-epic. We need to write our own original music for Regionals. We need an edge, an-an undisputable advantage," Rachel answered.

"Check out Dwarf Diane Warren," Santana snickered.

"Look we can't lose Regionals again this year, you guys. Ok, You-you have to trust me. I feel really, really strongly about this." Rachel continued trying to convince her peers.

"Let's put it to a vote. Ok, Rachel?" Mr. Shuster suggested.

Rachel smiled and nodded at the teacher's suggestion.

"All those in favor of doing an original song?" the teacher asked.

Rachel raises her hand and looks around. Quinn looks around too seeing no one supporting Rachel's idea.

Quinn shoots up her hand. "Wait Mr. Shue can I say something before we finish this voting?"

Mr. Shue lets out a sigh, and extends his hand for Quinn to continue. Quinn took her spot in front of the room, and locks eyes with Rachel giving her a small nod. The diva slowly sits down to hear what the ex-head cheerleader has to say.

"Rachel has a point. Who is to say that Coach Sylvester isn't going to leak the song like she did at Sectionals last year?"

The members give her a nod and a shrug with the new piece of information.

Quinn continued. "Having an original song will give us an advantage. This is our last chance; if we don't place this year. Glee will be gone. We got lucky with having another year. And we all seem to forget about Vocal Adrenaline. The only person who saw their performance last year was Rachel. Everyone else in the room, minus Lauren and Sam, was at the hospital with me. I still agree with Mr. Shue in putting the idea to a vote, but I think we should give writing an original song a try. Since Rachel is suggesting it, and see as no one else is on the same page as her, let her try. Give her a chance to give us another song option. Once she has we can vote again."

Quinn finished her speech and sat down. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face.

"You make a good argument Quinn. Rachel, do you feel up to the challenge?" Mr. Shue asked.

The diva nodded eagerly.

"Alright it's settled. We'll give Rachel some time to write a song that fits as an anthem. Then we'll decide on which one we will perform."

Everyone grudgingly nodded their heads in agreement. The bell rang as the club members made their way out of the choir room. Rachel walked up to Quinn, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Quinn said when the petite girl caught up with her. They continued to walk side by side to their destination.

"Hey. Thank you for what you did in there. I noticed you didn't agree with me, but you gave me a chance to prove my suggestion. You stood up for me," Rachel said.

"It's nothing. I like the idea Rach. However you need to prove it by writing a great song and shoving down their throats. I just helped to give you the opportunity to do it."

Rachel smiled, and wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist giving her a small hug from the side. "How is it you're so amazing?"

"Sam would beg to differ," Quinn replied, keeping her gaze forward.

Rachel abruptly took a step in front of Quinn, causing her to stop. "You know if you had done something earlier this wouldn't have happened. What do you have against being alone? The two people you've dated. You cheated on both of them, causing them to break up with you. You were the head cheerleader, the head bitch in charge. You made my life hell for years making me miserable. What are you afraid of?"

Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's face and pulled her into a kiss, right in the middle of McKinley. Students walking by were in shock. Some stopped; a few took out their phones taking pictures. Others kept walking, afraid of what Quinn would do if they saw them staring.

"What was that?" Rachel quietly asked when Quinn pulled away.

"A kiss," Quinn replied.

Rachel let out a sigh. "I know it was a kiss. But where did that come from. We're in the middle of school, and I broke this off like two weeks ago."

"I know, but I've lost everything. I was afraid of being with you because I was afraid of losing everything I worked for. Yet here I stand another glee looser, and single. Only thing I have left to loose is my house," Quinn joked.

"You mean?" Rachel asked.

Quinn kissed the diva again. "I want to be with you Rachel, fully 100% with you. That is if you do too?"

"Of course Quinn," Rachel answered. "I hate it took so long, but I love you Quinn. I tore me apart these two weeks seeing you, but not being with you. And Watching Sam serenade you."

"I can't say sorry enough. I'm chicken shit Rachel for not telling Sam the truth. I mean I care about him and didn't want to hurt him. So instead I kept hurting myself and you. I'm such a hypocrite, because I compromised your happiness for his. I just hope you can forgive me, and we can move forward."

"I can't stay mad at you. And yes I'm willing to forgive you. So Quinn Fabray," Rachel started stepping next to Quinn to start leaving the school. "What is next?"

"No more secrets. So, I need to tell my mom."

"I'm here for you Quinn. I'll be with you if you want."

"Thanks Rachel. I appreciate that. Especially since the only option is to do it today."

"That's awfully fast." Rachel pointed out.

"Not really if you think about it. This all started back in December and I've been putting it off for far too long. Also if I don't do it today my mom is probably going to find out about it tomorrow. I mean I did just kiss you in public."

"This is true. So should we head to your house?"

"Yes, meet me there?"

"Of course," Rachel said taking Quinn's hand. "Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I have an idea," Quinn said pushing the doors open to the outside.


	22. Chapter 22

**2 updates in one week. Well I had most of this already written like a month ago. Mainly coz I heard this song and knew I was going to use for Quinn's coming out to her mother. Of course I had to have her come out in total glee fashion. Anyways thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. I haven't done a chapter like this in a while, there is no connection to any episode to it. It'll start back with the next chapter, Blame it on the Alcohol. And well Faberry is in full swing so I have some fun things planned. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Quinn was frantically moving around her room. She changed back into one of her baby doll dresses, and was pulling clothes out of her dresser, and folding them on her bed. As if she was going on vacation. Rachel was sitting on Quinn's bed watching the scene in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel finally asked.

"I'm getting ready," Quinn replied not stopping.

"Ready for what?"

"The worst case scenario," Quinn said from the closet. "If she kicks me out again, I'll be able to bring more of what I need. I had a half hour, not even a second over to get what I needed. I forgot a few things last time, and I don't want to forget them again."

Quinn walked over to her bed with another pile of clothes and started folding them.

"Do you really think she'd kick you out?"

"They did last time," Quinn pointed out.

Rachel got up and took hold of Quinn's hands. "Stop, tell me what happened last time."

"You already know. Finn sang about me being pregnant. I fought with my parents then they kicked me out. End of story." Quinn pulled her hands out of Rachel's and got back to the task at hand.

"No, you're not answering my question."

"Yes I did, that is what happened. You know that's what happened. What am I not answering?"

"Ok, let me try and rephrase the question. I want to know exactly what happened. Who it was that actually said you had to leave your house. Who set the timer on the microwave? I want specifics."

Quinn stopped all movements. She figured out what Rachel was trying to get at. She took a deep breath, and sat on her bed. Her girlfriend sat next to her and waited for her response.

"I guess I should start a few days before they were told. I was trying on my dress for the Chastity ball. My mother noticed it was a little snug. I played it off as a big lunch. She told me that I wasn't burning enough calories anymore. That quitting cheerios ruined my body. She figured it out, but didn't say anything. She just buried it," Quinn started. She took a deep breath before she began to relive the night she was told she was a disgrace to the family.

"So then the night arrives. The dinner is going well, and then Finn goes to the bathroom. He comes back with my mother's kitchen radio. Then he proceeds to sing 'You're Having My Baby.' He got through maybe the half of the first verse before my father shut it off. We went into the living room to pretty much listen to my father yell at us. He told us a story of a baseball game he took my sister and me to. Told me that I was a disgrace and to get out. I turned to my mom for help, and she did nothing. She let him…"Quinn trailed off as tears began to roll down her face.

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's back for reassurance. "It's ok. You answered my question. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

Quinn gave Rachel a weak smile, "Thanks."

"And can I make an observation?"

"Sure."

"In what you told me, it sounded like it was your dad that had the issue. Your mom was more passive, she just didn't do anything. It was your dad that called you a disgrace and kicked you out. There is hope, I mean she did take you back in, and was willing to take Beth too."

Quinn reached over and intertwined her hand with Rachel's. "I think you and Finn are spending too much time together."

Rachel laughed at the comment. "Why do you say that?"

"He said something along the same lines last week."

"Well it's true. You need to have a little more faith in people."

"This has nothing to do with faith, just fear," Quinn countered.

The two remained silent for a minute. Rachel broke the silence asking, "Are you sure you don't want me downstairs with you?"

"Yea, I think got this. I know what I'm going to do. If I learned anything from glee, singing can be pretty powerful. I want you there beside me, but I think it'll all be too much," Quinn replied.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you changed out of my clothes."

"You mean Brittany's," Quinn joked.

"Were you serious the other day? When I was talking to you about the clothes?"

"No. I knew you did something to try and raise your popularity. Did you get screwed in the end?"

"Well besides everyone thinking Brittany was the trend setter and not me…No."

"How did you get Brittany to agree?"

"I promised to help her in every subject for the month. Help her to actually pass something. I also bought the clothes for Brittany to wear."

"So you didn't pay her?" Quinn asked.

"No, I was afraid I would get screwed. So I bought the clothes, well gave her a set of leg warmers and bought the one outfit. Anything extra was on her. Even thought I called it off she still wants me to tutor her. She may forget by the end of the week."

"Probably, she has the attention span of a bug."

"I also think there is something in there about ducks, but it was vague.

"If you promised her ducks then she'll remember that. And she will hold that against you."

"Why ducks?"

"That is the question Santana and I have been wondering for years."

The two girls laughed at the seriousness in Quinn's tone. Then the girls heard the sound of a car door closing. Quinn went over to the window and saw her mother coming towards the house.

"Wish me luck," Quinn said grabbing her ihome.

Rachel stood giving Quinn a chaste kiss and a quick hug. Rachel knew it was bad luck to say good luck before a performance. She didn't want to make Quinn more nervous. "You don't need it. You mother is not the same woman she was a year ago."

Quinn gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

Quinn made her way down stairs and met her mother at the door. Rachel went to the bedroom door and pressed her ear to it, listening to the blondes.

"Hi mom," Quinn said enthusiastically.

"Hi honey. How was school?" Judy asked as she shed her coat and hung it up.

"Good. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Quinnie, what's on your mind?" Judy asked placing her hand on Quinn's cheek

"Let's sit in the living room," Quinn said leading the way.

Quinn placed her ihome down on the table and directed her mom to take a seat. Judy got a flashback of the last time she saw someone bring out a musical device. It was the night Finn told the family about Quinn being pregnant. Judy felt a lump form in her throat.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Judy asked.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Ok then tell me."

"I'm… I'm…" Quinn started but the last word would not come out.

"You're what honey?" Judy asked clasping Quinn's hands.

"I can't say it mom. I found a song that expresses what I'm feeling and what I need to tell you."

"Ok," Judy encouraged.

"Please listen to the words, and I'd love it if you would hear the whole thing through."

"I will honey. I'm not your father," Judy clarified.

The clarification made Quinn give her mother smile before she pushed play. She closed her eyes and listened to the guitar from the small speakers. What Quinn didn't see was Rachel snuck out of Quinn's room. She stayed on the staircase and listened to Quinn's performance. She was always a fan of Quinn's voice.

Quinn then took a deep breath to sing her coming out song to her mother.

"You and I have come this far, I guess it's time… I tell the truth. 'Cause I have known for a while, but I never wanted to bring shame on this family, 'Cause you asked me not to. But if this God to whom you pray, Is the same God I was raised to believe in. You'd better take it up with him."

Quinn took a deep breath getting ready for the chorus. She was afraid to open her eyes and see her mother's face. "This is me, here we are. I know I may not be everything you wanted, but this is all I've got." Quinn opened her hands at her sides, showing this is it. "This is me, talk to God." She took her right hand and pointed to the ceiling. "He's the one you really ought to ask these questions. 'Cause I am all his fault." Quinn placed her hands on her chest. "This is me." Quinn extended her arms again to her side.

Quinn put her head down as she listened to the instrumental. She opened her eyes, and looked down at her clasped hands. She was surprised she got through the first verse. She took a deep breath and raised her head. She looked over her mother's head at the hallway behind her.

"Why, you ask, would I ever put you and Dad through this, when it's only… just a phase. Well, who's to say what's to come, And who are you to judge my love? Yes, I am different, but my heart works just the same. And I could lie to your face, But you taught me that's no way to live my life. So I'm taking your advice." Tears wear stinging Quinn's eyes as she finished the verse.

"This is me, here we are. I know I may not be everything you wanted, But this is all I've got. This is me, talk to God. He's the one you really ought to ask these questions. 'Cause I am all his fault." The tears started to flow from Quinn's eyes. "This is me… Yeah…"

"This is me… This is me… Talk to God… You said he speaks to us when we listen." Quinn finally looked at her mom. She saw tears in her eyes too. Quinn put all her emotion in the end of the song. "So listen. This is me… I'm nobody's fault… Listen to your heart… Talk to God… This is me… This is me..." Quinn trailed off.

The emotion and tears were overwhelming. Quinn fell to her knees. She slowly whispered the last line. "You and I have come this far, I guess it's time."

Judy got off the couch and joined her daughter on the floor, wrapping her arms around her. She let Quinn cry into her arms. When she felt her daughters cries lessen, she pulled away to see Quinn's eyes. She gently moved a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Mom," Quinn whispered.

"Shhh, its ok honey, you don't have to say anything," Judy told her daughter. She placed her hand on Quinn's cheek. She began wiping away Quinn's tears.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered feeling another wave of tears coming.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you afraid to talk to me. I love you Quinnie, no matter what you are my daughter."

"Did you know before now? Did you know?" Quinn asked.

Judy shook her head. "I could tell you weren't happy, but I've been so enthralled with the divorce and work and finding me. That I forgot about you along the way. I'm sorry Quinnie."

"It's ok. I've been doing the same thing. I don't feel like I'm under a microscope."

Quinn gave her mother another hug. "I guess I should go put my room back together," Quinn said letting go of her mother.

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn looked down at her hands. "I was afraid I was going to be kicked out again."

Judy nodded in response. "Like I said before, I'm not your father."

Quinn smiled again before wrapping her arms around her mother again. She stood and extended her hands for her mother to take. "I guess I should get started on dinner," Judy said when she was eye level with her daughter. Judy gave her daughter's arms a squeeze before leaving for the kitchen.

Quinn grabbed her ihome and made her way up stairs. As she walked into her room she saw Rachel was breathless. Quinn smiled and shook her head as she put her ihome on her desk.

"So how did it go?" Rachel asked trying to sound clueless.

"I don't know, you tell me," Quinn replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Quinn sat down next to Rachel on the bed. She just continued to look at her girlfriend until she caved. "Fine, I sat on the staircase to hear you perform. I've always loved your voice and I couldn't resist."

"And after I performed?"

"Curiosity got the best of me," Rachel replied looking down at her hands. "Sorry."

Quinn leaned over capturing Rachel's lips. "Thank you for being here."

"Always," Rachel replied. "Walk me out?"

"You're leaving already?"

"I need to talk to Daddy. He doesn't know."

"You practically shouted it in the middle of the school and your police officer father doesn't know."

"Nope," Rachel answered standing. "Which is why I should go home. Especially, since we're making this official."

"Which reminds me, would you hate me if I wait a little bit before telling my mom about us?"

Rachel looked up at the ceiling thinking it over. When Quinn saw Rachel's silence she went on the offense. "It'll only be for like a week. I don't want to overwhelm her. I just came out. And my mom looks like she wants to be the good mom. Ya know spending time with me and everything. So…"

Rachel stopped Quinn by kissing her. "It's ok Quinn." Rachel whispered when she pulled away, "Just as long as it's not two months."

Quinn shook her head. "I won't do that to you again."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her downstairs. She gave her a hug at the door saying good bye.

"Who was at the door?" Quinn's mother said coming out of the kitchen.

"Ah, no one, Rachel just left."

"Rachel was here?"

"Ah, yea. I asked her to come over just in case."

"Worst case scenario?"

"Yea."

Judy walked over to her daughter placing her hand on Quinn's cheek. "Dinner is almost ready."

* * *

**Of course I had to put the music information at the end. **

**Quinn's coming out song is 'This is me' by Jen Foster. **

**I highly suggest you check it out, youtube, itune, amazon, etc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so I think I have beaten my record for Chapter length. This has to be the longest chapter I have written for both this story and my Rizzles one. I hope you all like the start of Blame it on the Alcohol. I think this episode will be 3 chapters maybe more. Idk until I write the chapters. This is gonna be a fun one coz Rachel is very bold when she's drunk, so there are some fun scenes in my head. I almost had it done last week, but work got in the way and I was wicked tired. And the only things I should be allowed to write tired are drunk scenes, you'll see some even worse English and repetition, with some speaking, but it works in the scene. Anyways hope you like it **

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were enjoying their first official date at Breadstix. It was the day after Quinn came out to her mother, Saturday.

"So how did your dad take it?" Quinn asked.

"He was fine. He wanted to make sure that I was sure, and prepared me for the potential hate I may suffer. When I clarified I've had to deal with hate my entire life he backed down," Rachel answered.

"What did he say when you said you were dating me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel turned her attention to her food. She moved a vegan meatball around her plate. Quinn picked up Rachel for their date. But Rachel ran out to her car before Quinn could go in. She didn't tell her dads they were going on a date. She just said they were going out to eat.

"Rachel?" Quinn said trying to get her attention.

"I haven't told Daddy that we're dating," Rachel said followed by taking a bite of food.

"And why is that?"

"Because Daddy is on the strict side and protective," Rachel explained. "Dad he knew about us months ago. He just let us be, and promised to not tell Daddy. Daddy is still a little leery about you, and if I told him we were dating, he wouldn't let you stay over next week when they're on their cruise." Rachel said shyly.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you told your police officer dad that you're gay?"

"Yes."

"But purposely left out that we're dating so we could have the house to ourselves next week?"

"Yes."

Quinn couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face. "Ok. So does this give me another week before I tell my mom?"

"Yes, I plan on telling Daddy when they come back."

"Ok."

Rachel smiled at Quinn; she was excited to have the house alone with Quinn.

* * *

"Alright guys I called you all here to inform you that Mr. Figgins has asked us to perform a song at this week's assembly. It's alcohol awareness week. So we need to find a song to sing about the dangers of drinking," Mr. Shue informed the group.

"Mr. Shue," Quinn raised her hand.

"Yes Quinn?" the teacher replied.

"This has nothing to do with the task at hand, but there is a song I'd like to sing to the group," said Quinn.

"Ok…" the teacher said, motioning for the blonde to get in front of the class.

"Thank you," Quinn said heading to the front. "Ok, I know you are all confused right now, so let me give you a little intro. I never had a chance to sing my love song two weeks ago for Valentine's Day. Personally I think Valentine's Day is a pointless holiday. However I still believe in love. So I've picked the perfect song to express my feelings to the person that I love. I hope she likes it."

Rachel smiled but furrowed her brow. Quinn was going to come out to the glee club, and in a theatrical way. Quinn decided to do the same approach she did for her mom, sing about it. She thought about telling them individually. But knew once one person knew it wouldn't take long for the rest of the club to know. Quinn felt it was easier to tell them all at once, instead of having people constantly ask her if it's true. She was also making up the last two months to Rachel. They were in agreement with not telling their parents until Rachel's dads returned from their cruise. But Rachel wanted to be able to hold Quinn's hand down the hallway of school. This was going to give them that.

The other glee club members were confused. As far as they all knew, Quinn was still single. That is with the exception of Finn. He was trying to stop the smile from forming on his face. Quinn turned her attention the jazz club and gave her head a small nod. The band began playing the first notes of Quinn's song. She waited for the notes signaling for her to start singing.

"I've heard it said so many times, "Love is blind," So why are you staring? You say that love is all we ne-e-e-e-e-e-d, well, Does that apply to me? 'Cause I have found someone that I think is beautiful. And I have fallen in love, and I'm telling you."

The glee club is looking around at each other, trying to figure out who she is talking about. That is all but Rachel and Finn. Rachel is staring at the blonde with love in her eyes.

"She-e-e-e-e-e-e, Means everything to me. She-e-e-e-e-e-e, Makes me feel nothing else matters. Not even what the world thinks of me..."

The members start talking amongst themselves. They're saying things like, 'Did she just say she?' 'Is this her way of coming out?' and 'Who is she singing about?' Mr. Shuster put up his hands and 'shhhh' the group. When they did, they all finally noticed who Quinn was singing about.

Quinn wasn't paying attention to the group as she sang the chorus. Once she started singing it, her eye's locked on Rachel's and that was it. Everyone faded out, and the only person with her was the brunette diva. Rachel had the same response when her eyes locked with Quinn's. Once the instrumental interlude finished, Quinn made her way over to Rachel, taking her hand in hers.

"They told me when I was a little girl "Love's a pearl" - You're lucky if you find it. So share that precious beauty with the world. Now suddenly they say I've got to hide it. But I have found true love and there is nothing you can do. Just try and stop me, just try and stop us - Good luck to you, 'cause. She-e-e-e-e-e-e, Means everything to me. She-e-e-e-e-e, Makes me feel nothing else matters. Not even what the world thinks of me. Ya-a-a-a-a-ay, Who-o-o-o-a."

Quinn pulled Rachel up out of the chair. She continues to lock her eyes with Rachel as the instrumental continues. Holding on to Rachel's hand she turns to the group. They're all staring at the two, with their mouths open. Of course except Finn, he had a goofy grin on his face as he crossed his arms.

"It's simple as can be I love her, she loves me. This is what everybody dreams of, there's nothing to be afraid o-o-o-o-of, nothing to be afraid o-o-o-o-o-of. After all, it's only lo-o-o-ove..."

The music fades, and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Tears are falling from her eyes.

"That was so beautiful Quinn. Thank you," Rachel says into the taller girl's ear.

Quinn reciprocated and pulled apart enough to place her forehead on Rachel's. She brought her hands to the side of Rachel's neck, as Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's hips. "Now everyone that matters in school knows. No more secrets."

Rachel smiled. "No more secrets," she whispered. Quinn leaned down connecting their lips. Rachel was taken by surprise because Quinn said she wasn't one for PDA.

They forgot about the rest of the club. That is until they heard some of the guys cheering. The girls felt the burn of embarrassment on their faces. Rachel hid her face in Quinn's neck.

Mr. Shuster finally got up in front of the group. "Alright Quinn, that was an amazing performance. Better late than never," he said with a reassuring smile.

The bell rang and the group filed out. Many of them placed a hand on either Quinn's or Rachel's shoulders as they walked by. The girls stayed where they were until everyone left. They turned to go get their bags and saw someone still sitting in one of the chairs. She had her arms crossed, her right leg crossed over her left, and wearing her purple short dress.

"Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Dwarf," Santana replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She then grabbed on to Quinn's hand and started to walk to the door. She didn't get far because Quinn didn't budge, she was staring at Santana. The Latina was staring back. Rachel furrowed her brow and gave Quinn's arm another tug.

Quinn finally turned and looked at Rachel. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ok," Rachel said with a nod. She looked at Santana and she didn't trust her for one minute. Rachel stepped to Quinn and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Seeing as they could now be affectionate, and in a sense claiming Quinn. "I'll see you later."

Rachel left the two ex-cheerios to talk.

Quinn remained quiet. She crossed her arms waiting for Santana to talk. She knew the Latina had something to say.

"Aren't you scared?" she finally asked.

"I'm terrified," Quinn replied.

"Then why did you do it?"

Quinn turned and looked at the door Rachel just left through. "Because when you love someone," Quinn turned back to Santana. "You'll do whatever you can to be with them. I was miserable without her."

"Wait, hold up." Santana uncrossed her extremities and held up her hand. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since December," Quinn confessed.

Santana sucked her lips between her teeth and nodded her head. "So you were using Sam as your beard."

Quinn could only nod.

Santana didn't say anything else. She got up and walked out of the choir room, leaving a confused Quinn behind.

* * *

"Noah come in," Rachel said opening her front door.

She couldn't believe she was having a party. She remembered the beginning of the week when Noah Puckerman first approached her to have a party. She was looking forward to spending alone time with Quinn. She figured there was still next Friday and any night during the week if her mom permitted.

Rachel remembered New Year's Eve when Quinn warned her to make sure Puck didn't know. He somehow managed to find out and was trying to convince her. It wasn't until after she sang her song about headbands to Finn that she realized she needed more experience before she could write a good song. Finn's input made Rachel glad she sang it to him first. She wanted her song to be perfect before singing it to Quinn.

Puck was holding a few paper bags containing six packs of wine coolers for Rachel's party. "Please tell me this isn't all we're drinking?" he begged.

Rachel just watched the Mohawk boy's face as a smile crept across her face. "Why not?" she asked nonchalantly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Because the only way anyone is going to even get a buzz is if they need to drink a whole six pack."

Rachel started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked.

"That was priceless. Here's the deal Noah, I want to play that prank on the rest of the glee club. You and I are going to take stock of the alcohol in my dad's liquor cabinet. We will replace anything that we drink. Don't forget one of my dad's is a police officer," Rachel said leading the way to her basement.

"So where is it so I can break in?" Puck asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That won't be necessary. I know where the key is. My dads trust me, again emphasis on replacing everything we drink," Rachel said pointing at the boy's face.

"Alright, ok. We'll replace it," Puck said raising his hands in defeat. "So what is the plan?"

"This is what I'm thinking," Rachel began.

* * *

Rachel was leading Finn, Kurt, and Blaine downstairs to where the party was. Everyone was finally there, and having a miserable time. She turned and saw Quinn walking her way.

"Hey girlfriend," Rachel said giving Quinn a quick kiss. "Having fun?"

Quinn forced a smile. She felt bad that her girlfriend's party was turning into a bust. She didn't want to rain on her parade. "Yeah, awesome party," Quinn said trying to sound convincing. She gave Rachel another kiss before walking past her. She gave Finn a look that said 'Help.'

Rachel just gave Kurt and Blaine two tickets for their wine coolers. Just then Artie wheeled over with Brittany, Tina and Mike behind him. They were trying to leave. Rachel looked over at Puckerman behind the bar. She gave him a small nod before raising her glass. "Let's Party!" she yelled.

Puck pulled out the bottles of liquor in the cabinet right under the bar, just like planned. The room exploded in cheers with the view of more alcohol to drink. Artie went over to the stereo and changed the music and pumped up the volume.

Rachel opened her wine cooler and took a swig when Quinn came back over with her arms closed. "You had this planned didn't you?"

Rachel gave Quinn an evil smile, "Maybe."

Quinn leant down and captured Rachel's lips. "Well played," she said when she released her lips.

"Who wants to play quarters?" Mike asked taking a bottle of tequila to the end of the bar. He pushed the wine coolers toward the middle of the bar to make room so a semi-circle could be made.

"Excuse me Rachel, I never told you. But that's my game," Quinn said making her way over.

Rachel watched Mike set up for the game while Tina, Mercedes and Quinn waited. She saw Puck take one of the liquor bottles and was mixing it with either soda or juice. He filled the cups and placed them on the counter for people to take. No one wasted time grabbing a cup of the mixed substance to drink. Rachel finished her first drink when Puck came over with a cup. "For my sweet Jewish Princess," he said presenting her with a cup.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she took the cup, "Thank you, Noah."

She smiled as she scanned the room watching her friends smiling and having a good time.

Parts of the night were blurs. At one point Quinn was wearing Lauren Zizes' glasses. Then they made their way to Puck's face. Brittany was lying on a chair upside down as Santana did a body shot off of her. Rachel was on stage chugging a bottle of the wine cooler while Puck and Lauren were cheering her on.

Rachel was pushing Artie around dancing with him, but when she did a twirl the boy grabbed hold of his chair and made his way to his girlfriend. Brittany was currently on the washer and dryer dancing. Rachel turned around and saw Finn on the stage. She stumbled over to him, and wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"You're succhhhh a gooood frrrriend," Rachel slurred.

"Thanks Rachel," Finn replied trying to pry his drunken ex-girlfriend off of him.

"I mean it," Rachel said when Finn got her at arm's length. "I mean I am totally, I mean TOTALLY, over you. But," Rachel held up her finger. "But, I still like being around you. And if you ever need a friend, you can call me call me. Anytime. And I mean anytime." Rachel giggled.

"Ok Rachel. Since this is the first time at this. I'm gonna break it down for you. Guys and girls fall into ahhh certain archetypes when they get drunk." Finn began, as he helped Rachel sit on the stage. The diva wrapped her arm around Finn's shoulders holding herself up. "Exhibit A. Santana the weepy hysterical drunk."

Rachel looked over at the Latina crying at Sam about Quinn's beauty. She opened her mouth to suck on the straw of her mixed drink. Rachel found it entertaining to hear the girl talk so highly of her girlfriend. Santana gave off such a strong, in your face persona; it was hard to believe she was jealous of the blonde.

"Lauran Zizes and Quinn," Finn continued, "The angry girl drunks."

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend and newest member of glee. Quinn was blaming Puck for what he did to her body, while Lauren made comments about his hair.

"Brittany, also known as the girl who turns into a stripper drunk," Finn pointed out.

Rachel looked over to Brittany on the washer and dryer. She was only in her pink polka dotted bra and black booty shorts. She was dancing seductively while Artie was throwing ones at her.

"Mercedes and Tina, happy girls drunk," Finn continued.

Rachel looked at the couch, at her two 'Firework' friends. They were laughing hysterically. At what? Rachel had no idea.

"And then we come around full circle right back to you. Rachel and right now you are being the clingy lovey and overly honest drunk. Hanging all over me and being overly lovey, and brutally honest. It's not cool."

Rachel pat Finn's shoulder while she stood. "Sorry Finn. I was just expressing how much I value your friendship. I was just being honest. Sooooorry. So I'm the clingy honest lovey and overly honest drunk huh?"

Rachel stood on stage and extended her arms. "Everyone I have an announcement. Everyone, please I have an announcement," Rachel slurred, emphasizing what she needed to say was important.

The room got quiet and turned their attention to their host. "Good, now I can make my announcement," Rachel said to the group. She took another sip of her mixed drink, and cleared her throat. "I LOVE QUINN FABRAY!" Rachel yelled. "I'll shout it from the mountain tops. I LOVE YOU!" She pointed to Quinn by the couch.

The room remained quiet. Rachel stumbled off stage and made her way towards her girlfriend. She grabbed hold of both sides of Quinn's face smashing their lips into a deep sloppy kiss. All the boys began to cheer watching the two girls make out.

"Woo, go Berry," Santana shouted.

"That's hot," Brittany said from her spot on the washer and dryer.

Quinn was taken by surprise at Rachel's boldness. Quinn extended her arm with her drink, to where she thought Puck was. She kept moving her hand until someone took the cup from her hand. Once gone, Quinn grasped Rachel's hips and pulled her closer to her. The kisses then changed from sloppy to sensual. They were lost in each other's lips. Forgetting there was a room full of people watching them. The blonde then reached around Rachel's butt, to lift Rachel up. The diva followed Quinn's lead and jumped into her embrace. The sudden movement caused Quinn to lose her balance and fall onto the couch behind them. The two girls started laughing hysterically from their fall.

"You ok," Rachel finally asked.

"I'm fine," Quinn replied.

Rachel got off her girlfriend and turned to the crowd. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" she yelled.

The room cheered. They all got in a circle, as Rachel grabbed the checkers board. Well there were two people that sat out. Santana stayed over by the bar. There was only one person she wanted to kiss and the chances of that bottle landing on her was one in twelve. Quinn also sat out. She sat in a chair out of the circle but still near her girl. She was mad at Rachel for the suggestion, and was not in the mood to play.

After a couple rounds, as luck would have it, Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Sam. Santana was not happy. She played it off as she owned Sam, and the lips belonged to him. The real reason she was pissed because the boy she was seeing publicly was kissing the girl she loved secretly. The interaction with Quinn earlier in the week Santana found interesting. She was using Sam the same way Quinn was.

When it looked like it was getting more intense she intervened. "Hey honeys," Santana yelled grabbing Sam's hair. "This isn't a Big Red commercial. No me gusta," Santana said walking back to the bar.

Rachel cheered and reached for the bottle, and gave it a spin. Quinn held her breath as the bottle spun. Quinn watched it as it landed on Blaine. She let out the breath. She figured kissing a gay guy wouldn't be a threat. Even Kurt got excited.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world," Rachel slurred pointing to the boy.

The two leaned towards each other in front of Kurt. Everyone was cheering; someone said deep, another said more. As the kisses deepened the expressions changed, and the kisses appeared more intimate. Kurt and Quinn saw the change, and Kurt spoke up clapping to get their attention. "Ok, I think we've had enough of that."

When they finally pulled apart, Rachel said, "Your face… tastes awesome." She grabbed hold of his shirt turning to the group she shouted. "I think I just found a new duet partner."

Quinn was beyond pissed. She didn't know where to go, so she removed herself farther away from the circle. She stood up and walked away. Blaine and Rachel made their way to the stage, and picked a song. It didn't take long for the music of 'Don't You Want Me, Baby' to come through the speakers. Finn and Mercedes sat on the floor watching the two performed. Tina and Mike were dancing behind them. Brittany was on Arties lap making out near the bar. Santana and Sam were on the couch making out. Kurt sat on the piano stool watching the performance.

Rachel was dancing on the stage waiting for Blaine to finish the first verse. She joined in and the two sung the chorus. Quinn looked around the room instead of the two supposed gays singing. She watched Tina dancing crazy with Mike. She looked at Mercedes on the floor nursing her drink. Quinn thought she looked like a toddler nursing their bottle.

Rachel took the next verse, doing an impression of Madonna's vogue by framing her face. Quinn looked over back on the stage to watch her girl's solo. She clenched her jaw when she saw Blaine behind Rachel, as they moved their hips in tune. Rachel caught a glance of Quinn before the chorus started again. They were singing "don't you want me," when Santana said "I want you. I do."

"You better be talking about Blaine, Santana," Quinn yelled across the room.

Tears started to running down Santana's face. She turned and buried her face in Sam's neck. He didn't know what to do with Santana. He moved his hand up and down her back, and then she attacked his lips again. Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked back at the stage. Quinn watched the song end. She didn't like the way they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you and goodnight," Rachel said bowing. She placed the microphone on the stand.

She stepped off the stage and made her way towards Quinn. She grasped the cup and placed it on the closest table. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's midsection. "Are you mad," Rachel asked quietly.

"My girlfriend made out with another man, and then sang a duet with him. Why would I be mad?" Quinn asked sarcastically. She kept her hands at her sides, not showing Rachel any affection.

Rachel stuck out her bottom lip, but Quinn didn't even look at her. Then she remembered Finn explaining that Quinn was an angry drunk. Rachel began kissing Quinn, trying to calm her down. Starting at her collar bone and slowly began working her way up. Kissed up her neck, to her jawline. Quinn's jaw relaxed at the contact, it was a sensitive area causing her to become aroused and her face to flush. Rachel knew this and continued to kiss her girlfriend. Rachel continued to kiss Quinn's jaw reaching her ear.

"I think it's time for your private party," Rachel whispered seductively before she grasped Quinn's ear between her teeth.

All of Quinn's anger was gone; she even forgot why she was mad. Rachel stepped back and grabbed Quinn's hand. She allowed the small girl to pull her through the room to the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs Rachel stopped and turned so everyone could see and hear her.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I think it's time for the party to come to an end. Uhm, who is drunk?" She asked the group

Too many hands were raised. "Let me try again, who isn't?"

Finn raised his hand. He looked over at Kurt waiting for him to raise his, but then realized the room started booing. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok Finn, you're the only person who can drive. Whoever came with Finn can leave. Everyone else you're welcome to stay the night. But stay here in the basement; there are some blankets in there." Rachel pointed to the small room containing the washer and dryer.

"Night everyone," Rachel said as she finished running upstairs, still holding Quinn's hand.

The two ran up to Rachel's bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Rachel grasped the sides of Quinn's face and crashed their lips together again. She pressed her body up against Quinn's and was guiding Quinn to her bed. She grasped the blonde's jean jacket, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Quinn fell onto the bed when the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. Rachel hiked up her dress as she straddled Quinn's lap.

Rachel moved her lips from Quinn's to her neck and began leaving open mouth kisses on her jawline moving to her neck. When she reached her pulse point Rachel latched her lips to Quinn's skin. A moan escaped Quinn's mouth. Quinn moved her hands from Rachel's waist to her knees. She moved them under the hem of Rachel's dress. She continued to move her hands up Rachel's thighs feeling the skin beneath her hands.

Rachel smiled against Quinn's skin pulling away, and firmly kissed Quinn. When she pulled away she sucked on Quinn's bottom lip as she did. She placed her hands on Quinn's arms and moved her hands down until they were under her dress where Quinn's hands were. She pulled them out and guided them to her back. She leaned forward against Quinn's ear she whispered. "Unzip me?"

Quinn swallowed hard as her hands blindly felt for the zipper. Slowly she pulled the small piece of metal down exposing her back. Rachel stood up and let the material fall, revealing matching white panties and strapless bra. Quinn felt her mouth go dry.

Rachel reached for Quinn's hands and pulled her to her feet. Quinn instinctively placed her hands on Rachel's hips. She leaned down and slowly gave her girlfriend a tender kiss. She pulled away to look Rachel in the eyes. "Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and guided it to her breast. "I'm sure." She leaned up connecting their lips again. She moved her hands to the back of Quinn's dress and started to pull down the zipper on her dress.

The cool air made Quinn pull away. "I don't want our first time to be some drunken experience," Quinn explained.

Rachel moved her hand to the side of Quinn's face. "This won't be our first time."

Quinn furrowed her brow.

"We're not going all the way tonight. But that doesn't mean we can't have some sort of release."

Quinn nodded. Her first experience was memorable but horrible. She didn't want the same for her girl. Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's shoulders and pushed off the material, exposing her matching red bra and thong. Rachel smiled in response.

Quinn instinctively moved her hands to her stomach, covering up her stretch marks. Rachel pulled her arms apart, holding her hands. "You are beautiful," Rachel pointed out. She put Quinn's hands back on her hips as they continued to make up.

The feel of skin on skin was too much for Quinn. Her thong was wet from her arousal, and it made her nervous. Her body had never been this excited. She wanted the release Rachel talked about but was nervous about giving Rachel release. She never even touched herself because she was never aroused by anyone else she had been with. There were moments with Rachel when she did become excited, but it didn't last long, and she found praying was her 'mailman.'

Rachel could sense Quinn's hesitance. She too drunk and horny to stop, but she didn't want to force herself on the other girl. She moved her hands down Quinn's arms reaching for the blonde's hands. She guided them up the sides of her body until they reached her bra. Quinn pulled away from Rachel's lips, looking her in the eyes. Rachel continued to move Quinn's hands around her back until they reached the clasps of Rachel's bra.

Quinn felt her hands were sweaty, she couldn't remove the material. The two girls continued to stare at each other.

"It's ok," Rachel whispered. "I've never done this for anyone. I love you Quinn."

Rachel leant up connecting their lips again. She pulled away slightly so Quinn could see her. She gave her a small nod, and Quinn unclasped the bra. As soon as she did she released the material and let it fall to the floor. It was the reassurance Quinn needed, knowing they both were in a sense 'virgins.'

Rachel took a step away from Quinn and walked over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and slid into bed moving to her side of the bed. But stayed lying on her right side facing Quinn. She stayed under the covers, resting her head on her right hand. She held her hand for Quinn to take. Quinn was lost in Rachel's beauty. Her tan skin, perfect breasts, plump ass. Quinn finally took Rachel's hand and got into bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Quinn lied on her back, as Rachel leaned up on her right arm and started kissing Quinn again. She placed her left hand on Quinn's stomach over the covers. She kept the slow pace. It wasn't long for Quinn to move her left arm around Rachel's back, and entangled her right hand in Rachel's hair pulling her closer. Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth, massaging hers. This was what Rachel was waiting for.

Rachel moved her left hand up next to Quinn's head and maneuvered herself over Quinn's body. She placed her left leg between Quinn's thighs, and she pressed her exposed body against hers. Rachel then released Quinn's lips causing her to whimper at the loss. The brunette smiled at her girlfriend's response. She didn't keep Quinn waiting long before she began kissing down Quinn's neck again. To her collar bone and hovered over Quinn's breasts, still covered by her red bra.

Rachel leaned on her right arm as she moved her left arm. Starting by Quinn's neck, she let her fingers graze over Quinn's skin. Rachel watched as goose bumps formed on Quinn's skin from the really light touch. Her hand continued on its path letting it gaze over Quinn's breast. Rachel could feel Quinn's hard nipple through the material. The light touch caused Quinn to let out another soft moan and arch her back off the bed. Rachel continued to circle her finger around Quinn's nipple through the material.

The sensation the brunette was causing was adding more arousal to Quinn's body. It always seemed to betray her when Rachel was around. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take. She grasped onto Rachel's wrist making her stop, and sat up. Rachel moved with her so they wouldn't hit heads. Rachel watched Quinn as she reached around her body and unclasped her own bra. Rachel watched with hungry eyes as the straps fell down Quinn's shoulders, exposing her breasts. Quinn's instinct of covering herself kicked in and started to cross her arms over her chest. Rachel didn't give her that chance.

She grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed, and locked their lips again. The attack took Quinn by surprise and tangled her hands in Rachel's hair. The distraction allowed Rachel to move her hand down Quinn's chest and palmed Quinn's breast. Quinn quickly sucked in the air from Rachel's mouth from the touch, which was followed by a muffled moan.

Rachel abruptly pulled away again, and moved her mouth to Quinn's other breast. She sucked the pink nipple into her mouth. Quinn's back arched, causing her hips to grind against Rachel's thigh. Rachel took notice and lightly nipped at the nipple in her mouth, as she started to rock her hips; Thus causing her thigh to continue to grind against Quinn's core. Quinn's breathing had increased, and another moan left her mouth. She started to feel a pull in the pit of her stomach.

Rachel could sense Quinn was getting closer to her release. She released Quinn's breast and lightly blew on the wet nipple.

"Oh god," Quinn said arching her back.

Quinn again grabbed Rachel pulling her down onto her. Feeling her erect nipples against her girl's caused her to get even wetter. Rachel released Quinn's breast at the assault on her lips. She allowed Quinn to pull her down, and could feel Quinn grinding against her leg. She then started to move her left hand down Quinn's body again. This time it did not stop at her breast but kept moving farther down, lightly brushing her fingertips over Quinn's stomach. She felt the muscle twitch under her touch.

She felt Quinn hold her breath as she touched the one area Quinn was sensitive about, but she did not stop. She moved over Quinn's thong and reached between her legs, cupping her through the material. Quinn released Rachel's lips letting out a gasp. Rachel moved back to Quinn's neck, and began sucking on Quinn's pulse point; Hearing the moans escaping Quinn's mouth.

"Please don't stop," Quinn begged.

Rachel tried to not smile against Quinn's neck. She moved her hand up and under the offending material. She moved her hand down until she felt Quinn's swollen clit, slick with her juices. She began circling the nerves, and felt Quinn shiver beneath her.

"Oh god, oh god," Quinn kept breathing out. "I'm almost."

Rachel applied more pressure and began stroking the nerves as fast as she could. It was Quinn's undoing. Rachel felt Quinn suck in her last breath as her body began moving uncontrollable. Rachel continued to move her hand as fast as she could until Quinn started breathing again. She watched her body relax as the orgasm came to an end.

Quinn was breathing heavy; beads of sweat were on her forehead as she looked at Rachel. She never experienced something like that. She finally understood why once people have sex that's all they want. Rachel finally removed her hand from under Quinn's thong, and brought the fingers to her mouth. She lightly sucked on them, tasting Quinn on them. Quinn watched Rachel taste her, hearing the moan escape Rachel's lips.

"You taste so good," Rachel purred.

Quinn felt another wave of arousal as she attacked Rachel. She grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her into another kiss, tasting herself in Rachel's mouth. She rolled them over taking control. Rachel let out a squeal at the sudden movement.

"Your turn," Quinn growled.

Quinn connected their lips as she mirrored Rachel's body moments ago. She placed her leg between Rachel's leg, and immediately felt Rachel grinding on her leg.

"Eager?" Quinn asked playfully.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and placed it on her breast. "I was slow because that's what you wanted."

"And what do you want?" Quinn asked slowly massaging Rachel's breast.

"I want you," Rachel replied.

Quinn smiled and leaned down kissing Rachel forcefully. She then moved to Rachel's neck, moving down to her collarbone; continuing her path to Rachel's breast. She kissed the erect dark skin before taking the nipple into her mouth. Rachel let out a gasp.

"That feels amazing," Rachel reassured.

Quinn began meeting Rachel's rhythm rocking her hips making her thigh grind more into Rachel's core. She used Rachel's moans to guide her. She moved to Rachel's other breast, as her other hand started to make its descent; Mimicking Rachel by grazing her fingertips over the tan skin. Quinn could feel Rachel shiver underneath her. She released Rachel's breast and moved back up to her mouth. Leaving open mouth kisses on the way up.

Quinn's hand reached the hem of Rachel's panties, and played with the elastic. She heard Rachel whimper against her lips. Quinn pulled away to look at Rachel's eyes. Rachel took Quinn's hand and guided her underneath her panties. Quinn sucked in a breath feeling the wetness underneath the material. Rachel's back arched off the bed when Quinn's fingers finally touched her clit. She removed her hand and grabbed Quinn's head, knotting her fingers the blonde tresses; Pulling Quinn down onto her, forcing her tongue back into her mouth.

Quinn began moving her fingers around the nub. She felt Rachel squirm hearing another muffled moan.

"Faster," Rachel breathed out.

Quinn followed Rachel's order moving her fingers faster around the nerves. She watched Rachel close her eyes as her breathing increased.

"Don't stop. Oh god Quinn. I'm… I'm… almost" Rachel said between breaths.

Quinn changed from circles to rubbing; she found she was able to move faster. Rachel's head started thrashing from side to side. She moved her head to the left exposing her neck. Quinn lean down and kissed the skin. She then opened her mouth, sucking the skin.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out. "More," she demanded.

Quinn bit down on the skin. The sensations were too much for Rachel's small body. She began to shake and scream as the orgasm went through her body. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's back, racking her nails through the skin. Quinn continued to rub Rachel's clit until she stopped thrashing. She released Rachel's skin and licked the now forming bruise on her neck.

Rachel finally released Quinn's back and brought her hand down between her legs. She grasped Quinn's wrist pulling it out from under her white panties. She brought it to her lips and kissed the tips of the fingers that were the cause of her orgasm. Then she reached up, grasping Quinn behind the neck, pulling her down for another kiss. Quinn could taste her girlfriend on her lips. Quinn pulled away taking the fingers to her lips, licking the fingers to fully taste Rachel.

Rachel smiled up at her girl. Quinn smiled back before leaning down for one more kiss. She rolled off Rachel and pulled her into her embrace. Cuddling as they always did when they shared the same bed. Quinn's exposed front pressed firmly against Rachel's back.

"I love you Rachel Berry," Quinn said kissing Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel turned in Quinn's embrace, giving the blonde another kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

**Quinn's coming out to glee club and love for Rachel:**

**She by Jen Foster**


	24. Chapter 24

**First I am soo sorry. I honestly had every intention of having an update a week after my last one. Then life threw me a curve ball. Literally the day after I updated a chick got into my head, confused me, and fucked with it. So I couldn't write because well I couldn't get her out. Then when I got her out of my head I had no inspiration. I knew where I wanted to go, just didn't have any motivation/inspiration. But now I do and I'm back to it. I know this is not that long of a chapter but I owe you guys an update. Next one will be better. Anyways I know you all don't care about my personal life. Second Thank you, as always. Thank you for sticking with the story. Thank you for following my story. And as always thank you for the reviews. Third enjoy.**

* * *

Sunlight snuck through the blinds of Rachel's bedroom. The light was hitting Rachel's eyes, causing her to stir. Rachel opened her eyes, and immediately closed them. The light hurt and her head was pounding. She felt like she was going to be sick. She pressed her body closer to the warm surrounding her, trying to hide her head form the light. Then the feeling of being sick became reality. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, as the contents of her stomach exited her mouth. She felt someone move the hair out of her face, and rub her back.

Rachel finally sat back against the bathtub, feeling the cold tiles against her back, closing her eyes. She felt a cool rag placed on her forehead. Then someone placed a glass of water in her hand. "Drink," the other person ordered.

Rachel took a sip of the cool liquid. Then rest her head back against the bathtub. It felt too heavy to keep her head up.

"Do you have any aspirin or Motrin?" a soft voice asked.

Rachel scrunched her face as she thought. "No," she finally said.

"I'll have to run home and get some then. But first let's get you back into bed."

Rachel finally opened her eyes to see who was helping her. Parts of the nights were a blur, especially the end. She saw Quinn wearing nothing but a red thong. Rachel finally looked at her own body seeing she was only wearing her white panties. Quinn walked to the small girl and lifted her up in one swift motion. She carried her small girlfriend back to bed. Rachel was reminded of the day Karosky attacked her and Quinn carried her to the nurse. Quinn gently placed Rachel on the bed, and got her everything she needed, water, bucket and tucked her back in.

"Quinn?" Rachel finally asked.

"Yes?"

"What happened last night?" Rachel asked

"You don't remember?"

Rachel shook her head and immediately regretted it.

Quinn felt a pang of guilt. She leaned over the bed and kissed Rachel's forehead. "We'll talk when I get back. You just get some rest."

"Ok," Rachel replied softly closing her eyes.

Quinn grabbed her clothes and got dressed to make her quick ride home. She opened Rachel's front door and was blinded by the sun, causing pain starting at her eyes and consumed her head. She covered her eyes as she quickly made it to her car. She put on her sun glasses and turned to leave but didn't get far. When she looked behind her she realized she was boxed in Rachel's driveway and could not get out.

Quinn made her way back in still wearing her sunglasses to see where everyone was. She made her way downstairs to the Oscar's viewing room. When Quinn reached the last few steps she slowed down. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. There were red cups everywhere, and someone's clothes were scattered around the room.

The couch to Quinn's right was occupied by Lauren with Puck on the floor next to her. Mike and Tina were cuddling behind the bar. Mercedes was on the floor to the right of the stage. The other couch which was on the left near the middle of the room was occupied by Santana with Sam on the floor next to her. Sam's head was at Santana's feet. Santana's head was closer to the stage, and actually facing that direction. Artie was nowhere to be found.

It was the sight of Brittany that made Quinn frown. She was lying center stage, completely naked. She was lying on her stomach, with her head near Mercedes. Her core was in perfect view of Santana. Brittany had nothing even covering her body. Quinn went into the laundry room and grabbed a blanket for her blonde friend. Quinn covered her friend and placed her hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

"Brittany," Quinn said quietly giving Brittany a small shake.

The other blonde slowly started to stir, opening her eyes seeing her cheerio friend. She gave Quinn a small smile, as she snuggled into the blanket.

"Hey Britt," Quinn said softly. "You ok?"

Brittany gave a small nod, and immediately felt the effects of the previous might. She slowly sat up placing get hand on her head, letting the blanket fall to her waist.

"My head," Brittany finally said.

"Why don't you head upstairs and get dressed?" Quinn suggested.

Brittany looked down at her exposed chest, then around.

"Where's Artie?" She asked not seeing her boyfriend.

Quinn gave a shrug. Brittany got up and went to find her top and shorts. Not even bothering to grab her pink bra that was hanging on the wall behind her. She ran upstairs using the blanket to keep herself covered. Once out of sight Quinn decided to wake up the rest of the room.

"WAKE UP!" Quinn yelled clapping her hands.

Everyone jumped and moaned being woken up abruptly.

"What the fuck Q?" Santana asked sitting up.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

Santana got up and invaded Quinn's space. "What is your problem?" Santana yelled.

The high volume of the Latina's voice caused everyone to moan again.

"My problem," Quinn started in a level voice. "Is coming downstairs and finding your supposed best friend lying naked on stage."

The color from Santana's face vanished. "What?" she whispered.

"And your head was in perfect view of her –" Quinn started but Santana placed a hand over her mouth.

"Where is she?" Santana asked.

"She ran upstairs, my guess the bathroom."

Santana released Quinn's mouth and ran upstairs. Quinn watched the cheerio run upstairs. She knew there was always more than a friendship between them, but never thought she'd see Santana sink so low. Quinn looked around the room. Everyone was staring at Quinn in silence.

"What?" She asked her fellow glee club. "Get your asses up, and move your cars. I have to go run an errand and you all blocked me in."

Quinn made her way to the stairs and stopped after a few steps. She turned facing everyone, remembering something. "Does anyone know where Artie is?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then shrugged. Quinn rolled her eyes and continued her climb up the stairs. She made her way into Rachel's kitchen to drink some water. Her head was hurting, but had been ignoring the pain because she was taking care of everyone else. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. When she turned around she saw something she wasn't expecting. There was someone on the other side of island of Rachel's kitchen. Quinn found Artie. He was slumped over in his chair passed out.

Quinn placed her foot on the foot rest of Artie's chair, and gave the chair a push. The sudden movement of the chair abruptly woke up Artie causing him lean back. He would've fallen if he didn't have the two small wheels hiding in the back.

"Oh good your awake," Quinn said sarcastically.

Artie reached for his head, moaning at the pain he was feeling.

"Time to go Artie," Quinn told the boy.

"Quinn?" the boy finally said. "What the hell?"

"I have to run an errand. Time to go," Quinn said without telling how she found his girlfriend.

Quinn heard the sounds of moaning as everyone came up from the viewing room. Quinn made her way to the bathroom to check on Brittany. She gave the door a knock, "Brittany?"

The door slowly opened revealing a fully clothed Brittany, "Hey Q."

"You ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yea, fine."

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked looking past her.

"She came up and checked on me, and then left."

"You have a ride home?"

"I came with Artie, Mike and Tina. So yea, I'll be ok."

Quinn pulled the other blonde into a hug. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany said with an innocent smile. She made her way out of the Berry residence to go home.

Quinn followed the other blonde outside to her car. She didn't want to leave her girlfriend alone for much longer. Once everyone cleared the driveway Quinn ran home and was back before Rachel woke up. Quinn placed her bag on the floor and pulled out the bottle of Motrin. She sat on the bed and moved the hair out of Rachel's face. The light touch woke up the petite girl.

"Hey," Quinn whispered when Rachel's eyes were open.

"Hey," Rachel replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over. What is the point of getting drunk if this is the after effects?" Rachel asked.

"For the way it makes you feel at that moment in time. It also lets people act in ways they wouldn't in day to day life."

"Like Santana crying or you vocalizing your anger…"

"Or your flirtation," Quinn added.

A small smile crept on Rachel's face. "Are you complaining?"

"No, but I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to have some difficulty remembering the events of last night," Quinn answered.

Rachel repositioned herself so her head was resting in Quinn's lap. Quinn instinctively started stroking Rachel's hair.

"At first I couldn't. The pain and feeling of nausea was overpowering. After you took care of me and brought me back to bed. It all came back to me while I was sleeping. And I'm happy it did," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled, "So am I."

Quinn stayed the rest of the weekend. They continued to feel the effects of Rachel's party into Monday as well as the rest of the glee club. They were too sick to be mad or annoyed by Quinn with the way she woke them up.

Quinn drove Rachel to school on Monday. They walked into school still wearing their sunglasses, as well as the rest of the glee club. They were talking about their weekend of sickness, and lies they told their parents when Artie rolled over to them. He had a thermos filled with bloody Maries to help with their hangovers. The alcohol did help the hangovers and gave them the idea to perform "Blame it on the Alcohol" for the assembly.

They decided to meet in the auditorium after school and performed the song for Mr. Shue. By that time the thermos of bloody was empty. Some glee members, like Rachel, Santana and Mercedes, to name a few, drank more of the mixed drink than the other members. They were acting a little more drunk than the rest. Convincing Mr. Shuster that they were really good actors. He then continued to point out the song is glorifying alcohol. He reminds them they're to sing about the dangers of alcohol.

"Good luck with that," Mercedes said swaying.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel said from the couch that was holding her up making her way to the front of the stage. She points to her teacher. "First of all, that vest is very cute. You are all kinds of awesome."

Mr. Shuster looked at his vest confused by the comment, then smiled at the second comment. Rachel reached out for Mike's arm to hold herself up. "But second, maybe there's really no songs about the dangers of drinking because there's really none as long as you have a proper designated driver."

Mr. Shue let out a sigh not liking what he just heard. Rachel looked up at Mike, grabbing hold of his shirt, bunching it up. "I ever told you how great you are?" she said to the boy holding her up.

Tina heard the comment and grabbed Mike's other arm, pulling him away from Rachel. She nearly fell from losing her crutch. The person next to Mike was Santana, and she was not going to risk using Santana as her crutch. She took a step to her right and Sam was the next closest body. She used him to hold herself up. Mr. Shue continued to list off the dangers of drinking causing Santana to start crying. He was confused by the outbreak. Brittany immediately went to Santana wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Angry Quinn came out. She was a little tipsy, so it helped her argument. She took a step away from the couch. "You're such a hypocrite. You drink. Most adults do."

"She's right," Rachel said letting go of Sam. She took the step over to Quinn. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "And she knows all about hypocrisy," Rachel said looking up at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Not liking the honest flirty Rachel when she drank.

Puck finished the argument, pointing out the media shows that drinking is fun. Mr. Shue stops the argument telling them they're going to be spending the day thinking of songs for the assembly.

The students all filed out of the auditorium. Rachel was still holding onto Quinn as they made their way to the side of the stage. Rachel then began guiding Quinn to the backstage area.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked feeling Rachel push her.

"Shhh, just follow me," Rachel said letting go of Quinn's waist grabbing her hand.

Rachel brought Quinn into the prop room pinning her against the door. She reached up and pulled Quinn down into a searing kiss. Quinn let out a soft muffled moan. Quinn's hand found Rachel's hips, pulling her closer pressing their bodies together. Rachel snuck her leg between Quinn's. She let out a gasp feeling the cool leather against her skin between her legs. She released Rachel's lips moving them to Rachel's neck. Quinn instinctively started grinding against Rachel's leg. Rachel started moving her hips in tune with Quinn, bringing her girlfriend over the edge. Quinn bit down to keep from being too loud and getting caught.

Rachel continued to grind against Quinn until her neck was released. Quinn then kissed Rachel pushing her against the opposite wall. She snuck her hand in Rachel's pants. "You're turn," Quinn whispered into Rachel's lips.

Rachel smiled feeling Quinn's fingers move down then back up her slit. Quinn circled her fingers around Rachel's clit causing her to moan. She then moved them down and inserted them into Rachel without hesitance. Rachel let out a gasp feeling Quinn inside her. "Quinn," Rachel said surprised.

Quinn stopped all movements. She looked Rachel in the eyes concerned. "You ok? You want me to stop?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, feels…" Rachel trailed off rotating her hips, moving Quinn's fingers inside her. "Amazing," she finished.

Quinn smiled reconnecting their lips, as she started to move her hand, moving her fingers in and out of Rachel. Rachel met Quinn's fingers thrust for thrust. Quinn used the palm of her hand to press against Rachel's clit. Rachel's arms wrapped even tighter around Quinn keeping her from pulling away. Pulling her nails over the blonde's shoulders and upper back, leaving red tails over her skin. Quinn moaned feeling the burn of Rachel's nails on her skin.

Quinn moved her lips to Rachel's jaw and started kissing her way down her neck. She curled her fingers in Rachel sending her over the edge. Rachel let out a throaty moan, as her body started shaking. Quinn moved back to Rachel's mouth to drown out her moans. She didn't want to get caught.

"Mmm… Quinn," Rachel let out as she finally came down. "That was amazing."

Quinn smiled, and gave Rachel a chaste kiss. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Rachel and brought them to her lips. She slowly licked them clean, as Rachel watched.

Quinn let out a soft moan she leaned into Rachel. "You taste so good," she whispered in a sultry voice.

A wave of arousal washed over Rachel. She grasped Quinn kissing her, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Quinn gently grasped Rachel's hips pulling her away. Rachel stuck out her bottom lip.

"Why are we in the prop closet when you have the house to yourself?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled at the reminder. "Good point. You want to come over?"

Quinn released Rachel's hips and grasped her hands. "I want to. But if I do I won't want to leave."

"So…"

"So, my mother might not be happy. Not to mention she noticed we've been spending a lot of time together. She may get suspicious and become the typical strict parent," Quinn countered.

"Okay," Rachel said in a sad voice.

"Come on, let me drive you home."

Quinn wrapped her arm around the small brunette's waist guiding her out of the prop room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay, another update. Idk why but I feel my sex scenes are not up to par. So this episode is definitely more than 3 chapters. There is just so much in my mind with this episode, especially with drunk Rachel. Anyways thank you again for your comments. And just so you know this story will go only to the end of season 2. There is still a lot to rewrite, and not to mention Idk if I could do a rewrite for season 3. I'd have to wait and see. There is always potential for a sequel but idk yet. Right now I'm just focusing on writing. Wait and see where I take it. I'm always open to suggestions, if there is anything you'd like me to tackle don't hesitate to send me a message. If I can think it I will write it. Anyways hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Rachel was wearing grey pants, and grey top with hearts and a pair of ugz. She poured herself a glass of wine as she calls Quinn from her bedroom.

"Hey cutie," Rachel says trying to be cute.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn replies, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow night. Have dinner, maybe spend the night. We really haven't been able to take advantage of me having the house to myself."

"I don't know. I'll have to make sure my mom is cool with it first. What day is our alcohol awareness assembly?"

"Thursday, Principal Figgins wanted to do it before the weekend. Try to get as many students aware of the dangers of alcohol before the weekend."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it tomorrow, but I might be able to convince my mom for Wednesday night because of the assembly. I can use the glee club as an excuse. Extra practice," Quinn replied.

"I can work with that. That'll give me more time to clean up since I still have red cups all over my basement. And I saw a pink bra hanging on the stage. I have no idea whose it is."

Quinn thought back to Saturday night thinking of who was wearing that bra. "I think I have an idea. Do you want me to come over tomorrow and help you clean up?"

"I'd like that, but do you really think we'd get any cleaning done?"

Quinn thought of earlier that day in the prop room, "Probably not."

"I rest my case. I'll see you at school tomorrow. And Wednesday you are all mine."

"Can't wait," Quinn replied

* * *

Quinn was standing on Rachel's porch, waiting for her to answer her door. She didn't know if she should go for nice or sexy. Quinn settled on something in between. She loved wearing her baby doll dresses. She picked one that was a little on the short side.

When Rachel opened the door, Quinn's mouth dropped. It was the short black skirt she wore last year when she was trying to be sexy. Complete with the corset, and black and white high heels. It accentuated her assesses perfectly. Showing off her long legs, her plump butt, and made her boobs look bigger.

"Hey," Rachel said with a big smile.

"Wow," was all Quinn managed to say.

"I take it you like my outfit."

"No, love it," Quinn replied stepping into the house. She handed Rachel a bouquet of roses.

Rachel took the flowers before giving Quinn a kiss. Quinn didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, tasting Rachel. The small brunette pulled away.

"If we don't stop dinner is going to be cold," Rachel said.

Quinn put her bag on the floor, and allowed Rachel to lead her into the dining room. It was set up for two, complete with candles.

"You went all out Rachel. Looks amazing," Quinn said looking around the room.

"I wanted tonight to be special," she replied putting the flowers in a vase, as the center piece

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. She walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for Rachel to sit. The small brunette accepted the chair sitting down. The two ate their dinner and shared a bottle of wine. Once finished with their dessert Quinn tried to clean up, but Rachel stopped her.

"It's ok, you don't have to," Rachel said grasping the plates in Quinn's hands.

"No, you cooked, the least I can do is clean," Quinn countered.

"But…" Rachel said pouting.

Quinn gave Rachel a chaste kiss. "I'll be quick so we can continue our date."

"Fine," Rachel said with a sigh. "When you're done just come upstairs."

Quinn nodded in agreement. She quickly cleaned up as Rachel got ready for Quinn. Quinn knocked on Rachel's door, pushing it open. The room was lit with candles, with flowers on the bed. Quinn smiled looking at the romance Rachel put into the night.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked not seeing the girl in the room.

Then the bathroom door opened, revealing Rachel in a lavender silk night gown. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. Rachel walked over to Quinn giving her a kiss. The blonde deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into Rachel's mouth. She felt the small girl pull the zipper down of her dress. Quinn felt the cool air hit her back. Her skin tingled where Rachel's fingertips moved down the opening then back up. She helped push the material off Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn released Rachel's lips, and began kissing down her neck, to her shoulder. Once there she moved the strap off Rachel's shoulder. She snuck her other hand to the other shoulder, pushing the other strap off, revealing Rachel's body. Quinn took a step back, to look at Rachel's body. She felt a rush of arousal when she saw Rachel was wearing nothing under the night gown, no bra or panties.

"You are so beautiful," Quinn said before pulling Rachel in for another kiss.

Quinn turned them around so she could guide Rachel to lie on the bed. She moved down the brunette's body, and sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. Rachel let out a moan feeling Quinn's tongue. She swirled it around Rachel's nipple, before giving it small nip as she released it. She lightly blew on the wet nipple, Rachel shivered feeling the cool air, and felt herself get wetter. Quinn gave the other breast the same attention.

The blonde kissed down Rachel's body reaching her core. Quinn gave it a kiss before moving to Rachel's thighs kissing up both of them, teasing the brunette. Rachel kept anticipating the feel of Quinn's lips and tongue on her clit, but Quinn kept avoiding it.

"Quinn please," Rachel begged.

Quinn smiled up at Rachel. "Please what?"

"Please stop teasing. I want to feel your lips, and your tongue. I want to feel you inside me again," Rachel replied.

Quinn then used her tongue, and licked up Rachel's slit, tasting her juices. When she reached Rachel's clit she swirled her tongue around the nerves before going back down. Rachel sucked in a breath feeling her girlfriend's tongue. Quinn inserted her tongue into Rachel, moving it up and down before pulling it back out and back up to Rachel's clit.

"Mmm… Quinn," Rachel breathed out.

Quinn kept licking Rachel's clit, as she watched Rachel's reactions. She was unsure of herself and wanted to make sure she was doing things Rachel liked.

"More," Rachel demanded.

Quinn wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit and sucked on the nerves. Rachel's back arched off the bed at the new sensation. The blonde then inserted two fingers into the brunette. She felt the girl's insides wrap around her fingers. Rachel let out another moan. Quinn slowly moved her fingers in and out, getting a rhythm. Rachel was meeting Quinn's fingers, urging her to increase the pace. Quinn took the hint and moved her fingers faster. Rachel met her thrust for thrust, moaning at the sensations.

"Quinn. Oh my… almost," Rachel breathed out between breaths.

Quinn then curled her fingers and felt the walls clasp around her fingers. She felt and saw Rachel shake as an orgasm ripped through her body. Quinn didn't slow down until Rachel came down from her high. Once calm Quinn removed her fingers and moved up Rachel's body. She placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel grasped Quinn's fingers, and brought them to her lips, licking them clean, tasting herself. Quinn watched with hungry eyes. Rachel felt Quinn's eyes burning into her, and pulled Quinn into a searing kiss. Quinn moaned tasting Rachel again.

Rachel pulled away, "Your turn."

She gently pushed Quinn to lie down, and straddled her hips. She leant down capturing her lips again. She reached behind her, and unhooked the blonde's bra. Rachel then began her descend down' Quinn's body. She swirled her tongue around Quinn's pink nipple before wrapping her lips around it. Quinn let out a moan. Her first time was nothing like this first time. Rachel pulled out all the stops with the romantic dinner, and setting up the room. Quinn's body was on stimulation overdrive.

Rachel released Quinn's breast, and turned her attention to the other one. When she released it she lightly blew on it like Quinn did to hers, and watched the goose bumps form on Quinn's body as she shivered.

She moved back up Quinn's body, giving her a chaste kiss. Then she kissed down Quinn's body until she reached the black thong Quinn was wearing. She kissed above the hem of the thong before moving down, kissing Quinn's core over the material. She kissed the inside of the blonde's thighs. Rachel saw she was making her girlfriend squirm. Rachel hooked her fingers around Quinn's thong and pulled it down. She kissed down Quinn's left thigh as the material was pulled off. Then she kissed back up the right thigh until she reached Quinn's core. Rachel looked at Quinn's core, glistening from excitement. Rachel licked her lips, before repeating Quinn's actions, licking her slit.

Quinn gasped feeling her girlfriend's tongue. Rachel couldn't stop her tongue as it licked Quinn's clit. She noted Quinn's breathing was becoming more erratic. She wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, sucking it.

"Oh god," Quinn breathed out feeling Rachel around the bundle of nerves.

Rachel released the nerves and brought her fingers up to Quinn's core. She moved them up and down the slit, and watched Quinn's movements. When she was at her opening again, Rachel slowly pushed two fingers into Quinn. Quinn grasped the sheets, feeling Rachel inside her. It was nothing like when she felt Puck. It was pure pleasure with Rachel. She waited until Quinn told her to move. Quinn looked down at Rachel and reached for her face, pulling her up to her lips. The brunette left her fingers in Quinn, as she moved up her body.

"I want to feel your lips, as I feel you in me," Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled before kissing Quinn tenderly. She slowly started moving her hand in and out of Quinn. She kept the pace slow, letting the blonde's body adjust.

"Faster," Quinn breathed out as she released Rachel's lips.

Rachel pushed her tongue into Quinn's mouth as she moved her fingers faster. She used her thumb to press again Quinn's clit. The blonde moaned at the sensation. She could feel a pull at the pit of her stomach. Rachel could feel the girl below her was close. The curled her fingers, pressing against Quinn's g-spot sending her over the edge. She felt her girl shake beneath her as her walls clamped around her fingers.

Quinn moaned as she pulled away from Rachel's lips. "That was amazing," she whispered. She pulled Rachel in for a chaste kiss.

Rachel removed her fingers and brought them to her lips, licking them clean before kissing Quinn again. Quinn moaned tasting herself on Rachel's lips and tongue. She pulled away to look into Rachel's chocolate eyes.

"I love you so much. Thank you," said Quinn.

"I love you too," Rachel said capturing Quinn's lips again. "But the night is not over."


	26. Chapter 26

**I know it's a short chapter. But it's an update. Yay, and finally done with Blame it on the Alcohol. Finally moving on the Sexy. I know it's a little confusing because I have like 4 stories going on at the same time. But the glee void is being inspiring. I hope you like the update. Again thank you for sticking with the story even with the long break. As always thanks for the reviews. Enjoy, and hopefully the next chapter won't be that far in the future.**

* * *

_Oh my god! Ew, ew, ew… _was running through Rachel's mind. Brittany just threw up all over Rachel, her face and even in her mouth. Took everything Rachel had to not throw up too. She ran to the girl's locker room. She went to the shower turning it on, not caring she was still clothed. Rachel opened her mouth as she stepped under the stream of water, rinsing out her mouth as well as the rest of her body. She was too distracted to notice she was being followed. It wasn't until the shower curtain was pulled aside did she see her girlfriend.

Rachel was taken by surprise, then looked at Quinn's' hands. She was holding Rachel's oral hygiene bag in one and the rest of her toiletries in the other. Rachel grabbed the bag to brush her teeth, out of Quinn's hand immediately brushing and gargling to get rid of the vomit. She didn't even notice Quinn stepped into the shower with her. It wasn't until she turned to hand Quinn her oral hygiene kit did she finally notice.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel asked, continuing to let the water run over her to rinse the rest of Brittany's vomit off.

Quinn took the kit from Rachel and tossed it on the floor outside the stall. "Helping you get cleaned up," Quinn replied opening the bag of toiletries. She handed Rachel her shampoo and conditioner.

Rachel took the bottles, "Thanks, but I think I got it."

Quinn took the shampoo bottle back, and put some in her hand. "Let me take care of you, now turn." Quinn ordered.

Rachel let out a huff, letting Quinn get her washed up. _Well at least we're clothed_ Rachel thought, as she felt Quinn run her fingers through her hair. Rachel was lost in Quinn's touch as she helped to clean her hair and face. Then she felt Quinn's lips on her neck. Then her lips moved up to her jaw then found Rachel's lips, as her hands found the hem of the small girl's shirt.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered pulling away.

"Shhh," Quinn said leaning back in kissing Rachel.

In one swift motion Rachel's shirt was over her head and dropped onto the shower floor. Quinn replaced her lips on Rachel's as she reached around and unhooked Rachel's bra, letting it fall to the floor. Quinn helped guide Rachel against the wall, the cold tiles made Rachel gasp. Quinn moved her way down Rachel's jaw to her neck, while her hands worked on Rachel's jeans. As she kissed her way down the brunette's body.

Next thing Rachel knew, Quinn is taking off her pants and panties. "Quinn," Rachel moaned.

"Shhh, you don't want us to get caught now," Quinn said before attacking Rachel's clit.

The sudden attack made Rachel's legs buckle, and let out a moan, "Oh Quinn."

Quinn stood up and kissed Rachel on the lips, replacing her hand at Rachel's core. She teased Rachel moving her finger up and down her slit. Then she circled her finger around the brunette's clit before inserting two fingers into Rachel. Rachel released Quinn's lips gasping. Quinn reattached their lips muffling Rachel's sounds of pleasure. She increased the pace of her fingers, and curled them. Quinn held the small girl up as her knees gave way as the orgasm ripped through her body.

Rachel came down and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. She finally noticed that she was naked, and Quinn was fully clothed. Then she started kissing up Quinn's neck. Quinn allowed Rachel to reach her lips before stopping her. Rachel pouted.

"The girls will be coming in soon," Quinn said taking her shirt off. She gave Rachel a chaste kiss. "But you can pay me back tonight."

Rachel smiled and left Quinn to get cleaned up.

* * *

"Quinn can I talk to you about something," Rachel asked.

It was Friday night and the girls were cuddling.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Quinn asked kissing Rachel's bare shoulder.

"I think we should rejoin the celibacy club," Rachel suggested.

Quinn sat up on her elbow, "Why?"

Rachel turned to face Quinn. "Because we've been having sex and…" Rachel trailed off trying to think of what she wanted to say.

"Yes, it's what people in love do. Is it really that bad?" Quinn asked, moving her hand to Rachel's hip.

The touch of Quinn's hand made goose bumps form on Rachel's skin. "Quinn," Rachel breathed out. "I'm trying to be serious."

"If you weren't so damn sexy, then maybe I could be able to contain myself. And I like making you squirm," Quinn leaned forward kissing Rachel's exposed neck, while simultaneously moving her hand towards Rachel's core.

Rachel melted at Quinn's touch. She felt the heat rising from her core, up her body. She was afraid this is was all their relationship was going to be. Whenever they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off each other. And a few times at school were they could've been caught. She couldn't imagine having that conversation with her fathers.

Rachel finally got the strength and pushed Quinn away and got out of bed. She shivered once out from the warm covers. Quinn watched Rachel's naked body as she reached for her pink robe.

"Quinn please, I'm afraid this is all we'll be. Just sex objects for each other. We've cut it close a few times at school. And what are we going to go when my dads get home. You won't be allowed to stay over anymore. And who knows what your mother will do. I just want more than just this," Rachel said motioning the space between them.

Quinn got out of bed, using the blanket to keep her body warm. "There is more than just sex. The other night we had a romantic dinner. Last night we cleaned up your basement, and restocked your liquor cabinet since you took oh everything. And tonight we watched Funny girl. We don't just have sex."

"But you can't deny that's all we do when we're alone," Rachel countered.

"Where is this coming from?" Quinn asked.

"Well tonight was the first time we actually had sex with no alcohol in our system. It just got me thinking that's all," Rachel said with a shrug.

Quinn let out a sigh, "Is it that important to you?"

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"Then ok, we'll rejoin the celibacy club," Quinn said.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go back to bed," Quinn said when Rachel pulled away.

"You go ahead. I have to do something first," Rachel replied leaning up giving Quinn a chaste kiss. She turned and made her way to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"This week has given me some inspiration. It's been quite eventful, with my first time and everything else. So I'm going to give writing another try. Since drinking has done nothing for my song writing. But everything that's happened between us has been inspirational. I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too Rachel. I'll just be over here if you need any help," Quinn said getting back into bed.


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG update. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for sticking with this story, and the reviews. I am determined to finish it. I am not the type of person to leave a task undone. So here is the first part of Sexy, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Miss Pillsbery-Howell restarted the club because she herself was having trouble with the idea of having sex with her husband. The students were spreading rumors about the counselor and the club. She heard some of them through the grapevine, so she was surprised a week later to see Rachel and Quinn showing up to the meeting. The girls sat on opposing sides of the room, which she thought was a little weird but at the same time was proud they were resisting temptation.

It was their second meeting of the celibacy club. Quinn was actually a little hurt by Rachel. The Monday after they decided to join the club the small girl would barely acknowledged Quinn. Before walking into the club meeting Quinn asked Rachel what was up with the cold shoulder. She responded that being near her was made it difficult to resist her.

"Fine, then I'll stay clear away," Quinn said taking a seat across from Rachel.

Miss Pillsbery-Howell banged her gavel, "The Celibacy Club will now come to order. Let's start the meeting by reading the minutes from last week's meeting where we read the minutes from the previous meeting," Emma said with some disappointment. "And Rachel spent the hour quizzing Quinn about the nature of their relationship."

"Questions somebody still refuses to answer," Rachel muttered.

"And I will continue to refuse to answer them, because you should know. You are the other half of this relationship," Quinn snapped. "I'm here because you asked me to. Since I'm going to be here then I will focus on me considering this is the only time I get to see you, or talk to you."

The teacher was a little confused and decided to go with this dialogue. "Uh, Quinn," Miss Pillsbery-Howell started straightening her notebook. "What do you mean?"

"About which part?" Quinn clarified.

"All of it," the teacher replied.

"Well I'm here because Rachel asked me to come. We took our relationship to the next level."

"Oh no," the older women whispered shaking her head.

"And Rachel felt that since we did, that was all we did or cared about. So she decided that we join this club and focus more on the other aspects of the relationship."

"Good for you Rachel."

"But since we joined I don't see Rachel. We don't talk anymore, or anything it's like I don't exist. Except while I'm here and I get drilled with questions on the nature of our relationship." Quinn finished.

"I can see your frustration Quinn. Rachel, do you have anything to add?" Miss Pillsbery asked turning to the other girl.

"Well since the last time we were uhm… intimate I've been focusing all my spare time on songwriting. And Quinn is like my kryptonite, whenever I'm around her I can't focus. She consumes my mind and all I want to do is…" Rachel trailed off. She felt embarrassed to admit to the teacher she wanted to fuck Quinn every time she saw her.

The conversation was getting uncomfortable for the older woman. "No, no, no. I have some club swag here that I think's really gonna catch on. Ready?" the teacher said changing the topic.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Quinn felt that since joining the club they took several steps back. There was nothing wrong with being intimate. Sex wasn't all that Quinn cared about, but with Rachel ignoring her she had no way of actually telling her. Quinn placed her head down on the table waiting for the hour to be over.

The next day Quinn walked into the choir room and took a seat near the back. She was surprised when Rachel sat next to her.

"I thought you were avoiding me?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"I miss you Quinn. Yes whenever I'm around you all I want is you, but that's why we joined the club. To try and be more than sexual beings," Rachel replied.

Quinn only nodded in response. She didn't know how to respond. She made it seem like it was Quinn that was one addicted to sex, but reality it was Rachel.

The girls turned their attention to the front as they watched their Spanish teacher try talking about sex. Thankfully he was saved by the one and only Holly Holiday. She pointed out the deficits in the knowledge of certain students. Rachel rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Quinn. She reached out her finger and lightly touched Quinn's arm. The light contact caused a shiver up Quinn's arm. Quinn ignored the contact. She was trying to prove to Rachel she didn't need sex like she did. But the two weeks without any contact was taking its toll.

"Uh," Rachel said getting the attention of the teacher. "What about those of us who choose to remain celibate?"

Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's arm. The blonde responded pushing Rachel away, she was still angry with Rachel. Also combined with the light touch from earlier, it was getting hard to not pull Rachel onto her lap.

"Oh well, I admire you." Holly replied. "Although I think you're naïve and possibly frigid, I do admire your choice."

Rachel looked at Quinn in disbelief. Quinn turned to look at Rachel, but the brunette turned away. She was afraid to look into Quinn's hazel eyes.

Mr. Shue interrupted before anymore could be said. Holly started busting out Joan Jett's "Do you want to touch me?" It wasn't long before she pointed to Santana and Brittany to join her in the front. Brittany grabbed two chairs as they made their way to the center of the room, joining in on Holly's performance.

Rachel and Quinn sat stunned watching the sexual performance of the three women. Touching their own breasts, and grabbing their crotch. Taking their coats off, showing more skin. Quinn never looked at her friends like they were a piece of meat, but with what Rachel was doing to her, she was definitely turned on.

Rachel was struggling too. Watching her peers and teacher made her realize how much she missed seeing Quinn. Feeling Quinn, and being with her. She remained rooted to her seat watching the performance, fighting every urge to touch Quinn. Especially, when everyone sat down, and placed their hands' on their neighbor's leg.

After Holly's catwalk through their peers she finally turned her attention to Quinn and Rachel; pointing for them to join her on the floor. The girls looked at each other, Rachel let out a laugh while Quinn smiled and shook her head before finally joining everyone.

The girls stood on either side of Holly and she draped her arms over their shoulders, dancing with their teacher. She then released the girls taking a step in front of them; Leading a rock conga line around the room, as she finished the song.

Rachel stayed in front of Quinn, but turned around to see her love, singing along with Holly. Which Quinn was thankful for, because whenever Rachel's back was turned, her eyes always wondered to her ass. Holly was back in the middle of the room, and finished the last few notes. Everyone clapped, and Rachel took a side step and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck pulling her into a kiss.

Quinn was surprised at first, but didn't waste any time deepening the kiss. She placed her hands on Rachel's hips pulling her closer, leaving no space between them. Holly turned and saw the two in their embrace.

"So just remember," Holly said loudly getting the girls attention.

Rachel and Quinn quickly let go of each other, and straightened their skirts as Holly spoke.

"Whenever you have sex with someone, you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with," Holly told the group.

Rachel's smile faded as the image of Puck popped into her head. To her knowledge that was the only other person Quinn has had sex with. But Puck has slept with a lot of girls himself. So it felt like she also had sex with all the girls Puck has ever slept with. This included Brittany and Santana.

"And everybody's got a random," Holly continued.

Rachel didn't hear the last part of Holly's speech. She was already making her way towards the door disgusted with herself. Quinn followed Rachel seeing the upset look on her face.

"Hey Rach, wait up," Quinn said reaching for her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Puck is the only other person you've slept with right?" Rachel asked for clarification.

"You know that," Quinn replied.

"You and Finn?"

"Never."

"And Sam?" Rachel asked as tears stung her eyes.

"No. Rachel, where is this coming from?" Quinn asked placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Miss Holiday said when you have sex with someone you have sex with everyone else they've had sex with. You had sex with Puck. Which means so have I. And when you had sex with him you had sex with half the female population at this school."

Quinn let out a sigh, "She is saying that to educate us Rachel. That has to do with STDs. And trust me after I was pregnant I was tested for everything. Luckily I didn't get anything."

"But how can you just have sex with him?"

Quinn shrugged, "He got me drunk, and he caught me on a day my self-esteem was low. I felt like no one could love me. I caved under his pressure."

"Alcohol again, do you regret it?"

"Most days yes. But I only regret having him be my first, but…" Quinn's hands moved down Rachel's arms and grasped her hands. "You were really my first. I had never been intimate with someone. With Puck it was just about the sex. With you it's about the love. It's about us expressing our love for each other in a more physical manner."

Rachel looked down at their intertwined hands. She let go and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. She pulled away and was going to give Quinn a kiss, but she couldn't. Staring back at her was the Mohawk boy.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, turning leaving her girlfriend alone in the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Another update, yay. I'm slowly getting there. Next is regionals aka original song. I've got some stuff figured out in my head. I have to refigure out the whole piano scene, which I kind of have. Just a heads up, I'm not sure if I'll be able to make night of neglect any better. Honestly that episode had to have been the worst and Idk if I can even make it better. I'll have to rewatch it and see if I can do anything. So I hope you like the rest of Sexy, enjoy. Oh and if you follow my Rizzles story I have the second season so I'll be able to update that story, but right now I just want to finish this one. Ok now I'm done.**

* * *

The next day at glee club Rachel walked right by Quinn and sat behind her. Quinn responded by rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She turned around in her chair to face her girlfriend.

"How can you be mad at me over something that you already knew about?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not mad," Rachel clarified. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, whatever," Quinn said turning to the front.

In the front of the room Miss Holiday was sitting in between her cheerios friends. Miss Holiday started strumming on her guitar singing landslide. The two students joined in at times, but it was really a Miss Holiday solo. Quinn watched Santana. She had an inclining there was more going between Santana and Brittany besides sex. Their eyes never left each other even though there was the teacher between them. The song ended and they continued to stare at each other. Quinn watched the tears well in Santana's eyes throughout the song. Everyone clapped at the end of the song, with a few cheers.

"Is that really how you feel?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, yeah," Santana replied.

Santana stood up and walked over to Brittany wrapping her arms around her neck. "Thank you," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of Sapphic charm?" Rachel chimed in.

Quinn turned and looked at her girlfriend shaking her head. Trying to warn Rachel to stop, but she ignored her as she continued to say "Brava, Brava."

Santana got defensive at the comment. "Look, just because I sang a song with Brittany doesn't mean you can put a label on me. Is that clear?"

Rachel's smile faded at the comment, while it hurt Brittany. Santana gave Brittany one more look before going to her seat to grab her bag, and left the choir room as the bell rang. Everyone stood to leave behind the Latina.

Quinn stood up and turned around to look at her girl. "I love you Rachel but sometimes you can be irritating. You forget to think before you act." Quinn raised her hands in frustration. "We all don't have two gay dads, and grew up in an open environment. That song was a step forward for Santana. But your comment brought her two steps back."

Rachel sat stunned listening to her girlfriend's rant. Quinn left without another word to find her friend.

* * *

The day was over and the girls were back at a celibacy club meeting. Rachel was a bit surprised to see Quinn at the meeting.

"I didn't think you were gonna come," Rachel said as they took their seats opposite each other.

"I told you, I love you. And I would be here be when you asked me to come," Quinn replied.

"How's Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Still pissed," Quinn replied. "We're gonna meet up later."

"That's good she has you as a friend," Rachel replied with a smile.

Miss Pillsbury arrived with Puck in tow. He took a seat next to Rachel, and Miss Pillsbury took her usual spot. She banged her gavel and introduced the new member.

Rachel had her arms crossed annoyed. "Are you lost, Noah?" she asked with a sigh. Seeing him made her disgusted with herself.

"Yeah, you don't belong here. You're the biggest French whore of them all," Quinn chimed in.

Puck proceeded to explain that he was planning on making a sex tape with Lauren Zises. But with the possibility of going to jail made him he hit rock bottom. So his solution was to join the celibacy club. The topic of the meeting was their counter song to Miss Holiday's song about sex. Puck convinces the club to have another man to sing their song.

The next day Carl joined the celibacy club singing "Afternoon delight." Quinn tried her best to not laugh during the song. It was full of nothing but sexual innuendos, but Miss Pillsbury and Rachel were completely oblivious to the subtext. Puck was just having fun singing the ridiculous song. It was difficult for Quinn to look at Miss Pillsbury as they sang "thinking of you is working up an appetite." The reality was she was thinking about Rachel and it did work up her appetite. She was thinking about the last time she was on the stage with Rachel. It was when they sang "Blame it on the Alcohol." After the performance they had a little fun back stage.

As the song ended only three people clapped. Brittany did because well she was Brittany, and the teachers out of sympathy. There was some argument between Miss Holiday and Miss Pillsbury. Quinn waited until Mr. Shue dismissed the club to walk off the stage. Quinn could here behind her Miss Pillsbury explain to Rachel what afternoon delight was. In her mind it was a dessert. Rachel quickly walked off stage to catch up to Quinn.

Rachel grabbed hold of Quinn's shoulder turning her around. "What was Miss Holiday talking about?"

Quinn furrowed her brow, "You need to be specific."

"The song, what is it really about?" Rachel asked.

"Think about it Rachel. 'Find my baby, hold her tight, have afternoon delight. When it's right it's right. Why wait until a cold dark night.' Do you know how hard it was to look at Miss Pillsbury and sing 'thinking of you's working up an appetite.' It's saying thinking of you is making me excited."

Rachel raised her hand to her head closing her eyes. "Rubbin' sticks and stones together, makes the sparks ignite," she whispered to herself. "Oh my god," Rachel said moving her hand to her mouth. "That's talking about…"

"Yeah," Quinn said walking to the dressing room.

Rachel followed her into the small room. "Why didn't you say something?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, and took her shirt off. "You saw the argument Miss Pillsbury had with Miss Holiday. It would've been useless."

Rachel stopped paying attention seeing Quinn with her shirt off. She proceeded to take her skirt off revealing her matching thong. Quinn noticed Rachel wasn't arguing anymore. She turned at saw Rachel was staring at her. Rachel licked her lips seeing so much of Quinn. She forgot how sexy her girlfriend's body was.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked waving her hands to get Rachel's attention.

"Hmm," Rachel said finally looking Quinn in the eyes.

"You seem distracted," Quinn said reaching for her dress.

"How do you expect me to pay attention when you look like that?" Rachel argued.

"Geez Rachel," Quinn said stepping into her dress. "You've seen me naked before."

"Yea but that was before…"

"Before we had sex, and you decided to become celibate. I'm not having this argument again with you." Quinn replied walking out of the small room.

* * *

"Hey," Quinn said opening her front door.

"How could she just do that?" Santana said walking past Quinn into her house. "She chose Artie. He's a fucking boy."

Quinn followed her friend into the living room. Santana sat down still with her arms crossed. Quinn sat down next to her friend taking in her tear streaked face. "What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Feelings," Santana replied.

"I need more."

"I finally told Brittany that I loved her. And basically told her that I was ya know…"

"Gay," Quinn finished.

"Shhh, your mom," Santana replied.

"It's ok. She's not here. It's just us. And I won't say anything."

"Not even to your dwarf?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped calling her that. But no I won't tell Rachel. Lately we haven't been on the greatest terms."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Anyways we're not here to talk about my problems. You were the one who showed up on my doorstep crying. So talk to me."

"I'm a bitch," Santana started.

"I know." Quinn replied.

"Let me finish. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have feelings for Britt. I'm afraid of dealing with the feelings because I'm afraid of the consequences. I tried explaining this to Brittany and of course I had to make it easier to understand. So I told her."

"Told her what?"

"I told her that I wanted to be with her. I said that I loved her and didn't want to be with any of those boys. And she…" Santana started crying again.

"She chose to stay with Artie," Quinn said putting it together. "I'm sorry San."

Quinn placed her hand on the Latina's shoulder. Santana responded by leaning into Quinn letting her wrap her arms around her. "Can I just hang out here?" Santana asked into Quinn's shoulder.

"You can stay as long as you need."

* * *

Rachel banged the gavel bringing the celibacy club to order. She looked around the room seeing more members, which were other glee club members.

"Where is Miss Pillsbury?" Puck asked.

Rachel explained that the guidance counselor was using the time to fix her marriage. After some bicker the focus shifted to Quinn.

"What's with the hickey, Quinn?" Puck asked.

Rachel turned her attention to her hands as Quinn went on the defensive.

"It's not a hickey," Quinn replied. "I burnt myself this morning with a curling iron."

"The key is to use the curling iron in the bathtub to keep from getting burnt" Brittany explained.

Everyone just looked at Brittany. They knew she wasn't very bright but sometimes she still managed to surprise them. Quinn glanced over at Rachel catching her eye, as she thought of how she did get the hickey.

_Quinn knocked on Rachel's front door. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for someone to answer the door. She didn't give any warning she was coming over. After Santana finally left Quinn decided to see her girlfriend. She didn't want to lose Rachel, but the way things were going it was going to happen… again._

_The door finally opened revealing Rachel's father balding father, Hiram. "Hello Quinn. I haven't seen you in a while," he said opening the door wide enough for her to enter._

"_Hello Mr. Berry. I know Rachel and I have been taking some space," Quinn replied stepping over the thresh hold._

_Hiram looked down the hall for his husband. "Did something happen between you and Rachel," he asked in a hushed voice._

_Quinn thought about her words carefully. "Nothing bad, just going through a rough patch," she answered._

_The older man slowly nodded. "Well I'm sure Rachel will be happy to see you," he said placing his hand on Quinn's shoulder before making his way to the kitchen._

"_Thank you Mr. Berry," Quinn replied._

_She turned and started her ascend up the stairs to Rachel's room. The door was closed, and it was quiet on the other side. Quinn let out a soft sigh before knocking on the door. She listened as Rachel made her way to the door. She opened it without any hesitation._

"_Quinn?" Rachel asked confused._

"_Hey," Quinn replied._

"_What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She added in a hush voice, "My dads are home."_

"_I know. I came to talk," Quinn answered. The girls stood in silence for a minute, neither one of them moving. "Can I come in?" Quinn finally asked._

_Rachel snapped out of her trance, and stepped out of the way for Quinn to enter her room. She closed the door behind the blonde. Quinn took a seat on Rachel's bed. Rachel thought of sitting next to her but decided on the chair instead. She turned it around so she could see Quinn on the bed._

"_So what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked when she was settled._

"_Do you not trust me anymore?" Quinn asked._

"_I trust you," Rachel replied. "I just don't know if I can trust myself."_

_Quinn stood up and made her way over to Rachel. Rachel tensed thinking Quinn was going to sit on her lap. Her girlfriend did no such thing. She walked over to Rachel and kneeled in front of her. She grabbed hold of both her hands and looked up into Rachel's chocolate eyes._

"_This week has been torture for me Rachel. Not being able to talk to you, or show you any affection. We talked about this before. And we talked about what Miss Holiday said about sleeping with someone. I regret not waiting, but I don't regret what we have. I love you Rachel. You are smart and talented. You are caring and have changed so much this year. I want us to go back to the way we were," said Quinn._

_Rachel moved her right hand to Quinn's cheek. Quinn's instinct made her turn her head to the touch. "I love you too Quinn. I just haven't perfected the urges. I always want to touch you, and be around you. And I'm just afraid that I can't stop it from going further."_

"_You're doing it now," Quinn clarified._

"_But for how long?" Rachel countered._

_Quinn grasped Rachel's hand and stood up pulling Rachel with her. She brought the brunette's hands to her neck as she placed hers on Rachel's hips. Neither girl moved from this position. They stared into each other's eyes. Then Quinn slowly started moving, like music was playing. Rachel was confused but followed Quinn's lead. They continued to move slowly, to the invisible beat. Then Quinn finally leant down and placed a light kiss on Rachel's lips. She pulled away to look into those brown eye. Then leant down again, lengthening the kiss. Slowly the kiss deepened, and Quinn guided them to Rachel's bed, lying down. Rachel slowly moved to Quinn's neck leaving open mouth kisses before finally latching on to the skin, biting and sucking. Quinn let out a soft groan at the sensation. She resisted the temptation to move her hands over Rachel's body._

_Rachel had the same temptation, but she gave in. When Quinn started to feel Rachel's hand's start to wander she grabbed her hands, and intertwined their fingers. Rachel released Quinn's neck, using her tongue to sooth the skin. She leaned up, still having her hands in Quinn's, keeping her at bay._

"_What's wrong?" Rachel asked._

_Quinn laughed. "I'm not in the mood. I just want to lay here and hold you."_

_Rachel blushed. She leant down giving Quinn one more kiss. Then she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arms around her holding Rachel, and making up for all the time they lost._

Next thing Quinn knew Rachel banged the gavel again and the meeting was over.

"Hey," Quinn said walking over to Rachel.

"Hey," she replied in a soft voice.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked confused.

"You're still keeping us a secret," Rachel replied.

"No, I'm not the type of girl to kiss and tell. Given the fact it was Puck who started the line of conversation it was bound to go nowhere good. You know guys and their sick fantasies," Quinn explained. "Did you really want me to say that we kissed and made up? And you got carried away."

Rachel took a minute to think it over. Then she reached for Quinn's hand intertwining their fingers. Then she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.


	29. Chapter 29

**So… "Original Song" ended up only being one chapter. I hope you're not mad. I try to just focus on Faberry, and the rest of the episode was the warblers and the rest of the glee club. And idk about you guys but I only care about Faberry. So I did my only spin on the cut scene, which we all know about from the promo. So hope you like the chapter and how I changed the piano scene. If you're really paying attention there is a little bit of season 3 in there, if you can spot it. Anyways hope you like it.**

* * *

Rachel just finished singing "Only Child" to Finn. She was still afraid to sing her original songs to Quinn. Yes Quinn had heard her play an original song, but not sing one. She wanted it to be perfect which is why she kept choosing Finn. He again told her the news her song was bad. Then continued to tell her she needs to dig deep, and get to the deep hurt to write an amazing song.

Quinn was standing outside the choir room listening to Rachel's song. Finn kept Quinn in the loop about Rachel singing her songs to him. He informed her they were meeting for another trial of a song Rachel wrote. He felt Quinn would have better luck to get Rachel to write a better song. So she heard the horrible song and was watching Rachel talk to Finn. She was still hurt that Rachel hadn't come to her. She was determined to help her girlfriend.

The next day at glee Mr. Shue read a letter from My Chemical Romance. It was a cease and desist letter, stating they couldn't sing "Sing" at Regionals. Of course coach Sylvester was accused of the letter. Which was true but whether it was authentic or not was hard to determine.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we should write original songs for Regionals," Rachel suggests again.

"All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time?" Santana asked.

Almost all of Rachel's peers raised their hands at the question.

Quinn came to Rachel's defense again. "No I think Rachel is right. This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

"That's true, but if all the other teams are doing amazing songs we're not going to be so good," Mercedes countered.

"You're right. We're not going to be as good. We're going to be better," Quinn justified. "We won't be using other people's words or music. It'll be our own. Our own heart, soul, not just our voices, and we won't have to worry about another cease and desist letter." Quinn turned her attention to her girl. "We have a really talented songwriter in our midst. Rachel. I'm sorry I didn't think of this before but I think we should write a song together."

Finn finally chimed in. "I'm with Quinn and Rachel." He was tired of Rachel's bad songs. And he believed in them.

Santana got defensive; she didn't want a song by Quinn and Rachel. She wanted everyone to be part of it. Mr. Shue agreed with her. When everyone finally agreed to write original songs, Rachel smiled and turned and looked at her girlfriend. The bell rang and everyone filed out.

Rachel stood up and turned to look at her girlfriend. She extended her hand for Quinn to take.

"Thank you again Quinn. This is the second time you stood up to my song writing," Rachel said as Quinn walked next to her.

"I believe in you Rachel. You seem to forget that it was your music that made me fall for you. I'm just a little hurt that I haven't heard anything since then."

Rachel looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Quinn. I wanted my song to be like you before I sang it to you."

"What do you mean like me?" Quinn asked.

"Perfect," Rachel replied.

Quinn blushed at the compliment. "I'm far from it, but thank you."

Quinn leant down and captured Rachel's lips.

* * *

They agreed to meet at Rachel's the next day after school. When Quinn entered Rachel's room she saw her bed covered in many sheets of paper, with various songs. There were papers with just lyrics. There were song sheets without any words. And then song sheets with complimenting words. Quinn looked over the songs which included "My Headband" and "Only Child" plus many other songs that weren't good. Quinn sat on Rachel's bed as she picked up the papers, forming a pile in her hands.

"Wow," Quinn said after reading the lyrics.

"Finn said they weren't very good," Rachel informed Quinn.

"Uhm, they sound a little bit like something I would sing in kindergarten. No offense," Quinn quickly added to not hurt Rachel's feelings

"Offense taken," Rachel said snatching the papers out of Quinn's hands.

"I'm not trying to be mean Rachel," Quinn said reaching for Rachel's hands. "I'm being honest. You have the talent; you just need to tap into it. I will never forget your first original song."

Rachel blushed looking at their hands. "I was just messing around. I don't' even remember the notes or anything from that day. How do you propose I tap into my talent?"

Quinn took a minute to think before responding. "Think of your favorite songs. Think about what they are about, what made them so popular. Those are the topics people want to listen to. Also think about the theme of regionals. We want an anthem, what message do you want to send people."

"Wow, that is definitely a lot more helpful than what Finn suggested," Rachel replied sitting next to Quinn.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, "That's because I know you. Your music has the power to change people Rachel. I believe in you. I will do whatever it takes to help you."

Rachel smiled at the comment. She reached her hand under Quinn's chin lifting her head up, connecting their lips. "When did you become so amazing?" Rachel whispered when she pulled away.

Quinn smiled thinking of the day she changed. "The day I heard you," Quinn replied before connecting their lips again.

The girls weren't successful in writing a song. They were lost in each other's touch and kisses. There was some brainstorming but nothing that seemed worthy. They decided to meet at their spot the next day after school. They were hoping the place would help inspire them, where they kissed for the first time. Quinn made sure the baby grand piano Rachel used to play her first song was there, and not in the choir room.

Quinn arrived before Rachel and sat at the piano. She closed her eyes listening to Rachel's song in her mind. She then opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. She wished she knew the notes Rachel was playing that day. She wanted nothing more than to hear that song again. Quinn placed her hands on the piano hitting random keys trying to decide if it was the same or not. Quinn saw Rachel over the piano coming on to the stage from the side.

"You're late," Quinn said with a smile. She had a flash of a memory when she sang "Perfect" to Rachel.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Rachel replied. She was fiddling with her hands. "And I can't do it Quinn. I'm not as great as you think I am."

"Yes you are," Quinn countered. "Remember back in December."

"I don't want to remember," Rachel argued. She reached the piano and looked down at her feet. Quinn kept mentioning the song Rachel made on the piano. Rachel kept trying to forget it, because she was at her all-time low. She never actually admitted it to Quinn or Kurt, but the thought of suicide was very real at that time.

Quinn tried again. "Go back to when you had nothing, when you were on the verge of-"

"NO!" Rachel yelled. "I don't want to go back there. It hurts too much."

Quinn got up from the piano walked towards Rachel. She placed her hands on Rachel's biceps. "That's why you need to go there. The best songs are about hurt. Remember feeling alone, like no one would care. No one would help you. Then when you started to turn it all around it felt like not matter what you did you couldn't get it right. Me keeping you a secret for months, while still dating Sam."

Tears started to well in Rachel's eyes. She had them closed as Quinn reminded her of her pain. "Why are you doing this?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Because you don't belong here, Rachel," Quinn replied, and tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm trying to help you."

"How is this helping?" Rachel yelled frustrated. She brought her arms up, and knocked Quinn's away.

"You are amazing, and there is so much untapped potential. I'm trying to help you to send you on your way," Quinn argued.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rachel pointed out.

"When you graduate Rachel, you are going to New York. And I won't let anything hold you back, and that includes me," Quinn replied

Rachel furrowed her brow. "I don't understand. We're not graduating for another year."

"We have to start thinking about our future Rachel," Quinn clarified

Rachel was confused. She didn't know where this was coming from. "Are, are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

Quinn looked down at her hands. She wasn't, but she wasn't going to hold Rachel back. "I'm just telling you like it is Rachel," she replied. She turned and walked back to the piano. "I think we've gotten to something deep. Why don't we give the writing a try?"

Rachel didn't know how to comprehend this information. She thought her and Quinn would be together forever. Out of nowhere there is talk of New York, and Quinn feeling like she'd hold her back. Tears where rolling down Rachel's face and she turned and left their spot.

"Where are you going?" Quinn yelled at Rachel's back.

Rachel turned and replied, "I'm gonna write this song on my own." She then turned and left without another word.

Quinn let the tears flow freely. She knows she hurt Rachel, but she knew it was what she needed. She just hoped she still had a girlfriend after everything.

Rachel went home tears still falling from her face wetting the page of her song called "Get it right." The next day at glee she gave the paper with the lyrics to Mr. Shue. He read the lyrics and was impressed. He asks her to sing it to the group. Rachel agreed and gave Brad the music. Everyone listened and was surprised by Rachel's talent.

"Good job Quinn," Finn whispered into the blonde's ear as Rachel's song finished.

"It was all her," Quinn clarified.

"I know. I was referring to you helping Rachel go to her dark place."

Quinn didn't respond. She felt bad for pushing Rachel. Rachel avoided Quinn's eyes as she sang. It would've been too much. The group then talked about their song "Loser like me" and who was going to be singing which parts. They were gearing up for regionals excited for their songs.

* * *

Regionals was here, and New Directions was nervous. The first group to perform was Aural Intensity. They were shocked by their song choice, the first song being "Jesus is my friend." They were definitely trying to butter up the judges since one was a nun and another a tea party candidate, who was very religious.

Next up was the Warblers. They started with a duet staring Kurt and Blaine, followed by Pink's "Raise your Glass." Rachel was the first to jump up and dance at the chorus. She missed Kurt, and wanted him back at McKinley, but she was going to be supportive, even though they were competing against each other.

The New Directions had the last spot. After the warbler's performance they made their way backstage. Rachel was doing touch ups to her make up as Quinn came up behind her.

"Hey," Quinn said catching Rachel's eyes in the mirror.

"Hey," Rachel says looking down at her mascara.

"Break a leg," Quinn said. "I really like your song Rach."

Rachel turned and looked Quinn in the eyes. "I have you to thank. You kept pushing me to go dark again."

Quinn pulled her into a hug, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I was just trying to inspire you."

Rachel pulled away to look Quinn in the eyes. She asked, "Do you plan on breaking up with me when we graduate?"

Quinn looked down fighting the tears. "I don't want to be an anchor from your past as you go into the bright lights of your future. I don't know what I want yet Rachel, Or where I'll be in two years. You do. You've had the same dream since before we met. And I don't want to be in your way."

Rachel looked down, and grasped Quinn's hands. "You're not in my way. You're helping me to stay on track." Rachel lifted her head and looked into Quinn's eyes, "I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend."

Quinn smiled in response. Quinn gave Rachel a quick kiss as their school was being announced. Rachel turned and made her way onstage towards the one microphone. She turned and looked at Quinn offstage as the piano started the first notes of her song.

Rachel poured her heart into the song. She did the same with the performance. As she sang she thought about her relationship with Quinn. They've had so many ups and downs over the past few months. Starting from the moment Rachel poured her heart out on the keys of the piano in the choir room. Where Quinn discovered her, and felt sorry for her. Rachel doubted her intentions. Then there was the horrible day with Karofsky where Quinn came to her rescue. When Rachel came back, Quinn sang to her, on the stage when they kissed for the first time. This was followed by Quinn freaking out. After coming to terms with her feelings, Quinn kept Rachel, as she continued to date Sam. They broke up multiple times before finally being a couple, but still in secret. Then finally Quinn came out. They had sex for the first time, then 3 weeks of limited contact. Ending with where they were now. It took them a while to get it right, but Rachel felt like she was losing Quinn. Rachel's love was the theater, and so was Quinn. She was going to have both; she was going to get it right.

The song ended, and the audience applauded and cheered. The noise brought Rachel out of her thoughts. Her eyes were glassy from threat of tears. Behind her everyone came out on stage. She introduced them and they proceed to sing "Loser like me."

~~~?~~~

Monday at glee club they are still celebrating their victory. Mr. Shue decided to start a new tradition since they've been doing so well. The group all voted for a MVP and the winner was Rachel. As her name was said Quinn turned and looked at her girl from her seat.

Rachel was surprised and made her way to the front. She accepted the award and wanted to say a few words. Santana made a comment about regretting her vote. Rachel ignored the comment as she looked at her friends.

"Well, first of all, I just want to say how amazing the song you guys wrote was. I-I was so inspired. You know, it's… It's funny. I've won a lot of trophies before for singing competitions and dancing competitions, but I've always felt like the girl who never gets the brass ring. And maybe I never will. But today and at Regionals, the way you guys believed in me and…" tears were stinging Rachel's eyes. "Took a chance with me… All I've ever wanted was to feel special and to feel chosen," Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. "And I just, um, I wanted to thank you guys so much for giving me that. So… that's all."

Everyone got up and gave Rachel a big group hug, causing Rachel to smile, laugh and cry all at once. The group slowly disperses as the meeting ends. Rachel and Quinn were the last to leave. Quinn made her way to her seat to grab their bags.

"I-I love you Quinn," Rachel said to Quinn's back as she got her bag.

"I love you too Rach," Quinn said turning around, with a smile.

"And I love the theater," Rachel added.

"I know," Quinn said handing Rachel her bag.

"I know when I graduate from here," Rachel started taking the bag. "I will leave Ohio and go to New York. I don't know what school or anything like that yet. But I know I am going to New York. And I will be on the stage. And-and I know you were just trying to help me, but I don't want to lose you Quinn."

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's bicep. "I don't want to lose you either Rachel." Quinn moved her hand up to Rachel's neck then to her cheek. Keeping eye contact with Rachel she continued, "But I don't want you to change your plans because of me."

Rachel placed her hand over Quinn's. "How will my plans change?"

Quinn let out a sigh. She could feel the threat of tears, "You give up New York to be closer to me."

Rachel shook her head. "That only depends on where you go."

Quinn let go, and turned away from Rachel. She was frustrated. "I don't know yet Rachel. I have so many decisions to make, but we're still only juniors," Quinn argued.

"Exactly," Rachel replied. "So, why did it sound like you were dumping me when we were trying to write a song?"

Quinn turned around locking eyes with Rachel. "I was just saying I'm not going to stand in your way." Quinn clarified. She grasped her girl's hands in hers. "I won't let you give up your dream for me. Can we just enjoy our junior year? It's almost over, and over the summer we can start talking about our options. Well my options, we know yours. But we can worry about our future senior year. That is the point of senior year. And we'll figure out where we stand when we graduate."

Rachel thought over what Quinn said. She leaned up and gave Quinn a chaste kiss. Releasing Quinn's lips she breathed out, "Ok."


	30. Chapter 30

**There was no salvaging night of neglect. So I'm just skipping to born this way, which will be a few chapters. Since it is a whole wapping 10 min longer than ususal. Which I think will be a good one since we have I feel pretty/Unpretty. The one and only Faberry duet and best song on glee. There is a lot of Faberry in this episode, but also potential since I'm taking Finn out and putting Quinn in. So you'll see my spin on the episode and I hope you like it. Again sorry for the delay, and as always than you for your comments. Reading your comments and seeing more people follow my story has kept me going. I'm slowly getting to the end, but I will not give up until I get through this season and I'm satisfied with my story. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

After the failed fundraising event, night of neglect, Mr. Shue was pushing the glee club. Yes they did earn enough money for the Brainiacs to go to Detroit, but not enough for the glee club to go to Nationals in New York. They were still working on ideas and ways to earn money, but for now they were going to focus on the competition. So Mr. Shuster had the club meet in the auditorium to work on their dancing, with what he called Booty camp. There was Brittany and Mike that could dance amazing. But some people like Finn, needed a lot of work.

They get two steps in, and Finn wasn't paying attention, and swung his left arm back, right into Rachel's face. She went down holding her nose. Finn is in shock as everyone stops. Quinn is the first one to Rachel's side.

"I'm so sorry," Finn says kneeling behind Quinn but still next to Rachel. "Are you ok?"

Rachel moves her hand away from her face just enough to see red. "I'm bleeding" she replies, with panic in her voice.

Mr. Shuster comes behind Rachel and places his hands on her biceps, "Let's get you to a doctor."

"I got it Mr. Shue," Quinn says as they help Rachel to stand. "Come on Rachel let's go to the nurse's office, then I'll take you to the doctor."

Rachel gives a small nod, and leans into Quinn as she guides her off stage.

"Do you think you'll be ok to walk to the nurse?" Quinn asks as they enter the hallway.

Rachel let out a small laugh. "I hurt my nose, not my knees Quinn."

"That's not what I mean. Do you feel light headed or dizzy? Do you feel like you're going to pass out? Does the sight of blood bother you? You sounded freaked when you said you were bleeding," Quinn clarified.

"I'm fine Quinn. No dizziness, or light headedness. Blood doesn't bother me; I've skinned my knees on many occasions. I can walk to the nurse's office then you're car. Why are we going to her first anyways? Why don't we just leave? I need a doctor, and it's after hours."

"I just want to clean you up a little, and get an ice pack. Your nose is going to swell. So it'll help to keep it as the cute Rachel nose."

Rachel smiled at the comment. "You need to stop being cutesy."

They had finally reached the nurse's office. Before entering Quinn looked at Rachel, "Why do you want me to stop being me?"

"I want you to be you. But when you're being cute all the time I just want to kiss you in response. And I can't do that right now." Rachel frowned.

Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on Rachel's temple. "I'm sorry I make your life so difficult," Quinn replied sarcastically.

The nurse gave Rachel an ice pack, and Quinn helped to clean up the blood before making their way to her red Bug. Quinn called Rachel's balding father Hiram, and told him what happened to Rachel. He suggested taking her to a plastic surgeon to be on the safe side, in case surgery was required for the injury. He got in touch with Leroy, and they were going to meet them at the office.

Rachel smiled at Quinn from the passenger seat. She had caring nature and a knack for first aid. "Have you considered going into the medical field?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Quinn replied.

"Have you thought about going into the medical field?" Rachel asked again.

"Honestly I haven't thought about anything for my future yet."

"Well you should," Rachel said shifting to better talk to Quinn. "This is the second time you've taken care of me physically. You have a caring heart. And you already have a pretty good amount of knowledge on first aid and anatomy. I could see you being a nurse or a doctor."

"Doctor Lucy Quinn Fabray," Quinn tested seeing how the words sounded.

"Lucy?" Rachel asked.

"I meant Quinn Lucy Fabray," Quinn quickly recovered. "Look we're here. Do you want to stay until your dads come?"

"No, I just want you to stay by my side. You can hear everything. You'll probably understand it better than me anyways," Rachel joked.

The girls exited the vehicle and Quinn grasped Rachel's hand as they walked into the office. Rachel refused to let go of Quinn unless necessary. Which was only when Rachel had an X-ray to see the damage.

They were in the exam room waiting when Quinn received another text message.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, as Quinn reached for her phone.

"How'd you guess?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"He feels guilty."

"He should. I mean we all know he's a bad dancer. And he's so freakishly tall; he should've kept more space between everyone."

"Quinn he didn't see me behind him," Rachel tried to counter.

"Exactly my point," Quinn argued. "How is she? Is it broken? Is she going to need surgery?" Quinn read her text to Rachel.

"He's freaking." Rachel said in response.

"I should make him feel horrible, saying that you need emergency surgery," Quinn joked.

"Don't you dare, it'll crush him. Then ruin our chances at Nationals," Rachel scolded.

"It's nice to hear the old Rachel from time to time. And don't worry, I told him we're still waiting on the doctor."

"Do you think it's broken?" Rachel asked looking down at their intertwined hands.

Quinn inhaled a deep breath. She was going to respond when the doctor burst in saying "It's broken."

Quinn rolled her eyes, now she remembered why she never thought of the medical field. Doctors have no bedside manner, especially a plastic surgeon.

While still looking at the X-ray he continued. "It's a clean break. So I won't have to set it. Considering your deviated septum I'd consider this a terrific opportunity for a little vanity adjustment."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course he would suggest that. That is how plastic surgeons make their money. From elective surgeries, which falls under vanity adjustment. Insurance won't pay for it; it comes directly out of the patient's pocket. Quinn wanted to pull Rachel out of the office before he said anything else.

Rachel was in shock. "Are you suggesting that I get a nose job?"

The doctor continued his pitch. "You're 16 right? That's when I gave my daughters theirs."

_17 asshole_ Quinn thought in her head.

"It's like a rite of passage for Jewish girls." He finished.

Rachel didn't like his pitch. "First of all, I like how I look." Rachel started her counter.

_That's my girl. I love the way you look,_ Quinn thought as she gave Rachel's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The doctor then looked next to Rachel at Quinn. Seeing not missing their hands intertwined. "She you're girlfriend?" He asked.

"It's none of your business," Quinn countered. She saw Rachel stiffen at the response. "But yes," Quinn finished. She lifted Rachel's hand to her lips and gave her a kiss.

"You have a beautiful nose," he told Quinn.

"Okay, and second of all," Rachel interrupted. "I don't want to do anything that's going to affect my voice. My Broadway career depends on it."

"Doesn't impact the voice," he replied waving his hand. "That's just a myth. The fact is, opening up that septum might allow you to take in more air per breath, which means bigger belts on your high notes."

_Don't fall for it Rachel_ Quinn thought. She wished Rachel could read her mind.

"But Barbra…" Rachel started.

"Is great." The doctor interrupted. "She's also one in a million. The fact is, if you really want to be an actress, you might want to consider looking and sounding the best that you can. I got an appointment open next week. Can I sign you up?"

Before Rachel could comprehend what she was doing she nodded her head yes. Rachel knew she would have to talk to her dads, but she had a week to figure it out. Quinn's heart sank. She never told Rachel that she had gotten a nose job before she transferred to McKinley. It was a long, shameful story that she was afraid to tell her girlfriend. The reality was she had a lot more in common with Rachel than she knew. Since she did a 180 physical transformation, she wouldn't stand in her girlfriend's way.

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked as they walked out of the office.

"Uhm I think you are beautiful the way you are," Quinn replied.

Rachel bumped Quinn with her hip. "I know you think I'm pretty. But this is more about having the minor surgery to repair my deviated septum."

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out. They reached her car, and Quinn didn't unlock it yet. She leaned against the passenger door to look Rachel in the eyes.

"I love you Rachel. I love you the way you are. I can argue one way, and you're going to argue the other. And we'll be standing here until we turn blue from the cold. So I will stand by you, Rachel. Whatever you decide I will hold your hand and be by your side."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eye. She stepped closer to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her neck. Quinn reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel pulled away and leaned forward placing a very light chaste kiss on Quinn's lips to keep from hurting her nose.

"I have one more favor to ask…"

* * *

The next day at glee Rachel stood up in front of her peers and told them her nose was broken. And that she is considering having surgery. Of course Santana had to point out she is getting a nose job. Quinn remained quiet. Since she agreed to stand by Rachel and help her. Rachel continued to argue that it was more to help her career and would help the club win at nationals. So it was a win-win argument. To Rachel's surprise it was Santana that came to her defense. Stating that everyone in the club has something they hate about themselves. And if you don't like it change it.

Mr. Shuster had enough of the self-hate talk and finally stepped in. He argued that the thing that they hated about themselves was the best thing about them. Mercedes countered that at McKinley that was the thing they used to crush their spirit.

When the bell finally rang, everyone filed out feeling bad about the way they looked.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you?" Finn asked giving her arm a small slap.

"Sure what's up?" Quinn asked slinging her bag over her shoulder. Rachel walked over to them grabbing her bag. She continued to stand there waiting for Quinn to stand.

Finn leaned to Quinn's ear, and whispered, "Alone."

Quinn nodded, and turned her attention to Rachel. "Hey, uhm, can you give us a minute? I'll meet you by my car."

Rachel eyed Finn, then back at her girlfriend. She wasn't concerned Finn would try to steal Quinn, he practically pushed them together. But she didn't like being excluded, because that could only mean one thing.

"Fine," Rachel replied and stormed out of the choir room.

Quinn turned her attention to Finn. "Thanks for putting me in the dog house."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know you're input on this," Finn replied.

"On what?" Quinn asked.

"On Rachel getting a nose job."

Quinn looked at the door then back at Finn. She let out a sigh before replying. "Honestly I love her the way she is, with the big Jewish nose and all. But I also know Rachel is incredibly stubborn. I'm not going to sit here and tell her not to change because I want her to stay the same. That goes against what I told her months ago when she was all alone. Also it'd make me a hypocrite."

"Why would that make you a hypocrite?" Finn asked.

Quinn didn't know what has gotten into her. That is the second time in 24 hours she had slipped about her past.

"Nothing, I have to go," Quinn stood and left the choir room without a glance back.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm not dead. I had a reader that fell in love with my rizzles and asked me to continue the sequel since it'd been about a year since I last updated. Which I didn't realize, then after valentine's episode I needed me some Faberry. I am determined to finish my stories. This one is top priority since I'm in episode 18 of the season, and I shouldn't be allowed to have more than 1 story open at a time. I'm almost done, and then it'll be done. Then I can get on with the Rizzles sequel. Anyways another part of Born this way, and since the episode is longer there will be more chapters for it. Also since it is the only time there is a Faberry duet on the show I had to put in I feel pretty/Unpretty. I did the best, I could. Anyways I hope you like it, and not too mad at me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Since their last discussion Mr. Shue decided to have a week on acceptance. They had to sing songs about it, and at the end of the week they would be performing Lady Gaga's Born this way. For their costumes they had to make shirts that said what they liked least about them, ashamed, or wanted to change. Quinn and Rachel barely paid any attention. After glee they'd be heading to the surgeon's office. Rachel asked Quinn if she could get her nose. She couldn't say no to her girlfriend, and agreed. It pained her to see Rachel hate herself, and she knew part of the reason she did was because of she did to the small diva.

Next thing they knew they were sitting in the waiting room of the plastic surgeon. Quinn is trying to keep her mind busy, flipping through a magazine. Inside she is screaming for Rachel to stay the same, but can't.

Rachel leans towards Quinn, "Thanks for doing this."

Quinn smiled in response. "You're welcome. I'm still a bit surprised, but I'd do anything for you."

"I love you," Rachel replied, placing her hand on Quinn's knee.

Quinn smiled in response, and placed her hand over hers. "I love you too."

"What do you think about Lauren running for prom queen?"

"She isn't the stereotypical prom queen. They're normally the most popular girl, thin, athletic, etcetera," Quinn replied.

"But I think because she is different she may get a lot of votes."

"Maybe."

"Are you going to run for prom queen?" Rachel asked looking down at their hands.

Quinn shrugged in response.

"If I remember correctly being prom queen was pretty important to you at the beginning of the year," Rachel pushed.

"At the beginning of the year I didn't know I was gay, and I wasn't dating the most beautiful and talented girl in the school."

Rachel could feel her cheeks burn red. She moved closer to Quinn, leaving no space between them. "But wouldn't it be nice to do something from your old ways. You pushed me at regionals to feel like the old Rachel. To be the Rachel who was always pushing for her dreams. Why not be a little bit of the old Quinn? Striving to be on top, and didn't matter who got in her way."

Quinn let out a sigh. "I have dreamed of being prom queen since I was a little girl. It's expected of me. My grandmother, my mom and my sister were all prom queens. They kept saying, you only get one junior prom, and one senior prom. So make the best of it. But come on Rachel, be realistic. Who is going to vote for me? I'm not a cheerio anymore, and let's not forget I'm now a lesbian. Have you heard of a gay prom king or queen?"

"I haven't but you could be the first," Rachel countered.

"But I don't have a king," Quinn replied.

"Hmmm, just ask a male friend. Oh I know Finn. He's gained some popularity, which will help with votes. And he's always willing to help us out. Come on, it'd be fun. I'll even help campaign," Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

Quinn mulled it over for a second. She saw how excited Rachel was and couldn't help but say, "Ok. I'll ask him."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn for a quick hug. The doctor walked into the waiting room looking at a file. "So are we, uh, ready to pull the trigger?" he asked looking up.

Quinn and Rachel stood as he walked towards them. "No not… not quite yet," Rachel said raising her hand. "Um, I was kind of hoping that I could get an idea of what I might look like after the procedure. Um, you remember my girlfriend Quinn."

"Yes, the one with the beautiful nose. Very nice," he replied.

"Yeah, well, Rachel wants it," Quinn said looking over at her girlfriend.

"No problem. So I'll click some pics, make up some photo composites. We'll be ready to rock and roll," the doctor replied, motioning for them to follow.

Rachel had a look of fear on her face, letting out a sigh. Quinn took notice and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder gave her a big smile. They followed the doctor into an exam room. Rachel sat on the exam table while Quinn stood in front of a black screen. A woman came over and started taking pictures of Quinn. Quinn felt like a prisoner being told to stand facing forward, left then right. They were taking pictures of her nose from all angles. She started to think about the TLC song Unpretty. She started to sing it in her head. She found the song for her and Rachel to sing for the assignment.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, Make you feel unpretty, too. I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror, who's inside there? The one with the long hair, same old me again today._ Quinn looked over at Rachel sitting on the table.

Another one of the assistants came over and asked Rachel to lie back. She did as she was told and watched her grab a pen and walk around her. Rachel looked the laptop with the pictures of Quinn. Then she looked up at the ceiling as the assistant drew around her nose. Making marks for the surgery she was still seriously considering. She couldn't help the song that came into her head. She felt like Quinn was thinking it too.

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue. Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you. I've tried different ways, but it's all the same. At the end of the day, I have myself to blame. I'm just trippin.'_

The session was over and the girls started to make their way out of the office. Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hand as they walked out. Once outside Quinn decided to suggest her song. "I think we should sing Unpretty by TLC."

"That was all I could think of when we were in there. But we need to make it better, maybe a mash-up," Rachel suggested. They slid into Quinn's car, and began their drive to Rachel's.

"What song could go with Unpretty?"

Rachel smiled, "The song is about someone making them feel in a sense unpretty. So what if we mash it up with a song that is opposite."

"So a song where the person themselves is saying I'm pretty. So one person is saying you're not, and the other is saying no I am."

"Exactly."

"What song would that be?"

"I feel pretty of course. From West Side Story," Rachel finally answered.

The girls spent the evening hatching out the final details. Throughout the day they were practicing their parts. During History class while sitting together, going over there parts in the mind. Quinn was doing a touchup in the bathroom and couldn't help but think of the chorus. Finally it was the end of the day. They sat in front of their peers and sang the rest of the song.

Starting the song as they mentally did in the doctor's office. Then coming together, and harmonizing for parts of the chorus. "You can buy your hair if it won't grow."

"You can fix your nose if you say so," Quinn sang, while Rachel sang "ahh" in the background.

Together, "You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make. But if you can't look inside you."

Quinn, "Find out who am I to."

Together, "Be in a position to make me feel so."

Rachel took the last line of the chorus, "Damn unpretty."

Quinn started the mash-up song, "I feel pretty."

Rachel continued, "Oh so pretty."

Together, "I feel pretty and witty and bright."

Rachel started the next verse of Unpretty. She looked right into Quinn's eyes, remembering how she used to constantly tease her about her looks. Quinn would make her feel so ashamed. "Never insecure until I met you, now I'm bein stupid. I used to be so cute to me."

Quinn joined in, together singing, "Just a little bit skinny."

Quinn diverted her eyes from Rachel back to the group. Catching the eyes of her three ex-boyfriends as she sang, "Why do I look to all these things?"

Rachel joined Quinn, "To keep you happy."

Rachel took over, "Maybe get rid of you, and then I'll get back to me. Heeeey."

Rachel held hey while Quinn sang the next line. "My outsides look cool, my insides are blue. Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you."

Rachel, "I've tried different ways, but it's all the same. At the end of the day, I have myself to blame. Keep on trippin'"

Together, back at the chorus, "You can buy your hair if it won't grow."

"You can fix your nose if you say so," Quinn sang, while Rachel sang "ahh" in the background.

Together, "You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make. But if you can't look inside you."

Quinn, "Find out who am I to."

Together, "Be in a position to make me feel so."

Rachel sang, "Damn unpretty."

"I feel pretty," Quinn sang.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend as she sang, "Oh so pretty. I feel," Quinn joined in at the end of the line harmonizing, "Pretty and witty and bright."

"And I pity," Quinn sang alone.

"Any girl, who isn't me tonight," Rachel sang.

Quinn sang, "Oh, oh, oh," in the rhythm of Unpretty. While Rachel continued to sing, "tonight" three more times.

Rachel continued to sing I feel pretty while Quinn took on Unpretty at the same time.

Rachel, "I feel pretty." Quinn, "You can buy your hair if it won't grow."

Rachel, "Oh so pretty." Quinn, "You can fix your nose if you say so."

Rachel, "I feel pretty and witty and bright." Quinn, "You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make, but if."

They came together singing, "You can't look inside you."

Quinn again sang, "Find out who am I to." Rachel sang "ahh" in the background.

Together, "Be in a position to make me feel so."

Rachel again sang "Damn unpretty." Quinn at the same time sang "I feel pretty."

Then came together for the last line, "But unpretty."

Singing the last line of the song gave them both an overwhelming urge to cry, but they fought it. They looked at each other, and saw each other's glassy eyes. They ignored the applause and cheers. Quinn was the first to get up and gave Rachel a hug. "You are the most beautiful girl I know. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unpretty," Quinn whispered into her lover's ear.

The comment made a few tears escape Rachel's eyes. "Thank you Quinn. It means a lot to me coming from you."

The bell rang signaling the end of glee. Rachel nodded her head towards Finn before going to grab her bag. Quinn and Rachel talked more about going for prom queen again while practicing their mash-up. She loved Rachel, but sometimes she missed being on top at times. She would never admit to it, because being with Rachel meant so much more to her. And now Rachel was giving her permission to be a little bit of the old Quinn.

"Hey Finn," Quinn yelled before her ex had a chance to leave.

"Hey Quinn, you two did an amazing job."

"Thanks. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," Finn said with a shrug.

"Will you by my prom king?"

"Run that by me again."

Quinn let out a sigh and sat down next to Finn. She glanced around the empty room, she saw her girlfriend just outside the choir room. She was waiting for Quinn but still giving her privacy. "Remember a few weeks ago at regionals, how I helped Rachel tap into her old self."

"Yea."

"Well Rachel wants me to do the same. I do miss being on top sometimes. And one thing I've always wanted was to be prom queen. Rachel is giving me permission to not only run for prom queen but to have you as my king."

"But I thought Rachel loves the new you."

"She does, but I guess she misses my competitiveness. Or this is her way of saying thank you. I don't know. But will you be my running mate?"

Finn looked over to the door, seeing Rachel poking her head in. He let out a sigh, "Have you managed to talk Rachel out of the nose job?"

Quinn turned and caught Rachel's eye. She gave Quinn a smile in response. Quinn turned back to Finn and shook her head. "I was kinda hoping the song would help. Make her see that she doesn't need to change because someone told her to."

"Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just tell Rachel she doesn't need one?"

"I have, in my own way. I can't just stop her from having it done. I'm not her parent. I'm her girlfriend; I've tried telling her multiple times, in different ways that she is beautiful."

"If you're so against it then why did you agree to let Rachel use your nose?"

"I told Rachel that I would be by her side, that I would support her. I mean look at her," Quinn said turning towards the door. "How can you say no?"

Finn followed Quinn's gaze. He remembered how Rachel got him to do so many things, even when he didn't want to. "You're right," he said with a sigh.

"So, back to you being prom king," Quinn said changing the topic.

"Ok, you've got yourself a running mate."

Quinn let out a small squeal and gave Finn a hug. "Thank you," she said standing up. She grabbed her bag then Finn's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to start campaigning now. We don't have much time before prom."

It didn't take long for the school to be covered in posters of Quinn and Finn. Rachel looked at one of the posters of her girlfriend and her ex. It was weird. A part of her wanted to be prom queen as well or at least run with Quinn instead of Finn. But she didn't think Ohio was read for a female king.

Rachel let out a sigh, and was about to turn and leave when she felt someone sneak their arms around her waist. She looked down and immediately knew who they belonged to.

"You photograph very well," Rachel informed her lover.

"I've been told I am very photogenic, but so are you. I've seen your many pictures throughout the yearbook. Are you sure you're ok with this? You looked so sad," Quinn replied in a soft voice.

Rachel turned around in Quinn's embrace. She leaned up placing a light kiss on Quinn's lips. "I'm not sad," Rachel clarified. "I'm in love."

Quinn smiled and gave Rachel another gentle kiss.

"She's got my vote," Quinn heard someone down the hallway. She turned to look for the person who said it.

"She's such an inspiration," Quinn heard from another voice from the same area. She saw three overweight girls say staring at one of the announcement boards.

"It's nice to see someone like me on a poster for a change," the last one said. Quinn's mouth dropped when she saw the poster.

"Excuse me Rachel," Quinn said letting go of her girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you wanted a little bit of the old Quinn back. Well I'm just going to have a little chat with Lauren Zisis, my newest competition."

* * *

Next day at glee Finn sang I gotta be me. Once finished Rachel decided to show everyone the composites her doctor made.

"So, as all of you know, I've had a few consultations with a doctor who specializes in rhinoplasty," Rachel started hugging the folder.

Tina interrupted, "Yes we know. That's all any of us have been talking about. And we think it's a terrible idea."

Rachel was frustrated. "Okay. Blue eyes, you're such a hypocrite."

"I admit, yes, I don't like my eyes sometimes the shape, the color, but your self hatred Rachel, has helped me see the light."

Rachel felt hurt, "I love myself."

"Not enough, clearly," Tina countered. "When you get a nose job, when you change your eyes, when you bleach your freckles, you're just announcing to the world 'I don't like myself very much.' The drams of this week have made me realize, if I don't have many Asian sex symbols to look up to, I have an obligation to maybe become one myself. My new mantra, 'Be the change you want to see in the world.'"

Rachel was taken aback by Tina's comments. So was Quinn, mentally she was giving her a standing ovation, and praying Rachel would listen to her, to let her nose be.

"Okay, besides Tina's abrupt personal transformation, the compositions came back from the doctor, showing what my nose would look like slightly altered, and I have to say, I'm really happy with the results." Rachel opened the folder and grabbed a composite. "They're less Hebraic and more Fabrayic."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the pun. Everyone leaned closer to see the picture. The picture looked like amorphous of Rachel and Quinn. Almost like how their future daughter would look like if they were able to have a child that was half Quinn and half Rachel.

Mr. Shue was the first to speak, "That doesn't really look like you."

Rachel began handing out the composites so everyone could get a better look.

"Every year, girls show up to my temple after their 16th birthday, looking suddenly slightly different. And you know what?" Puck said grabbing one of the pictures. "Even though it's easier to make out with them without getting constantly stabbed in the eye, they're not as hot."

"Well this isn't about being hot." Rachel countered. "It's about conquering your destiny, and finding something in yourself that you want to change and change it. Plus, they said that it could improve my voice so…" Rachel let out a sigh. "Look, if you guys aren't willing to support my decision, then I'm pretty accustomed to making it on my own."

Finn had enough. "Rachel please don't do this. You're beautiful."

The room was silent for a minute. Then Rachel continued, "This isn't a discussion. I have made up my mind. Rachel Berry is getting a nose job."

It wasn't long before glee was over and everyone filed out. Rachel didn't move, and waited for everyone to leave. Quinn of course waited for Rachel. She stayed in her seat until everyone was gone.

"He's right you know," Quinn said when they were alone.

"Who was right and about what?"

"Finn, he was right. You are beautiful Rachel."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"I know. And I wish I said it more before now. Because if I did, maybe you wouldn't feel like you need to get this done."

"But…" Rachel started to argue.

Quinn raised her hands to stop her. "I know I said I'd stand by your side. And I meant it. I will be with you the whole way, because I love you. But I don't think you should change, and I don't want you to. You've changed so much since December, and definitely for the better as a person. I don't think you should change how you look."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Quinn. I was just trying to help my career."

"I know. Rachel I know all the reasons you are doing this. I've had this very discussion in my head, and I know you're stubborn and…" Quinn started to trail off.

"And what Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"And there is something I need to tell you Rachel. But this isn't the place for that. Maybe tomorrow you can come over, we'll sit down and I will tell you everything," Quinn finally finished.

Rachel was confused, and raised her eyebrow in response. She quickly thought of her schedule after school. "I can't, you know tomorrow is when I have dance, vocal and acting classes."

"That's right, so much is going on I don't even know what day it is," Quinn replied bringing her hand to her forehead.

"So the next day," Rachel suggested.

Quinn nodded. She took Rachel's hand as they walked out of the choir room.


End file.
